


la oniromántica

by Cariton



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, During the 27 Years (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Prophetic Dreams, Slow Burn, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: No debería llamarle chico, eso desde luego. Debe de tener su edad —veintimuchos, treinta y pocos. Parece formal, contenido. Es mono, supone. Asmático, Beverly le ha visto utiliza un inhalador en un par de ocasiones ya. Triste, mayormente. Los chicos tristes siempre le han puesto un poco nerviosa. Incluso en el restaurante, con todos sus amigos, parece que no es capaz de disfrutar del todo de la cena.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Sandy/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	1. (beverly)

**Author's Note:**

> Dice el explorador de archivos que empecé esto el 14 de septiembre... ¡Ahí parece nada! Estoy trabajando en una segunda parte, que quién sabe cuándo terminaré. Si es que llego a hacerlo. Anyway, si alguien lee esto: espero que lo disfrute.

## (uno)

### sábado, cuatro de octubre

—¿Qué haces? —Beverly no se gira, tampoco responde inmediatamente. Supone que sería _raro_ decir que conoce a ese tío, al que está al otro lado del restaurante teniendo lo que parece una reunión de negocios. No, no de negocios. Es poco formal, parecen amigos. Hay demasiado alcohol sobre la mesa. Amigos. Quizá del instituto o de la universidad, lo suficientemente diferentes entre sí como para saber que los lazos que estaban allí se han ido diluyendo a base de tiempo y trabajo; lo suficientemente cabezotas como para seguir intentando reavivar lo que hubo.

Es un poco triste.

Y el tío este está en medio de todos ellos, riéndose y hablando, como si estuviera pasando un buen rato (como si no acabara de encajar con los demás, pero lo intentara. Lo intentara de todas formas) y Beverly está segura de que esta es la primera vez que le ve, pero también de que lo conoce. Lo _conoce_ y hay algo que está mal con _él_.

Ha soñado con él.

Sueña con él.

 _No_.

No en un modo cursi o como en una de esas metáforas que siempre la han sacado de sus casillas de las películas románticas y los cuentos de princesas. Sueña con él, tiene pesadillas. De las que se despierta cansada y sudorosa. Y probablemente sea solo una coincidencia. Alguien muy parecido a la persona que tiene en la cabeza, quizá se hayan encontrado alguna vez y no se haya dado cuenta, su imagen grabada en su cerebro por algún motivo. En el metro, esperando la cola para comprar un café delante de ella. Detrás.

Sueña con él, es él. Lo sabe con la misma certeza que sabe que el cielo seguirá estando por encima de sus cabezas cuando terminen de cenar.

Incluso si no acaba de soñar con ello, cree que puede sentirlo. El momento de éxtasis, lo rápido que le late el corazón en el pecho. Lo culpable que se siente, pese a todo. Lo muchísimo que lo necesita. Seguido inmediatamente por el ruido sordo de dos coches al chocar, el dolor en el pecho. La luz que le ciega. La ira, tanta ira encerrada en su cuerpo. Y tanto miedo.

—¡Bev! —exclama Violet chascando los dedos delante de su cara. Beverly parpadea y aparta la mirada. Apoya la copa de vino sobre la mesa y se nota ruborizar. Es incómodo, porque nunca intentaría explicárselo. Es demasiado raro, irreal. Una fantasía.

Beverly está a punto de perder la cabeza porque cree reconocer a un hombre de sus sueños.

—Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Violet sonríe como si estuvieran compartiendo un gran secreto, con la mirada fija en Beverly. Le da la sensación de que, en realidad, no encuentra la situación nada divertida. El secreto es este:

—¿Quién te gusta? —le pregunta al fin, echándose hacia delante y metiendo un mechón de pelo en su plato.

Beverly vuelve a mirar a la mesa del fondo. No parece una mesa especialmente ruidosa, no tanto como la suya propia si todos sus amigos estuvieran allí. Y están lejos, lo suficientemente lejos (a lo mejor podría contárselo, a lo mejor no la tomaría por una desequilibrada) como para poder asegurar que no van a escuchar su conversación.

A nadie le importa de lo que están hablando.

—Nadie —admite. Es verdad que podría enrollarse con alguno de ellos. Ha salido con hombres mucho menos atractivos. Pero después de ver a este chico… En lo último que le apetece pensar es en sexo casual con desconocidos—. No soy tan gilipollas.

No debería llamarle chico, eso desde luego. Debe de tener su edad —veintimuchos, treinta y pocos. Parece formal, contenido. Es mono, supone. Asmático, Beverly le ha visto utiliza un inhalador en un par de ocasiones ya. Triste, mayormente. Los chicos tristes siempre le han puesto un poco nerviosa. Incluso en el restaurante, con todos sus amigos, parece que no es capaz de disfrutar del todo de la cena.

Este, especialmente.

Es como… No. No tiene ningún sentido. Vuelve a girarse hacia Violet y alarga la mano, para apartarle el mechón fuera de la comida.

—Te has llenado de crema —dice con una risita floja, un poco para desviar la atención. Y Violet resopla mientras observa el desastre. Uno de sus oscuros rizos negros está impregnado de la crema anaranjada que se ha pedido para cenar.

—Mierda —protesta separándolo de sí misma para mirarlo mejor—. Mierda.

Al alcanzar la servilleta para limpiarse, golpea su propia copa de vino. El líquido rojizo sale despedido por el aire, cayendo sobre la mesa, su plato y su pechera. Y la servilleta, por supuesto. Cierra los ojos, toma aire. Como intentando calmarse a sí misma.

—Hostia puta —dice al final entre dientes. Beverly se ríe, Violet es ridícula. Empieza a sospechar que es su estado natural y hay algo en eso, en que esta mujer tan guapa y compuesta sea, secretamente, un desastre que hace que se enternezca—. Yo…

—Te has quedado sin camisa —canturrea Beverly porque las manchas de vino son lo peor. Violet no parece darse del todo por vencida. Tras un momento de duda, se chupa el mechón de pelo manchado y se levanta—. Dame tu servilleta.

—Si se lo dices a un camarero, puede que… —dice, intentando contener la risa. Fallando.

Violet le quita la servilleta, Beverly no intenta detenerla.

—Vuelvo ahora —promete y se queda allí un momento, como intentando decidirse por algo. Bev la mira. Al final, Violet se encoge de hombros y se inclina hacia delante para darle un beso rápido en los labios. Beverly sonríe y la observa alejarse.

Vaya desastre de persona.

A Beverly le gusta. Es pronto, quizá demasiado. Solo llevan viéndose un par de semanas y no es que hayan hablado exactamente del tema, pero piensa que podría ser algo serio. Serio, en su mundo, siempre ha sido sinónimo de malo. Le da un poco de vértigo. Pero también hay algo agradable en la palabra novia, algo seguro. Lejos de los idiotas con los que ha salido hasta el momento. Así que, por el momento, ha decidido que lo que quiere hacer es dejarse llevar. Pasárselo bien.

Tiene ganas de enamorarse.

Vuelve a ladear la cabeza, justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que la mesa del chico (tío que ve en sus sueños) están mirando directamente hacia ella. Hablando, dándose codazos. Riendo. Es Manhattan y es dos mil tres (por favor) y parece que todavía tiene dieciséis y sigue en Portland, con aquella pintada enorme («bollera») del casillero de Rose Falk. La palabra danza en su mente unos segundos. Desearía haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente, ahora que es mayor. Quizá podría haber hablado con ella alguna vez, en lugar de poner toda la distancia que fue capaz entre ambas. Protegiéndose con excusas que ni valían entonces ni valen ahora.

Ni siquiera quiere pensar en cómo tuvo que sentirse la muchacha. Las miraditas hacen que la Beverly de ahora, la persona adulta en la que se ha convertido, se sienta incómoda, que se pregunte qué diría su padre si la viera. Probablemente nada bueno (había algo, algo que le decía todo el tiempo. Algo que la hacía sentir incómoda y muy asustada y no puede creerse que no se acuerde). El tío de sus sueños también la mira, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que Bev es consciente de que la están mirando, deja de hacerlo. Se levanta y dice algo gesticulando que provoca efecto dominó entre sus amigos: parece que se van, que han terminado. Ya estaban allí cuando Violet y ella llegaron, cree. Piensa en levantarse y seguirles, pero. ¿Qué va a decir? ¿Te veo en mis sueños?

Es ridículo. Y Violet sigue estando en el baño y ni se le ocurre dejarla tirada. Además, ni siquiera tiene claro que sea capaz de verbalizar la otra parte. La de si lo conoce es porque lo ha soñado.

Y tampoco quiere pensar en si sus miradas son peores de cerca. Si alguno haría un comentario. Respira hondo. Vuelve la atención a su plato y sonríe cuando Violet vuelve a sentarse a su lado. Con la pechera de su blusa manchada de vino tinto y mojada y el pelo recogido en un moño que hace que parezca que tiene un cuello imposiblemente largo.

—Estás ridícula —le dice y aprieta su mano por encima de la mesa.

## (dos)

Van a bailar.

Beverly pregunta, porque es octubre y, aunque todavía no hace frío-frío, están en Manhattan y el tiempo siempre ha sido húmedo y la blusa de Violet está cerca de estar seca pero tampoco tanto. Pero ella sonríe entrecerrando los ojos de esa manera que hace que a Bev el corazón le lata más deprisa y agita la cabeza como si le faltara un tornillo.

—Vamos a ir —dice firme, como si se estuviera asegurando de no dejar sitio a una discusión.

Ni que Beverly fuera a hacerlo.

Ni siquiera llaman a un taxi. Hay un local dos manzanas más allá al que le gusta ir. Es un sitio grande, donde no te roban por las copas (al menos, no tanto como podrían). Y la música no está mal del todo. El pop no es su estilo normalmente, pero los sitios donde ponen la música que hace que la piel se le ponga de gallina no son el sitio donde llevarías a una chica guapa a bailar.

Así que el _Bronze_ es.

No tienen que esperar mucho rato para entrar, incluso si es sábado. En cuanto el portero las ve esperando en la cola, abre el cordón y les hace un gesto para que pasen al frente. Si no fuera con Violet, si fuera con sus amigos, habría arrugando la nariz y se habría quejado toda la noche por ser tratada como un trozo de carne. Pero va con Violet y poco le importa lo que piense el portero. Quiere pasárselo bien, desconectar.

Dentro, está bastante abarrotado. Hay tanta gente que Bev está segura de que podría perder a Violet si no estuvieran agarradas de la mano.

A pesar de todo, de las cabezas y el olor a humanidad y las luces coloridas que parpadean, ve en seguida al chico de sus sueños al otro lado de la zona de baile. Está de pie, con una copa en la mano. Bebiéndosela de una pajita. Fuera de los focos de las luces y de los cuerpos que se mueven. Beverly deja que Violet coloque una bebida en su mano y que tire de ella, porque eso van a hacer. Van a bailar y luego van a ir a casa de Beverly, si todavía quieren. Está más cerca y está completamente libre de familiares.

Empieza a bailar cuando nota que ella lo hace.

No aparta la mirada de él. Está hablando con una de las de su grupo. Parecen un poco aburridos, fuera de lugar (quizá son los empollones. Los que iban a la biblioteca y solo tienen un sitio en ese grupo dispar porque pasaban los apuntes a los demás y ahora hay una especie de deuda de la que nadie quiere hablar, pero que sigue allí). Así que mira, cada vez que puede mira. Esperando no ser demasiado obvia, esperando que Violet no se dé cuenta de que no está haciéndole todo el caso que debería. Que le gustaría.

Una de esas veces (en la que Violet tiene las manos alrededor de su cintura y le está besando el cuello y, oh sí, definitivamente le va a preguntar si quiere subir a su casa más tarde) le está mirando de vuelta. Es solo un segundo. Y entonces el chico se está marchando con su amiga y… Y se da cuenta de que es una oportunidad única. Ahora o… Bueno. Nunca.

Probablemente.

—Necesito ir un momento al baño —dice soltándose de Violet y empujándole la copa en sus manos sin importarle realmente si lo coge o no. Violet arquea una ceja, pero no protesta.

Les sigue.

Solo están, precisamente, yendo al baño y Beverly se queda allí parada, esperando. Intentando quitarse la sensación de encima de que está haciendo algo que no debería. Está siendo rara, intrusiva. Algo que nunca habría hecho, de no ser por el vino de la cena y la copa a medio beber que ha dejado atrás, con Violet. De los sueños que la persiguen desde que era una adolescente.

Eso quiere creer.

Por eso y porque hay algo místico en todo el asunto. Profético. No solo es que haya soñado con él (es ridículo), es algo que tiene que ver con Manhattan. Con habérselo encontrado dos veces en un día en una isla tan grande y con tantísimos habitantes. Siempre ha pensado que hay ciertas cosas que, bueno. Que no tienen una explicación sencilla. Para las que hace falta _creer_.

Cree.

El chico se detiene en cuanto la ve. Beverly puede decir que la reconoce de antes. Del restaurante, de la pista de baile. Palidece. Mira atrás, como si se estuviera decidiendo a si esperar a su acompañante o salir de allí pitando. Parece incómodo y Beverly se pregunta si es porque no está tan equivocada. Porque hay algo que recordar, al fin y al cabo. O si es otra cosa, algo que se le está escapando. Exactamente como quiere hacer él. Le ve meter una mano en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, Bev nota como los músculos se le tensan. Está buscando algo. Está a punto de pasar _algo_.

Solo es su inhalador.

El que ha usado en la cena. Es asmático. Respira hondo, sintiéndose absurda. Es absurda.

Le intercepta antes de que se marche.

—Espera —le pide alargando ambas manos y poniéndose en medio de su camino. No llega a sujetarlo, pero él se detiene en el acto. Antes de que pueda tocarlo.

—¿Qué? —le espeta demasiado alto, a la defensiva, mordiendo el inhalador y accionándolo. Bev tiene la sensación de que puede oírlo, incluso por encimad e la música. Que los ojos le brillan y que hay algo inherentemente tranquilizador acerca de este hombre. Algo que hace que se sienta segura, en casa.

Y en seguida se arrepiente de haberse puesto en medio: ni siquiera sabe cómo continuar. Boquea.

—Vale —dice él deprisa, dando un paso a un lado. Inhalador aún en su mano, sujeto a la palma únicamente por su pulgar—. Mira, mis amigos son unos gilipollas. Lo siento si te lo hicieron pasar mal o sentir incómoda, pero yo no tengo nada que ver. Así que… Ábrete.

Hace un gesto vago con ambas manos, como si no fuera con él. Como si Beverly estuviera pagando el pato con la persona equivocada. Beverly casi no recuerda la cena, quitando lo mucho que le gusta Violet y la confusión de verle allí.

—Porque no tiene nada que ver conmigo —dictamina finalmente—. Así que vete a tomar por culo.

Pero no es cierto. Tiene que ver todo con él. Las luces, el ruido del metal al aplastarse. El choque, el dolor. La carne al romperse, rasgarse. El deseo de que todo acabe de una vez.

—No, no es eso —dice Beverly, volviendo a interponerse. Sonríe, intenta parecer amistosa. Inofensiva—. Es solo… tu cara me es familiar.

No es mentira, no del todo. No entiende muy bien a dónde quiere ir, pero sí que sabe que tiene que hacer algo. Algo, lo que sea. Quizá hablar con él cinco minutos hará que deje de atormentarla. O darle una advertencia, si sus sueños son reales (¿lo son?), puede que así se acaben de una vez para siempre.

Por lo menos los de él.

—No te he visto en mi vida —responde él tajante. Y, bueno, es comprensible.

Beverly está segura de que ella a él tampoco le ha visto antes. Solo… bueno. Solo en sus sueños. Con veinte años más, al menos. Misma cara, misma miseria.

Más arrugas.

—Ni de coña —insiste él. Incluso con su tono duro parece una disculpa.

—No, en serio. Te he visto antes y no he podido evitar pensar: lo conozco de algún sitio. —Le sonríe, inclina un poco la cabeza. Amigable, amigable—. ¿Me echas una mano?

—No creo…

—Si no sé de qué me suenas me voy a volver loca.

—Me estás putoconfundiendo con otra persona. —La señala con la mano—. Así que no, no pienso darte ningún dato personal mío si es lo que pretendes. Joder, por todo lo que sé estás intentando robarme la identidad, así que. Joder, no. Déjame en paz.

Beverly vuelve a interponerse en su camino. Una vez más, se dice. Hay algo familiar en la forma en la que está perdiendo los papeles, reconfortante, muy lejos del pánico que suele asentarse en su pecho cuando se enfrenta a un hombre. Del deseo de agradar, de portarse bien.

—¿Por favor? —le pide. Y él se le queda mirando fijamente, un par de segundos. Puede ver el sí allí, debajo de su ceño fruncido y la boca tan apretada que parece que no tiene labios. Se va a quedar y va a hablar con ella uno o dos minutos. Lo suficiente para que Beverly se quite esa sensación de encima—: ¿tu nombre, al menos?

—¿Bevvy? —la llama Violet por encima de la música fuerte. Y si había algo parecido a intención de ayudarla en su expresión, desaparece rápido. El chico de sus sueños aprieta los labios y niega con la cabeza.

—No te he visto en mi vida —insiste y suena cansado. Y esta vez Beverly no se pone en medio en un intento de dentenerle. Se ladea para ver como se aleja. Pero el chico no calcula bien (probablemente, Violet no calcula bien) y se choca con ella. Una de las copas que lleva se cae al suelo y, aunque no se oye (la música está demasiado alta), el vaso se rompe en añicos y ambos se separan de un salto.

—Ten cuidado —le increpa ella y él solo se aleja, pasando la vista del suelo a la cara de Violet. A Bev, un momento. Parece un poco descompuesto.

—Lo siento —se disculpa. Beverly está segura de que no es él el que ha provocado el choque. Él mira atrás una vez más antes de mezclarse con la multitud y juraría que es capaz de escucharle maldecir. Incluso si hay demasiado ruido y están demasiado lejos como para que sea real.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Violet, ofreciéndole la copa que no se ha caído. Beverly niega con la cabeza. No tiene palabras para expresarlo. Tampoco cree que vaya a entenderlo.

—Nada.

—Es uno de los de la cena, ¿no? —La pregunta _casi_ parece casual. Beverly le sostiene la mirada.

—Ni idea —miente. Violet pone los ojos en blanco, se pasa la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso. Pero lo tiene recogido y al final solo apoya una mano sobre su propio hombro. Parece un gesto fatalista. Hace una mueca.

—Vale, vale. ¿Quieres…? —Se moja los labios—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Beverly baja la mirada a su copa. Probablemente, Coca-Cola con ron. Violet siempre se pide eso, pero ahora lo tiene Beverly porque le ha tirado su copa y es una chica agradable. Quería venir aquí, bailar hasta que le dolieran los pies. Quiere seguir al chico, ver a dónde va. Descubrir algo más sobre él.

Al final, no hacen ninguna de las dos:

—Sí —acepta—. Vámonos.

Violet sonríe.

## (tres)

Lo primero que hace es abrir el grifo.

Se mira al espejo, su rostro blanco. Sin expresión. Utiliza ambas manos para levantar sus gafas del puente de su nariz y las cierra antes de dejarlas en la balda que hay colgada bajo el armario del espejo. Junto a su teléfono y el reloj, perfectamente alineados. Se quita la chaqueta. Levanta ambas manos para desabrocharse uno a uno y hasta el final los botones de la camisa que lleva. Después, los de las puños. Zapatos, cinturón. Pantalones.

Lo dobla todo con cuidado y lo deja encima del retrete, tapa bajada. Zapatos alineados a un lado. Calcetines y ropa interior en un cubo que hay para la ropa sucia. Mira su alianza antes de quitársela también. Junto al teléfono (y cuando sus ojos caen en él, quiere que suene. Le gustaría tantísimo que sonara), el reloj y a las gafas, encima del lavamanos. Como si fuera a necesitarlo más tarde, después.

Beverly vuelve a captar su expresión. Quiere darle (darse) un abrazo y decirle que todo va a ir a mejor, que no tiene que preocuparse. No intenta lucharlo, lo ha vivido muchas veces. Muchísimas. Duele, cuando intenta detenerlo. Físicamente, mentalmente. Siempre acaba agotada cuando se despierta. Así que deja que abra el armario y saque una pequeña caja de madera. La apoya sobre el lavamanos, casi como si fuera un ritual que debe de seguir con precisión. Dentro hay un juego de afeitado. Brocha, jabón en barra. Una maquinilla como la que usaba su padre, un modelo anticuado. Pero cuidado, bueno.

No va a afeitarse. Escoge una de las cuchillas de repuesto antes de volver a dejarlo todo como estaba, cerrando el espejo y caminando hasta la bañera. El agua ha llegado hasta la mitad de su capacidad.

No está asustado. Nunca lo está. Primero mete el pie derecho, el izquierdo. Utiliza la mano que tiene libre como apoyo para que, al dejarse deslizar, el agua no se desborde. La otra está apoyada sobre su pecho, con la cuchilla en la palma de su mano. Como si fuera algo valioso, algo que tuviera que proteger. El agua, en su temperatura justa. Agradable, no tan caliente que vaya a dejarle la piel roja y sensible.

Cierra el grifo.

Respira hondo. Dice:

—Lo prometo, Bill.

Y sujeta la cuchilla entre su índice y su pulgar, la apoya un momento contra su piel. Beverly está segura de que no va a hacerlo, de que al final tirará la cuchilla lejos y se hundirá en el agua. Probablemente suelte una risita floja, incrédulo de su propia estupidez. Llore.

La sangre es roja. Y duele, claro que duele. Un picor molesto, que se extiende por todo su antebrazo y se asienta en su estómago. Limpia la cuchilla en el agua (y esta se tiñe, rosada, translúcida) antes de cambiarla de mano. La aprieta y sus músculos protestan.

Deja la cuchilla en el borde de la bañera. Beverly odia esta parte. La parte en la que se deja morir pensando en este chico, en Bill. En la lágrima que cae de su mejilla y en la forma que tiene de bombardearle el pecho.

Está orgulloso de sí mismo, de cierta manera. Cómodo, con el agua arrullándolo. Dejando que cuide de él.

Llaman a la puerta. Es más alguien haciendo sonar sus uñas sobre ella, un gesto cariñoso. Que pretende no sorprenderlo. Beverly se gira sobre sí misma, apoya la sien sobre el borde de la bañera. No hay nada que quiera hacer más que levantarse y abrir la puerta, rodearla con sus brazos. Decir que lo siente, que están bien. Que está bien. Que van a ir a esas vacaciones que tanto se merecen. Que la quiere, que la quiere tantísimo que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Menos abrir esa puerta.

—¿Stanley? ¿Stan? —le pregunta una voz femenina al otro lado. No responde, no puede hacerlo, así que al cabo de un rato vuelve a llamar a la puerta. Más fuerte, de verdad esta vez.

Argentina. Se ha olvidado de Argentina.

—¡Stanley! — insiste la voz, dando un golpe más contra la puerta que apenas es capaz de registrar.

Oh, de esta parte sí que se arrepiente.

## (cuatro)

Beverly se despierta de golpe. Bocarriba, entra algo de la luz ambarina de la calle entra por la ventana. Parpadea, se ladea para mirar la hora en el diminuto despertador que tiene al lado de su cama. Apenas ha descansado un par de horas, está reventada. No le apetece volver a dormirse, nunca le apetece volver a dormirse.

Le da miedo, cerrar los ojos y acabar de nuevo a donde sea que estuviera. Hacer que vuelva a empezar. Piensa en el hombre, intenta recordar el nombre. El nombre que está allí, en su cabeza, pero que no es capaz de alcanzarlo y sabe que probablemente se le olvidará del todo en cuanto salga de la cama.

Violet no está allí, pero sí sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Beverly respira hondo, se hace la anotación mental de que tiene veintisiete años y que debería conseguir unas cortinas para su habitación (por la privacidad, parar la luz que nunca abandona la ciudad) y sale de la cama. Tira del cubre colchón y se lo pasa alrededor de sus hombros como si se tratara de una capa.

El salón está frío, Violet está sentada en el sofá orejero que tiene colocado junto a la ventana completamente abierta. La luz de las farolas extiende un color anaranjado por su rostro. Está fumando, lleva la blusa manchada de vino medio abrochada y las piernas dobladas en una postura que no debe de ser muy cómoda.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —pregunta. Violet ladea la cabeza, utiliza el pulgar para balancear el cigarrillo y tirar la ceniza a la calle. Está demasiado seria, casi parece enfadada.

—Pensaba —reconoce sosteniéndole la mirada. Beverly da un par de pasos hacia ella. Tiene algo en el regazo—. ¿Tú?

—Pesadilla —admite. Y Violet no parece ablandarse.

Solo la mira de medio lado y comenta, como si no fuera nada:

—Estabas rechinando los dientes.

Como si no fuera algo que la ha acompañado toda su vida. Aterrándole. Robándole horas de sueño, tranquilidad.

Beverly no sonríe. Es…

Tiene veintisiete años. Le dan vergüenza demasiadas cosas que no son su culpa. Tener pesadillas es una. Siempre ha pensado que era una mierda freudiana: vive la muerte de hombres mayores (y la suya, no te olvides de la tuya misma) porque no es capaz de conciliarse con el hecho de que tiene a su propio padre abandonado. Alvin Marsh a veces escribe: felicitando algún cumpleaños fuera de fecha, pidiendo dinero sobre todo. Y Beverly solo responde a la segunda parte. Sin mensaje. Como si de verdad tuviera alguna deuda con él. Se siente en deuda, al menos.

Algún día su padre será como uno de esos hombres con los que sueña. Solo, abandonado. Matándose a sí mismo. Dejando detrás de sí un cuerpo mutilado y la pregunta de si hubo alguien que le quiso alguna vez. De si alguien pudo hacer algo para salvarlo.

Hay algo en la oportunidad que le han brindado esta noche y que se le ha escurrido entre los dedos. Algo en lo que a lo mejor podría haber cambiado las cosas, haber marcado una diferencia. Piensa, podría haberle salvado. Si es verdad, podría haberlo hecho.

Violet se relame los labios, se rasca la sien con la mano con la que sujeta el cigarro y Beverly habla antes de que ella lo haga:

—¿En qué piensas? —Intenta cambiar de tema. No sabe qué respondería si le preguntase con qué sueña.

Violet suspira.

—Nada bonito —dice.

—Cuéntamelo —pide cogiendo una silla por el respaldo y colocándola frente a ella.

El tono no le tiembla:

—Sé que no hemos hablado exactamente de esto, pero no estoy interesada en tener una relación abierta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Beverly, alargando la mano cuando Violet le ofrece el cigarrillo y se encoge de hombros. No suena enfadada, quizá un poco dolida. Contrariada.

—No te hacía del tipo de chica que iría detrás de alguien como Edward Kaspbrak.

Beverly frunce el ceño, decidiendo que no tiene ni idea de lo que le está hablando:

—No te entiendo —murmura—. ¿De quién?

Violet levanta lo que tenía en su regazo: es una cartera, abierta por la mitad. El permiso de conducir está detrás de un protector de plástico y el chico de sus sueños está allí. Mirándola directamente con esos ojos demasiado grandes y triste. La boca tan apretada que parece que no tiene labios.

—Venga ya —murmura, maravillada. Alarga una mano para cogerlo y Violet no intenta detenerla—. ¿Cómo…?

—Crecí en Harlem —dice Violet encogiéndose de hombros, como si no hiciera falta otra explicación que esa. Y Beverly puede verla chocándose con él, tirando el vaso. La expresión completamente mortificada, falsa. Podría besarla—. Supuse que si estabas tan interesada como para pasar de mí, podía…

Se encoge de hombros. Beverly le sonríe, le sonríe porque esto, aquí, probablemente sea lo más tierno que nadie ha hecho por ella nunca. Y Violet está usando un tono impersonal una octava más agudo de lo que suele ser su voz. Uno de esos tonos que claramente chillan atención, abrazos de consuelo y promesas. Y aun así.

Aun así ha robado una cartera pensando que le estaba dando a Beverly una oportunidad de conseguir algo que quería.

—No estaba intentando ligar con él —murmura mirando la dirección. Vive cerca, allí. En la propia Manhattan. Espera, de verdad espera, que la dirección sea buena—. Es solo que… Me suena muchísimo.

—¿Que te suena? —repite Violet. No parece que le crea.

—Sí, como que lo conozco de algún sitio, pero no soy capaz de… —Niega con la cabeza—. Es estúpido.

Pero la expresión de Violet ha cambiado. Tiene los ojos entornados y casi una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Universidad? —le ofrece.

Beverly hace una mueca y admite:

—No creo. Solo hice un semestre en la pública y no fui exactamente a clase.

—Oh —dice Violet y utiliza un tono un poco lastimero para añadir—: lo siento.

Beverly niega con la cabeza. Hace mucho tiempo de eso y tampoco es como si se arrepintiera exactamente. Se lo pasó bien ese trimestre. Descubrió que si quería triunfar solo podría hacerlo de una manera.

Fue lo que la empujó a mudarse a Nueva York.

—No quería hablar conmigo —dice para cambiar de tema. Y porque le ha estado reconcomiendo por dentro, añade—: ¿crees que eso quiere decir algo?

—Parecía un poco estirado. —Violet se encoge de hombros—. ¿Instituto? ¿Eras una de esas chicas malas que se metían con los demás? A lo mejor te odia por eso.

Beverly frunce el ceño:

—Difícil, mis amigas y yo éramos unas perdedoras. —Sonríe solo al recordarlo. A lo mejor es hora de llamar a casa. Hace meses que no habla con su tía y ni siquiera quiere pensar en la última vez que habló con las chicas—. La pobre, la friki que tocaba el oboe y la tía de dos metros.  
»¿Crees que coincidimos en el instituto? ¿Por qué?

—Los dos sois del mismo año. —Violet se encoge de hombros. Es verdad. Él es de mediados de noviembre, Beverly de finales de septiembre. Mismo año.

No, piensa. Solo es una coincidencia.

—Creo que me acordaría.  
»Edward Kaspbrak —prueba. Es un nombre raro, supone que si le conociera no se le habría olvidado—. Ed Kaspbrak. —Suspira. Agita la cartera—. No deberías habérsela quitado.

—El mundo está lleno de deberías. Devuélvesela, puedes intentar descubrir de qué te suena.

—Va a pensar que se la hemos robado —protesta.

Violet bufa, divertida, pero no apunta a lo obvio. Que eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado. Beverly mira la foto, va a hacerlo. No importa lo mucho que piense que es una mala idea. Tres oportunidades, tres es un número mágico, ¿no? Un número mágico. Aprieta la cartera, tuvo una época budista justo después de llegar a Nueva York. Nada del otro mundo, más zen que otra cosa. Intentando encontrarse a sí misma. No sirvió. Pero.

Tres cosas que no pueden ocultarse para siempre, ¿verdad? De eso se acuerda, le marcó lo suficiente. El sol, la luna y la verdad. Y no puede evitar pensar, _creer_ , que de eso se trata.

De la verdad.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? —le pregunta Violet devolviéndola al presente. Y Beverly quiere decirle que no, que no quiere que le acompañe. Es privado, raro. Difícil de explicar ya de por sí, no la necesita a ella para hacerlo todo peor.

Pero.

Pero Violet es la que ha conseguido la cartera. Y a Beverly le gusta lo suficiente como para no querer rechazarla. Además.

Sí, puede que este Ed Kaspbrak parezca completamente inofensivo. Pero Beverly ha visto antes otros lobos vestidos de ovejas y pensar en ir con ella le resulta tranquilizante. Vuelve a mirar su foto. Parece un buen tío.

Intenta no pensar en su padre.


	2. (eddie)

## (cinco)

### domingo, cinco de octubre

Eddie es el primero de apartar la mirada. Eddie siempre es el primero en apartar la mirada cuando se trata de su madre. Sonia refulge, parece hincharse de orgullo en su sofá favorito. El tapizado y su vestido parecen una extensión el uno del otro, el mismo tono amarillento de su piel.

—Mamá —protesta, ladeando un poco la cabeza. La taza fría en su regazo. Apenas ha tocado su té, a su madre solo le quedan un par de galletas sobre el plato.

— _Eddie_ —responde en el mismo tono.

—No es… —murmura, apoya la taza sobre la mesita del salón—. Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.

—Podrías estar muerto —le contradice y Eddie tiene que esforzarse por no poner los ojos en blanco, por no (por no alcanzar su inhalador, porque le hace sentirse débil cuando lo utiliza delante de ella. Un chico tan delicado) dejarse llevar por lo absurdo de la sensación. No creer en lo que dice. Tanto como muerto…

Avergonzado, por haber tenido que pedir dinero para volver a casa. Enfadado. Va a tener que solicitar toda su documentación de nuevo y va a perder días de trabajo. Si fuera por él, no se lo habría dicho a su madre. Pero Sonia nunca ha respetado sus límites (ningún límite, a decir verdad). Debería estar más entrenado a estas alturas a darse cuenta de cuándo hay alguien escuchando por el otro teléfono.

—¡Por Dios! —exclama, levantándose. Apretando los puños. Está a punto de perder los nervios. Normalmente no le grita, no le gusta gritar a su madre. Es algo que le hace sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Maligno. Un mal hijo, con todo lo que ha hecho su madre por él—. Esto es ridículo.

—La noche está llena de peligros, Eddie, te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa —insiste Sonia, llevándose una mano al pecho. Sabe lo que está a punto de hacer. Se va a echar a llorar—. ¿Y entonces qué iba a ser de mí? ¿Eh? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en tu pobre madre?

Si lo hace es porque funciona. Todas y cada una de las veces. Eddie respira hondo.

—Mami —dice. Y sabe que es ridículo. Solo fue una cena con sus viejos amigos, sus antiguos compañeros de universidad. No ha estado solo en ningún momento, ni ha abusado de la bebida. Joder, ni siquiera ha tenido resaca hoy.

Pero su madre está llorando y es como si tuviera cinco años otra vez y no supiera consolarla. Esas lágrimas eran de verdad, no como estas. Hace mucho que no llora de verdad. Aun así se siente pequeño e impotente ante ellas y no va a prometerle que no saldrá más aunque sea lo que ella quiere. Lo que las detendría en el acto.

—Oh, sí, tu pobre madre. ¿Has pensado en mí cuando tenga que escoger tu ataúd? ¿Eh? —Se lleva una mano a la cara, medio ocultando su rostro tras de ella. Es solo para el efecto dramático, si la fuerza con la que se sorbe los mocos inexistentes es muestra de algo.

Funciona igual.

—Mamá —insiste acercándose. Se arrodilla al lado de ella, agarra la mano que tiene libre. La voz le tiembla—. No llores, por favor. Estoy bien.

—Te han agredido —insiste.

—Solo me han quitado la cartera —dice. Protesta. Sonia aprieta con fuerza su mano—. Ni siquiera me enteré. Casi fue divertido.

No es verdad.

—Te han robado —insiste—. Podrían haberte matado.

Eddie apoya la mano que tiene libre en su mejilla y le seca las lágrimas de cocodrilo con el pulgar. Las odia. Odia tanto que las utilice contra él.

—No llores —repite—, está todo bien. No llores. No ha pasado nada. No… No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—Oh, Eddie —se lamenta—, yo siempre me preocupo por ti. Un chico tan delicado…

No le sostiene mucho más la mirada, no podría. Le besa la frente, con esa sensación desagradable en el fondo de su pecho, y espera que sea suficiente. Y se calla lo demás que tiene dentro. No dice que no tiene que preocuparse por él porque ya es un adulto. Todo un hombre. No lo dice porque, también, es algo que le gusta. Su madre es tan excusa para él, como es él para ella. Es seguridad, cuando la necesita. Es pertenencia.

—Termínate las galletas —dice, separándose y acercándole la mesita auxiliar en la que come. Su madre asiente y se seca las lágrimas que aún quedan en sus mejillas con su pañuelo blanco—. Yo…

No termina la frase, alguien llama a la puerta.

—Voy a ver quién es.

—¡Mira por la mirilla antes! —recomienda su madre sin perder un segundo. Eddie no pone los ojos en blanco: los años, la gran ciudad, solo ha servido para que Sonia esté más asustada que nunca. El mundo exterior es malvado y peligroso y nunca se ha cansado de repetírselo.

Cuando abre la puerta, se arrepiente de no haberle hecho caso. Son dos mujeres y Eddie es dolorosamente consciente de que sabe quiénes son. No por nombre ni nada por el estilo, pero las vio la noche anterior. Primero en el restaurante, luego en la discoteca. Besándose, cogidas de la mano. Y hay algo de verlas así, tan cómodas la una con la otra, que hace que Eddie se sienta incómodo. Un poco celoso.

Ha hablado con la rubia, dice que le conoce. Eddie no (aunque a lo mejor sí. Y reconocer de dónde solo serviría para darle un poder sobre él que ni siquiera él mismo sostiene) la ha visto antes en su vida. Parecen diferentes, muy diferentes. Y aterradoras.

Levanta la vista, dándose cuenta de que se ha fijado en lo cerca que tienen las manos. Rozándose, demasiado cerca. Como si hubieran llegado hasta allí con ellas entrelazadas. Como si estuvieran listas para volverlo a estar en cualquier momento. Nota como se ruboriza.

No. No va arriesgarse a eso.

—Eh… —murmura sin saber qué decir. La rubia le recuerda un poco al personaje de Jennifer Aniston en Friends en las primeras temporadas. Cuando llevaba el pelo rubio y corto. Juvenil, desenfadada. Muy bonita. La otra es morena, con el pelo muy rizado y viste exactamente como alguien a quien Eddie acudiría por consejo profesional—. ¿Qué?

Muy elocuente.

—Ed Kaspbrak, ¿verdad? —dice la morena, Eddie entorna los ojos. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabe su nombre? Le molesta, claro que le molesta.

—Esto raya el acoso.

Ella se encoge de hombros y saca algo de su bolso. Eddie tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que es su cartera, la que perdió anoche. El corazón le da un salto.

—Tienes que estar de puta coña —farfulla dando un paso al frente para recuperarla.

Pero la mujer solo la levanta por encima de su cabeza, dando un paso atrás. Y Eddie se detiene. Mira su cartera, fuera de su alcance. Piensa que podría intentar cogerla de todas formas. Luchar por ella. No es mucho más alta que él y Eddie parece bastante más sólido que ella. Al menos, fuerte. Podría tumbarla, cree, si se lo propusiera. No se mueve. No va a… saltarle encima. Es absurdo.

Además, es su cartera. No sabe de dónde la han sacado, pero duda que sea fortuito. Y siente algo de (miedo) curiosidad por todo. La rubia quería hablar con él, ¿no?

Así que cierra un poco la puerta detrás de sí, utilizando el pestillo para evitar que le deje fuera:

—¿Qué coño queréis? —dice en voz baja. No quiere que su madre les sorprenda. Que se entere. Lo último que necesita es que las invite a entrar. O que intente emparejarle con la rubia, conociéndola sería capaz. Hay tantas cosas que le preocupan de Eddie: que se junte con mala gente, que sus (pocos) amigos sean una mala influencia, que no esté en casa a la hora de la cena, que no haya nadie que le cuide cuando ella ya no esté, que hace mucho que no va a misa, que pasa demasiadas horas fuera…

Las chicas intercambian una mirada rápida.

—¿Qué tal un café? —propone la morena, sonriendo—. Una conversación sincera durante lo que tardemos en tomar un café.

La rubia asiente. Eddie no piensa meterlas en su casa. No con su madre allí. Sabe que no llegaría el día en que dejara de taladrarle con el tema. Pero, sí. Un café podría ser. A la vuelta de la esquina, rápido. En suelo neutral. Por desgracia, la puerta se abre detrás suya y Sonia saca la cabeza:

—¿Qué está pasando? —demanda—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, mamá —dice, sonriéndole y utilizando un tono de voz más tranquilo. Tierno. Intentando ignorar la presión de su pecho. Va a ser capaz de superar esto, sea lo que sea, sin ayuda de su inhalador y sin perder los papeles—. Todo bien, vuelve dentro.

Su madre las mira con esa expresión crítica que solo ella sabe poner:

—No vamos a cambiar de religión —dice Sonia al final, taladrando a ambas mujeres con sus ojos pequeños— y tampoco vamos a compraros nada.

Eddie aprieta los labios.

—No estamos vendiendo nada, señora —dice la morena un poco a la defensiva.

—Encontramos su cartera —añade la rubia y su amiga la muestra, como prueba.

—Me la están devolviendo, mamá —murmura intentando no sentirse incómodo. Odia que la gente le vea interactuar con su madre, porque le hace sentirse pequeño y débil. Avergonzado. Es un hombre adulto que todavía llama _mami_ a su madre y que vive con ella.

Un niño de mamá.

—Y su hijo nos iba a invitar a un café para agradecérnoslo —explica la rubia rápidamente—. Tiene un hijo muy amable.

—Té con pastas —corrige Eddie, sonriendo. Nota la expresión tensa en sus labios y cree que Sonia también la ve, porque tuerce el gesto en una mueca.

—No os vamos a dar dinero —dice su madre. Y si hubiese sido otra gente, bueno. Eddie probablemente se habría muerto de vergüenza. Pero no las conoce y su hostilidad puede jugar a su favor.

—No queremos su dinero —replica la rubia, quitándole la cartera a su novia y tendiéndola al aire, como diciendo: tómala, es una ofrenda de paz. Eddie duda un momento, mirando a la mano extendida. También parece una trampa. Está bastante seguro de que es una trampa. Le asusta la posibilidad de que si las mete en casa su madre, sepa de qué le conocen y la venda que Eddie se ha asegurado que esté allí todos estos años se va a caer y eso es lo último que quiere. Lo último que necesita.

Estira la mano, duda. La rubia le sonríe, como animándole a que dé el paso. Es un gesto bonito. Y Eddie alarga la mano y se la quita. No ocurre nada.

Se gira hacia su madre, ella sigue allí. Parada, mirándolas. Ocupando todo el espacio. Eddie suspira y señala hacia dentro:

—Pasad.

## (seis)

Deja el calentador de agua en su sitio y pulsa el botón de encendido, intentando ignorar el hecho de que hay dos desconocidas en la otra habitación. Con su madre.

Parecen relativamente inofensivas. Y Eddie tiene ya la cartera en su bolsillo con su dinero intacto. Pero existen las armas de fuego y las tías que parecen inofensivas pero en lugar son artistas marciales y ellos son él y su madre y su madre está mayor y… Cierra los ojos y se frota los párpados con ambas manos. Ridículo.

No se queda esperando de brazos cruzados. Prepara una bandeja con la tetera, las pastas. Servilletas. Coloca cuatro tazas bocabajo, sobre unos platitos a juego. Cucharas. Cuando salta el pitillo de que el agua está caliente, usa ambas manos para servirla.

Es… relajante.

Cuando vuelve al salón, su madre está sentada en su butaca. La rubia, de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Como si no supiera exactamente cuál es su lugar (ninguno, no hay ningún sitio para ella) en el salón de Eddie. La otra está mirando la pared en la que su madre ha colgado todos sus recuerdos. Solo son fotos viejas. Eddie las odia, cada marco es más ridículo que el anterior y los cristales parecen brillar cada vez que encienden la luz. Son baratos y, la mayoría de esos recuerdos, falsos. Sonrisas forzadas antes de que salte el flash.

—Podéis sentaros —dice dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita del salón.

Pero ninguna de las dos se mueve y, tal y como está el ambiente, su su madre les ha debido decir algo desagradable. No está seguro de si debería disculparse. De cuál es el comportamiento adecuado (aceptable para su madre) cuando dos desconocidas se meten en tu casa a la fuerza.

Entonces, la morena suelta un resoplido:

—Lo juro por Dios —dice, sin levantar la mirada de la pared—. En Europa tienen a la Sirenita de Edvard Eriksen y nosotros tenemos la colección más ridícula de estatuas de Paul Bunyan. Creo que habla más que de sobra del tipo de país que tenemos, ¿eh?

No necesita mirar para saber de qué foto está hablando. A él tampoco le gusta. En parte porque no recuerda (ni su infancia, ni la ciudad en sí) mucho del evento. En la fotografía hay muchísima gente y alguien (Eddie supone que una de sus tías, porque su madre jamás habría confiado su cámara a un viandante aleatorio) les sacó una foto de esas con perspectiva. En la que su madre casi parece tan alta como Paul Bunyan, el doble de ancha. Casi parece una foto de familia. La más tétrica de todas ellas.

Su madre tiene un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo aprieta contra ella y Eddie parece completamente disgustado en la imagen. Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar por qué, pero tiene los ojos rojos y los labios apretados. Y los carteles y los globos de fondo, la multitud. Más medias fotos detrás de ellos, de más idiotas que intentaban conseguir la misma instantánea.

Por supuesto, su comentario ha llamado la atención de la otra mujer, que da un par de pasos hacia la pared para cotillear también. La morena descuelga el cuadro sin pararse a pedir permiso y se lo tiende para que pueda mirarlo. Eddie está a punto de decirle que lo vuelva a dejar donde estaba, cuando su madre dice con orgullo y cierto tono de desafío:

—Pues yo adoro esas estatuas. —Es cierto. Tiene un álbum lleno de fotografías de viajes que hizo de joven para verlas. De cuando salía con su padre, de casada. Alguna más moderna, de cuando Eddie ya era mayor y ella tenía menos achaques.

—¿Cuál es esta? —pregunta, dejando que su amiga se quede con el cuadro. Eddie no acaba de tener claro si su curiosidad es honesta o solo está intentando hacer tiempo, conversación—. ¿Ruta 66?

Tampoco le importa mucho. Cuando más hablen con su madre, menos hablarán con él y antes se irán. Así que se dedica a retirar el filtro antes de que el té se pase y a servirlo. Nota como la mujer rubia se acerca y deja la fotografía en la mesa, junto a la bandeja. Sin molestarse en volver a colocarla en su sitio.

Lo hará él luego. Mientras escucha a su madre quejarse de lo maleducada que es la gente. Mientras él mismo repite internamente todo lo que diga porque, por supuesto, tendrá razón.

—Oh, cielo, no. —Su madre sonríe con condescendencia—. Tengo esa, claro que sí, de cuando era más joven. Esa está más cerca, mucho más, en Maine.

—Eddie —le llama la rubia. Él se incorpora y la mira. Tiene el ceño un poco arrugado y está mucho más cerca de lo que él se habría esperado que estuviera.

—¿Qué? —pregunta tontamente. No se han presentado, pero supone que ha decidido llamarle como le resulte más familiar. A lo mejor solo tiene cara de Eddie. O ha oído a su madre llamarlo así.

Ella sonríe y le abraza, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro. Apretándole contra su pecho con fuerza. Eddie se queda muy quieto, brazos laxos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No está acostumbrado a que le abracen mujeres, quitando a su madre o a sus (ya fallecidas) tías. Menos a mujeres cuyas novias están a menos de medio metro.

—Joder —dice ella.

—¿Qué? —repite. Ella se separa un poco, apoya las manos sobre sus mejillas. Eddie retrocedería, pero todo es tan estrambótico que no es capaz de moverse.

—El puto Eddie Kaspbrak —dice como si significara algo. Con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Tanto su madre como la otra les están mirando, conversación olvidada. Ambas están tan confusas como él mismo. Eddie está seguro de que podría empezar a contar los segundos antes de que su madre pierda cualquier resquicio de compostura.

Se aclara la garganta.

—¿De acuerdo?

Ella suelta una risita floja y le da un manotazo en el hombro antes de separarse.

—Beverly Marsh, tonto —dice en un tono cariñoso, señalándose a sí misma.

—Ya te he dich…

—Bev, de Derry —insiste.

Oh. (Así se llamaba la ciudad) Sí.

## (siete)

Es como si se hubiera corrido una cortina. Beverly está en los Barrens, sonriendo. Con el pelo rojo y rizado, el moratón en la mejilla y sus botines de chica mayor. Beverly fumando en las escaleras de incendios de su casa, tocando el piano eléctrico con solo dos dedos y riéndose tan fuerte que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

—¿Beverly? —repite.

—Joder —insiste y se tapa la boca con una mano, parece que quiere volver a alargar la mano para tocarle. Que se está conteniendo—. No te había reconocido hasta ahora.

—Eddie —le llama su madre en un tono autoritario. No podía quedarse callada mucho más tiempo, claro.

—Es Beverly Marsh, mamá —repite como toda explicación. Da el paso que ella ha retrocedido, para volver a acercarse—. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

No sabe para qué la está incluyendo. Objetivamente, lo que debería hacer es coger a Beverly y arrastrarla hasta su habitación. O a la cocina. Su madre nunca entra allí, aunque solo sea por el hecho de que es ridículamente pequeña y hace tiempo que no pasa a través de la puerta.

Tiene el recuerdo de que su madre nunca fue muy fan de Bev.

—Hola, señora Kaspbrak. —Beverly no deja de mirarle, sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Me acuerdo de Alvin —dice su madre sin responder a su saludo. Y Eddie ahoga un escalofrío. Ahora que lo dice, él también se acuerda de Alvin—. De lo solo que se quedó cuando tú también le abandonaste.

Beverly se ruboriza. Abre los ojos cómicamente y ladea la cabeza hacia su madre, como si quisiera responderle algo y no supiera el qué.

—Ignórala —recomienda, notando el calor claro e inequívoco de la rabia que solo su madre es capaz de sacar en él.

—¡Eddie! —protesta su madre escandalizada. Cuando Beverly se marche, bueno. Probablemente le lean la cartilla, _otra vez_.

—Ven —decide, agarrándola por la mano y tirando de ella.

—¡Bev! —dice la otra mujer, como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer. Eddie se detiene, para que la responda. Tampoco va a arrastrarla sin más, ¿no? Pero no la suelta.

No cree saber cómo.

—Espera aquí, tómate el té —le pide Bev en un tono rápido—. Solo… No la escuches.

Eddie no puede creer que haya dicho eso. Sonríe y da un suave tirón para que empiece a moverse. No sabe cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan vivo.

El piso no es grande, en absoluto. Su madre lo compró cuando le admitieron en la NYU. Un zapatero con dos habitaciones pegadas y un baño ridículamente pequeño. Lo único que tiene un tamaño aceptable es el salón y los muebles grandes y pesados que su madre se trajo de (precisamente) Derry parecen comérselo entero.

La cocina es la peor habitación de todas, estrecha y alargada. Con los armarios que llegan hasta el techo a ambos lados, apenas un pasillo. Pero al fondo hay una puerta que da a un balcón. Y el balcón da a un patio interior y el paisaje no merece en absoluto la pena. Pero Eddie ha colocado allí una mesita y una silla y hay un cactus que aún no se ha cargado y es a donde suele ir cuando no quiere marcharse, pero tampoco quiere estar en casa.

A leer, para escuchar la radio. Música, la retransmisión de algún partido de béisbol. A existir.

Lo primero que hace al cerrar la puerta del balcón detrás de sí es alargar una mano a su pelo:

—¿Pero qué te has hecho?

Y Beverly sonríe y aparta la mirada. Al patio interior, al resto de balcones. La gente es una guarra y la suciedad y los trastos se apilan en todas partes. Es una vista horrible.

—No sé, necesitaba un cambio. ¿Sabes? —Enreda uno de sus dedos en un mechón y lo mira—. ¿Crees que me queda mal?

¿Mal?

No. 

—No —promete. Raro. Muchísimo—. Estás guapa.

Es un adulto y tiene que obligarse a decirlo, notando como se le suben los colores. Pero merece la pena, porque Beverly vuelve a ampliar su sonrisa.

—Tú también —dice sin pensarlo. Fácil, como parece que todo le viene. Fácil, como besar a una chica en un restaurante pijo y bailar luego con ella. Rodeada de ojos que las observan. Como seguir a un desconocido porque piensa que quizá pueda conocerlo. Robarle la cartera en un intento de descubrir de qué.

—Lo siento —ofrece débilmente, apoyando los codos sobre la barandilla. Beverly le imita. No hay mucho espacio y sus hombros se rozan. Es lo más que se ha sentido como en casa en mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

Eddie se moja los labios antes de contestar:

—Por lo de ayer —dice. Tiene la sensación de que ya se ha disculpado por eso, pero es importante. Hace una mueca, recuerda los moratones, a Beverly abrazándolo porque iba a marcharse a Portland con su tía e iba a echarle _tantísimo_ de menos. Hace una mueca—: por mi madre.

Ella no sonríe. Se inclina un poco, para que sus hombros choquen en un gesto cariñoso. Dios, la ha echado de menos. Y eso, eso es lo más raro de todo, porque no recuerda hacerlo antes de hoy, porque siente su falta como si hubiera perdido un brazo. Pero está contento, casi emocionado de que esté allí.

—¿Te importa que fume? —le pregunta Beverly, cigarro ya en la mano. Tiene el no en la punto de la lengua. Su madre siempre ha odiado el que tenga amigos que fumen, como si pudieran pasarle el mal vicio solo por asociación. Y tampoco es que Beverly le guste mucho de base: para qué darle más motivos.

Y, a decir verdad, tampoco Eddie es muy fan del olor. Odia el que se quede pegado en la ropa y en los muebles durante _días_.

—Es un balcón —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Su madre no llega nunca hasta allí y, aunque lo hiciera, por Bev merecería la pena aguantarla echando pestes sobre el tema—. Si no es para lo que los inventaron…

Beverly resopla:

—Estaba pensando en tu asma, idiota. —Y usa un tono completamente cariñoso.

—Eso no te detuvo nunca —responde él sin parpadear. Bev se ruboriza y aparta la mirada hacia el patio interior—. Fuma.

Parece dudarlo un momento, pero al final se encoge de hombros y enciende el cigarrillo. Es diferente. Supone que es lo normal, cuando la gente crece. Madura. Y parece que ella lo ha hecho,, madurar, mucho más que él al menos. De una forma en la con la que Eddie solo puede soñar. Libre, feliz.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Uh?

Eddie duda un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros y aclarar:

—Tu novia.

—Violet —dice, esboza una sonrisa tímida—. No sé si somos novias, suena un poco ridículo a estas edades. ¿No? Como adolescente. Salimos y tenemos citas y luego nos acostamos.

Eddie no responde. No sabría qué decir, de todas formas. ¿Que él no encuentra ridícula la etiqueta? ¿Que él la usó una vez, cuando iba a la universidad, y se la presentó orgulloso a su madre? Mira, mamá. Mi novia. Lo he logrado.

¿Que duró un suspiro?

¿Que se sintió aliviado de que acabase?

—Nos estamos conociendo —añade, después. Como rompiendo el silencio de Eddie ha creado él solito—. Es nuevo, pero… Supongo que sí. Que es mi novia.

—Cuéntame —le pide.

—No sé. Es… —Toma una calada larga, como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos—. Acabo de dejar a este tío, ¿vale? Un completo hijo de puta. Categoría A+.

Eddie frunce el ceño.

—No jodas.

—Sí, un capullo. Y, no sé. Ya la había visto antes, ¿sabes? Trabajamos en el mismo edificio. —Y Eddie no sabe por qué suena raro que Beverly tenga un trabajo. Es como, sí. Ninguno de los dos tiene catorce años ya. Debe de poner cara, porque Bev tira la ceniza que se ha acumulado en su cigarro con un movimiento de mano y murmura—: perdona, te estoy aburriendo.

—No, cuéntamelo —insiste, intentando recordar si alguna vez fueron tan cercanos. Recuerda quererla muchísimo, escurrir un trapo lleno de agua rojiza y la llave que ya no lleva al cuello—. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, incluso lo del trabajo ese.

—Trabajo en una firma de moda —admite, con una sonrisita orgullosa en los labios—. No es gran cosa, cosiendo más que nada. Pero…

—Te encanta, ¿no?

—Sí. Creo que, no sé, siempre pensé que acabaría siendo camarera Como mi madre, ¿sabes? Y no… —Respira hondo, agita la cabeza—. No es que tenga nada de malo, pero no… Y de pronto… —No termina la frase—. Creo que este puede ser el trabajo de mi vida, ¿de acuerdo?

No quiere compararlo, no tiene sentido hacerlo. Él… se siente tan mayor, tan cansado. Su trabajo le gusta, pero no le hace (como nada en su vida) especialmente feliz. Solo es una manera de ganar dinero, de ser adulto. De escapar de allí, de esta casa. Quiere a su madre, pero hay veces que la ahogaría con sus propias manos. Piensa en sus amigos de la universidad, a los que casi no soporta y con los que no sabe por qué sigue saliendo. A sus compañeros del trabajo, que le hacen sentir incómodo y completamente fuera de lugar.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —pregunta un poco confundido. Beverly se encoge de hombros, mirándolo de medio lado.

—Que si estás viendo a alguien. Que me cuentes algo, lo que sea, sobre ti.

—No estoy viendo a nadie —admite, intentando no sentirse incómodo por ello. La explicación aparece en sus labios antes de pensar si quiere dársela—: mi madre no está bien y entre el trabajo y ella no tengo mucho tiempo. La verdad.

Está mintiendo. Tiene mucho más tiempo del que deja que nadie piense que tiene: y sí, puede que a su madre le guste tenerlo en casa y que le agobie cuando sale, tirando del viejo hilo de la culpabilidad.

Solo…

No es como si no tuviera otras opciones. Podría contratar a alguien que cuidara de ella, marcharse de casa de una vez por todas. A la tercera va la vencida, dicen. Pero hay algo en la idea de independizarse, algo fatalista, que hace que se maree. Que evita que dé el paso.

—Vaya —dice Beverly—. Lo siento.

Eddie sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Ya la conoces. Es un verdadero grano en el culo, pero me quiere.

Beverly entrecierra los ojos, pero no comenta nada. Es casi como si fuera capaz de ver directamente a través de él. No le gusta.

—Yo… —dice.

Hay un pequeño _clic_ , de la puerta al abrirse. Los dos se giran, es solo la novia de Beverly —Violet.

—No la aguanto más —dice, directa y sincera. Y Eddie siente inmediata y pura pena por ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpa y ella simplemente se encoge de hombros. Ojos fijos en Beverly.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

Y Eddie está mirando a Beverly y ella parece a punto de decir que no, que se quiere quedar allí. Y Eddie quiere que lo haga, así que… lo más probable es que esté proyectando. No quiere que se vaya porque le da miedo volver a olvidarse. Porque no ha pensado en Beverly desde hace años. Y es tan absurdo, tan absurdo. No te olvidas de la gente a la que quieres, no así. Así que si se va, bueno. No hay ninguna garantía de que no vaya a volver a pasar. Por estúpido que parezca.

Se volverán a ver.

—Sí, claro. Dame un momento —dice sacando de su bolso un teléfono móvil y ofreciéndoselo a Eddie—: anótate.

Y Eddie lo hace.

—Es mi número del trabajo —añade rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros y marcando el botón de llamada para tener él también su número—. Podría llamarte algún día.

—Cuando quieras.

Beverly sonríe y le da un abrazo que Eddie responde —esta vez sí— sin pensárselo mucho.

—Cuídate, Eddie.

—Te llamaré —promete.

Y ella asiente. Deja la mano un momento más de lo normal sobre su hombro. Eddie asiente.

No las acompaña a la puerta.

## (ocho)

Espera un par de minutos antes de decidir salir de su escondite para enfrentarse a su madre. Sigue en su sofá, con el ceño fruncido y expresión enfadada:

—No me gusta esa chica —le dice. Y Eddie coge la foto que quitó Violet de la pared para volverla a dejar en su lugar. Su madre ha envejecido mal: ha ganado peso, ha perdido postura y capacidad visual. Cada día está más asustada, es más gruñona—. Ya sabes lo que la gente decía de ella cuando era una niña.

Eddie hace una mueca. No se acuerda de lo que la gente decía, pero supone que si su madre lo hace, solo podía ser malo.

—La gente habla sin saber —responde, un poco airado. Mira el cuadro un momento, asegurándose de que está más o menos recto, antes de retroceder—. Beverly es una buena amiga mía.

—Y la gente con la que se junta… —continúa en ese mismo tono.

Y Eddie cae, claro que cae:

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta confundido.

—Que era negra —sisea su madre. Y, oh. Por supuesto—. Y tú me dejaste sola con ella. Podría haberme pasado cualquier cosa.

Eddie recoge las tazas (la suya de antes, la de ahora y la de Beverly completamente frías, el resto vacías), los platos de pastas y la tetera sobre la bandeja. Su madre siempre ha dejado caer ese tipo de comentarios para casa, para cuando están solos y no hay nadie más que pueda oír porque sabe que Eddie no va a contestarle. No va a tener el valor de hacerlo.

—Eddie, ¿me estás escuchando?

—No, mamá.

Se lleva la bandeja a la cocina.

## (nueve)

Saca la caja de cartón del fondo de su armario y la coloca en el centro de la habitación. Se queda allí, de cuclillas en el suelo un rato. La parte de arriba tiene una capa seria de polvo, tanta como si hiciera ocho años que nadie la abre. Nueve, quizá.

Recuerda cuando la hizo. Se acababan de mudar y Eddie se sentía demasiado mayor como para volver a colgar las cosas de su infancia en su nuevo cuarto. Su primer (y único) cuarto de adulto. Pero tampoco quería tirarlo: aún le tenía cariño al niño que fue, algunos recuerdos (¿cómo se olvida uno de su propia vida? ¿De su infancia?) demasiado cercanos como para deshacerse de ellos. Demasiado importantes.

Tira de las tapas hasta que el cierre cede y se abre, soltando una capa de polvo al aire. Eddie tose (es como si no perteneciera a ningún sitio. Incluso con Bev en su cabeza, ahora, es como si faltara algo. Como si faltara él mismo), tapándose la boca con el brazo.

Quiere creer que allí, entre toda esa basura que debería haber tirado hace _años_ , tiene que haber algo que grite Beverly por todos sus poros. No solo ella, cuanto más lo piensa menos sentido tiene. Está seguro de que no podían haber sido solo ellos dos, no importa como lo mire: hay huecos, como un vacío, en lo poco que recuerda. De ninguna manera eran solo ellos dos.

Pero por más que intenta pensar en el tema, en quién falta, lo único que encuentra es un pequeño zumbido en el fondo de su cabeza.

Tiene veintiséis años y encuentra que la mayoría de cosas que hay allí no son más que basura que debieron de significar el mundo para su yo más joven. Hay un par de cartillas con sus notas que tira a un lado, lo que parece un dibujo de un vaquero montado a caballo completamente _horrible_ y algo arrugado que, en retrospectiva, no entiende por qué guardó. Su muñeco de Chuck Norris karateca, con el torso desnudo y una rodilla raspada de alguna sesión de juego demasiado brusca. Hay varios números de los cómics del Capitán Midnight que fueron de su padre antes que de él. Solía leérselos cuando era pequeño, antes de darle el beso de buenas noches.

Su madre se los leía años (hasta que empezó a perder visión) después de que su padre muriera. Se los sabía de memoria, pero había algo tranquilizante en su voz cuando leía. Cuando (todavía le intentaba hacer feliz) cambiaba el tono para intentar imitar el cambio de personaje. Dios, ¿no había un anillo? Eddie recuerda uno, de plástico amarillo y motivos aztecas. Tenía una piedra falsa roja en el centro que podía abrirse, revelando un compartimento secreto.

Era un compartimento secreto.

Lo encuentra en el fondo de la caja, pero está vacío. Un trozo de plástico. Se lo pone de todas formas en el anillo meñique, solía llevarlo allí.

Sonríe cuando se lo quita, dejándolo con cuidado encima de la pila de cómics. No es lo que está buscando.

Por algún motivo guardó una lámpara de lava que no recuerda haber comprado ni haber puesto nunca en funcionamiento. Y…

Hay como un millón de casetes grabados, con sus carcasas y sus etiquetas escritas a letra —no la suya. La primera canción de la primera cinta que coge es _Should I Stay or Should I Go_ de los Clash y Eddie duda que su madre le hubiera dejado escuchar ese tipo de música en casa. ¿Punk? Probablemente, antes muerta. Tampoco… No es como si tuviera un tipo-tipo de música con la que se sienta identificado, nunca le ha importado demasiado. Conoce las canciones que están listadas, porque son buenas y le gustan, y hay ocasiones en la que simplemente no hay otro tipo de música que le apetezca. Pero, eso.

No su rollo. Especialmente.

Tiene un walkman dentro de la caja y, tras tantear en uno de los cajones de su escritorio por unas pilas, mete el casete, se coloca los cascos viejos y que le quedan un poco pequeños (son de niño) y le da a _play_. Aguanta la respiración (hace siglos que nadie lo utiliza) hasta que el ruido blanco inunda sus oídos. Cierra los ojos, dejándose arrullar por los acordes familiares.

Hay más, como media docena de ellas. Con canciones como _Ace of Spades_ de Motörhead o _Run to the Hills_ de Iron Maiden y Eddie no sabe de dónde deben de haber salido, pero todas ellas han sido etiquetadas con la misma (alguien perdió mucho tiempo en grabar estas cintas) letra pequeña e infantil, irregular, que no le pertenece. Y le cuesta entender por qué de entre toda la música que podría haber guardado de su infancia, se decidió por esta precisamente. Tuvo que significa algo en algún momento.

Cree que recuerda a Beverly, con el pelo rojo y rizado y las piernas cruzadas, moviendo un pie al ritmo de la (de esta) música. Sonriendo.

Deja el walkman a un lado y vuelve su atención al contenido de la caja. Está su VHS de los Cazafantasmas y varias hojas arrancadas de sus anuarios. No pudo molestarse en guardar los libros al completo, supone que no necesita recordarlo para saber por qué. Le cuesta imaginarse como alguien popular. Probablemente, fuera un perdedor. No le habría firmado mucha gente y la que lo hiciera tampoco merecería (¿ni siquiera Bev?) la pena, ¿no? Así que para qué molestarse.

Son cinco hojas, de diferentes años. Y Eddie sale en todas ellas. Beverly solo en una, en la que son más jóvenes. Mira a la cámara, casi desafiándola, y tiene un corte sobre la ceja que medio oculta su flequillo. Como si estuviera intentando ocultarlo.

Y Eddie mira su foto —su ridícula y pequeña foto del anuario. Con su nombre a un lado (Marsh, Beverly) y el espacio dedicado para una cita, vacío. No podía tener más de quince años. Tampoco menos de trece. Si quería una prueba documental e inequívoca de que Beverly existió, ahí está.

Lo que es más descorazonador es que no reconoce a ninguno de los otros chicos. Es como si los hubieran borrado completamente de la memoria. Recorre las fotografías de los que fueron sus compañeros, de los que están en su misma página.

Debían de ir a su clase, ¿no? Con alguno hablaría, al menos. Alguna vez.

Repasa a los chicos de la primera fila. Patricia O’Hara, Edward Corcoran, Richard Tozier. Los de la segunda.

(William Denbrough, Brenda Arrowsmith, Eleanor Geiger).

Él está entre un chico llamado Jaylen Walmsley y una tal Melinda Maynard.

(Kendra Dickens, Nelson Bell y Christina Moors).

No conoce a esta gente, no conoce a esta gente. Y es ridículo, porque las hojas que ha guardado son las de los siguientes años y esa gente sigue estando allí (no toda, claro, la gente desaparece. De la primera hoja a la segunda faltan cuatro chavales y, de los veinticuatro que eran, el número baja hasta trece cuando llega a la quinta. El colegio usa el trozo libre para anuncios promocionar a «Herramientas de Precisión Kitchener» con anuncios cada vez más grandes) y Eddie recuerda exactamente _nada_ de ellos. Tiene un sabor amargo en la boca y cree que se va a volver loco. Porque no recuerda dónde estudió, si cogía el autobús o iba andando. Si se le daba mejor matemáticas (supone que sí) o la lengua. Si…

Está escuchando a KISS ( _I Was Madre For Lovin’ You_ ) cuando se da cuenta de que su madre está mirándole desde el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco airado, quitándose los cascos y dejándolo apoyado sobre su cuello. Supone que podría si quiere saber algo no tiene mejor persona a la que preguntarle: está claro que su madre recuerda a Beverly. A lo mejor tiene alguna historia que quiera compartir de su infancia.

Se muerde la lengua. Conociéndola, nada de lo que diga será bueno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta sin llegar a entrar. Eddie mira a su alrededor. Ha ido apilando todo lo que ha sacado de la caja a su alrededor, sin mucho orden ni concierto. Y, aunque no se considera una persona ordenada _per se_ , intenta mantener las cosas en su sitio. Reduce las discusiones con su madre y le hace sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo bueno. Adulto.

—Miraba las cosas de cuando era pequeño —dice, porque es verdad. Duda un momento antes de estirar hacia ella las fotos de los anuarios—. He encontrado una foto de Beverly.

Su madre entorna los ojos y, durante una fracción de segundo, Eddie teme que haya sido una mala idea: que vaya a saltar hacia delante para destruirla en mil pedazos.

Solo dice:

—Tampoco fuiste tan amigo de esa chica. —Es un comentario duro al que Eddie no le dedica ni medio segundo. Claro que fue amigo de Beverly. Uno no quiere a otra persona tantísimo si no existiera un vínculo real entre ellos.

Beverly y él eran amigos y puede que fuera ella la que grabara los casetes. Puede imaginársela, tendiéndole la cinta con una sonrisa en los labios y diciendo: te he grabado una copia, por si te gusta alguna de las canciones. Sí, definitivamente algo así podría haber sucedido.

Pero esto, lo de no conocer a ninguna de las personas con las que fue a clase está empezando a sacarle de sus casillas. Quizá… Quizá haya un motivo por el que no se acuerde de ninguno de ellos. No ha pensado en eso _antes_ , pero… tiene sentido. Es como un peso que le aprieta el pecho y necesita el inhalador, pero ahora menos que nunca quiere levantarse a por él.

Sí. Recuerdos bloqueados, eso puede pasar. ¿Verdad?

—¿Tenía…? —empieza, voz aguda. Ahogada. Echa un vistazo rápido a las cintas, intenta repetirse que en algún momento alguien (¿Bev?) puso interés en hacerlas. En escribir las etiquetas, con letra mala pero cuidada—. ¿Tenía algún amigo cuando era pequeño?

El «no» se forma en los labios de su madre y, bueno. Es un golpe duro. Tampoco insospechado: se conoce. No es solo que se sienta fuera de lugar entre sus compañeros de trabajo, si tuviera que apostar, ni siquiera les gusta. El sentimiento es mutuo, claro. Pero su madre no dice es que no. Suspira y se recoloca las gafas (sin las que no puede vivir ya) sobre el puente de la nariz antes de decir en un tono tenso:

—Claro que tenías amigos, cielo.

Mira la foto de Beverly. Está en la misma fila que un niño llamado Benjamin Hanscom (desaparece en el anuario dos años después) y una niña rubia llamada Cissy Clark. Ninguno de los dos nombres le dicen nada. Como el resto.

—¿Sí? —La peor parte es que tiene la sensación de que está mintiendo. De que solo está intentando protegerle. De que sabe que le está mintiendo y que, pese a todo, la perspectiva consigue calmarle. Un poco, al menos. Aunque solo lo esté diciendo para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Sí —dice—. Unos niños horribles, todos ellos. —Entrecierra los ojos y añade en un tono seco—: te estás ahogando.

Eddie hace una mueca, pero hace caso y saca su inhalador. El sabor es más amargo que nunca. Ojalá saber borrar esa expresión del rostro de su madre.

—Buen chico —dice y Eddie se guarda el inhalador en el pantalón antes de que se le ocurra volver a utilizarlo.

—No los recuerdo —murmura, arriesgándose a que su madre sobrerreaccione y decida que una bacteria se está comiendo el cerebro y hay que correr al hospital. Está siendo un poco injusto, supone. Ya no hace eso, pero Eddie sospecha que tiene más que ver con que cada día se puede mover menos que con que no quiera hacerlo. Además, ya es un adulto. Es Eddie el que entra en la consulta del médico por su propio pie dos veces al año, como mínimo. Solo para asegurarse que está bien, sano.

Que no hay ninguna bacteria comiéndose su cerebro.

Y hay algo raro en su expresión, como si estuviera sintiendo lástima de Eddie. Y si ya odia que le haga caso de por sí, que se lo haga porque siente lástima de él es patético.

—Por supuesto que sí, traías a esos chicos todo el tiempo a casa —se queja haciendo un gesto exasperado. Eddie la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que eso es su intento de animarlo. _Patético_ —. ¿Cómo se llamaban?  
»Uno era judío —dice, sin darle tiempo a decir que no se acuerda. Por supuesto _eso_ es de lo primero que dice de él. Que entre los niños de los que supuestamente amigo había uno que no era cristiano—. El chico de los Denbrough, el que era tartamudo. No el que se murió.  
»Y el impertinente. Ese era católico.

Eddie intenta buscar en su cabeza un espacio en el que incluir toda esa información. No tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando, suena un poco a ciencia ficción. Su madre, dejándole meter gente en casa. Está bastante seguro de que Beverly y su novia son las primeras personas que ha invitado a entrar en su vida. Y ha salido exactamente como uno cabría esperar: incómodo, con su madre siendo desagradable con ellas. Corto.

Y si tiene que ser sincero, ni siquiera ha sido cosa suya.

—No me mires como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, tengo fotos —le espeta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, aunque la ha oído a la perfección. Está seguro de que se arrepiente de haberlo dicho, pero se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto hacia atrás.

—Recoge todo esto y ven al salón.

Echa un último vistazo. No hay mucho más dentro de la caja. Porquerías que no le sirven para nada más. Así que con un suspiro, obedece y vuelve a guardar todo (menos los casetes, esos quiere escucharlos) dentro de la caja y vuelve a cerrarla.

Su madre le está esperando en el salón, hay una caja de latón con fotografías encima de la mesa —Eddie la recuerda, desmontando uno a uno sus álbumes cuando se marcharon de Derry, archivando todas las imágenes en este formato: más transportable.

Ya ha empezado a mirarlas, porque en cuanto Eddie entra, dice:

—El chico tartamudo. —Y le tiende una de ellas. Eddie la coge en el acto. Es una foto suya con otro chico, parece que están fuera de una iglesia. Deben de ser pequeños, no más de seis o siete años. Visten de domingo, Eddie tiene un polo amarillo en su mano y el otro chico, la barbilla alta y los ojos brillantes. No lo recuerda. Gira la imagen, casi con la esperanza de que haya un nombre allí apuntado. O una fecha.

Blanco.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se apellidaba? —pregunta, latiéndole el corazón con fuerza. Su madre no se ha inventado esto. Y sí, puede que fuera muy pequeño, pero es una prueba de que en algún momento de su infancia tuvo (conocidos) amigos.

—Denbrough.

Eddie frunce el ceño, el apellido le suena:

—Hay un chico que se llamaba así en mi anuario.

—Claro —responde su madre como si acabara de decir una tontería, sentándose en el sofá en lugar de en su sillón y palmeando el asiento junto al suyo. A Eddie el mensaje le queda claro: no voy a dejar que veas las fotos solo—. Siempre fuisteis a la misma clase.  
»Te puedes quedar las que quieras —añade en un tono raro. Es un gesto que parece tan poco suyo. O solo es Eddie, siendo injusto. Echándole la culpa de todas las cosas que pasan en su vida (el que no se acuerde) sin pensar en cómo le puede sentar eso. Sin pensar en que es su madre y que le quiere, sobre todas las cosas. Que lo ha dado todo por él.

Así que asiente.

—Gracias.

Y se sienta a su lado y le alcanza la caja cuando su madre alarga los brazos hacia delante. Ella la mantiene en su regazo y pasa sus dedos con precisión sobre las imágenes. Cada vez que encuentra una que puede ser, la saca con cuidado y la mantiene en el aire para que Eddie pueda verla, antes de dejar que decida si quiere incluirla en las que se queda o en las que no.

Hay una cantidad absurda de fotografías de ese niño y Eddie, todas iguales. Ellos, con sus trajes de domingo a los pies de la Iglesia. Pantalones cortos, pantalones largos. A veces con un niño (en su silla de pasear, cogido de la mano del otro chico, el tartamudo) pequeño. Al chico Denbrough le gustaba llevar pajarita y las camisas por dentro de los pantalones. Dios, debían de haberles pegado tantísimo en el colegio.

Tienen doce o así cuando aparece la primera foto de Eddie con más chicos que el de la pajarita. Son cuatro y están merendando en la cocina de su casa. Es la primera que separa.

Hay un niño rubio con el pelo rizado y otro con gafas enormes. Los cuatro miran a la cámara, están comiendo sándwiches. Eddie está en medio, pero todos salen bien. Enfocados. Como si a su madre le hubiese preocupado (un poco, al menos) que salieran en la foto. Nota como la garganta se le cierra y le faltan las palabras. No se acuerda de estos chicos. No se acuerda de esta foto.

Su madre se inclina hacia él y utiliza uno de sus dedos, ajena a lo que está viviendo:

—El judío —indica apoyando el dedo encima de la cabeza del niño rubio. Nota su mirada encima y puede percibir su preocupación—. Y el católico. ¿Ya te acuerdas?

Se obliga a sonreír. No, no se acuerda. Podría echarse a llorar (solo serviría para preocuparla aún más. Joder, está preocupada. Como preocupada de verdad), intentar explicarle qué pasa. Preguntarle si ella recuerda algo de su infancia, si es normal (qué va a ser normal), si le pasa como a él y solo es una masa oscura y vacía en el fondo de su cabeza. Una masa que solo se ilumina ante (¿algunos?) los recuerdos que tiene de Bev.

—Sí —miente—. Es solo…  
»Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No he pensado en (¿cómo se llamaba la ciudad?) De-Derry en mucho, mucho tiempo.

No hay más fotos de Bill (Bill, Bill. Su nombre era Bill, cree. El _Gran_ Bill y Eddie puede oír llamándolo por su nombre, trabándose con él y la mezcla entre el calor agradable del fondo de su pecho y la exasperación que siempre le provocaba dejar que le presentara) y de él en la iglesia, pero a cambio hay un puñado en otras circunstancias. El niño de las gafas y él tumbados en el sofá que su madre tenía en el garaje, con cómics en sus regazos y la mirada fija en la cámara. Eddie entre el niño rubio y el de las gafas comiendo una nube de algodón gigantesco en lo que parece la feria de Derry. Más fotos en su cocina, estudiando con Bill, jugando al parchís con Bill y el chico rubio. En el patio de atrás de su casa, con Bill y el de las gafas en lo que parece un primer día de colegio. Con sus enormes mochilas hasta arriba de libros. No deben tener más de trece años.

Y ya está. Después sigue habiendo más fotos de Eddie (una cantidad absurda de ellas), pero los chicos no vuelven a aparecer en ninguna de ellas y, al final, se madre suspira y determina:

—Ya está. —Y cierra la última caja con cuidado—. No hay más.

Y, aunque Eddie quiere preguntar por qué, hay algo en su tono que le indica que probablemente esté tirando de un hilo demasiado tenso: la paciencia de su madre siempre ha sido muy limitada. Y esto es probablemente lo más considerado que ha hecho por él en mucho tiempo. Mira las fotografías.

—Voy a… —dice, señalando hacia su cuarto. Su madre se encoge de hombros y alarga la mano hacia la mesa. Eddie le alcanza el mando.

—Solo prométeme que no vas a meter a ninguno de esos chicos en casa otra vez —dice, encendiendo la televisión.

Eddie lo promete.

## (diez)

No puede creerse que se haya olvidado de Richie Tozier. Con sus gafas gigantes y sus ojos oscuros, la boca llena de palabras que rara vez tenían sentido. Todos esos sueños que hacían que Eddie creyera que había un mundo más allá de Derry. Que hacían que pensara que él también podía.

¿Qué?

¿Salir de allí? ¿Llegar a ser alguien?

Es raro, pero cree que nunca se ha sentido tan importante como cuando estaban los dos juntos. Leyendo cómics, yendo al cine. En los Barrens, el Arcade. Richie tenía ese efecto en él.

Mira la estúpida foto del anuario, la sonrisa forzada, el ángulo raro. La frase («Ni se te ocurra poner una broma de pedos —Mamá»), la camisa hawaiana encima de una camiseta.

Era tan ridículo.

Y Eddie se olvidó de él.

## (once)

### lunes, seis de octubre

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta rara? —dice en cuanto le saluda, teléfono pegado a su oreja y corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Intenta recordarse que se trata de Bev y que va a escucharle. Que no va a juzgar lo que le va a decir, incluso, está bastante seguro, va a intentar entender de qué está hablando. Aunque parezca que ha perdido un tornillo.

«¿Sí?». Beverly no parece nada segura al otro lado. Eddie le toma la palabra cuando dice:

—¿Te acuerdas de Bill Denbrough?

«¿No?», dice ella en un tono que sugiere que no está segura de si debería. «No tengo ni idea de quién me estás hablando».

—¿Y de Richie Tozier?

«¿Debería?», pregunta y hay una risa ahí. Nerviosa. Como si se estuviera imaginando de qué está hablando.

—Eso creo —dice. Casi puede oír una voz en su cabeza, muy parecida a una de las que ponía Richie, narrando como Beverly y Bill se habían besado en la obra del colegio, ¿qué había dicho?—. Creo que éramos amigos. Como, los cuatro.

Y no puede pensar en el otro chico. El rubio. Es el único de los cinco que no sale en el anuario. Con su pelo rizado y la camisa abotonada hasta arriba, que sonríe a la cámara y del que Eddie no conoce su nombre.

—Oye —dice al cabo de un rato, apoyando los codos en la barandilla de la azotea. Está en el trabajo, tomándose un descanso. Hablando con el teléfono que le ha dado la empresa y que no utiliza nunca porque, en realidad, el concepto de telefonía móvil no acaba de encantarle—, salgo a las cinco. ¿Quieres que nos tomemos algo?

«Eddie», dice ella en un tono muy cansado. No está diciendo que no quiera ir, parece otra cosa. Otra cosa a la que Eddie no sabe ponerle el punto porque no entiende. ¿No abras esa puerta? ¿Déjalo correr? La oye suspirar ruidosamente. «Sí, claro. ¿Sabes dónde está la cafetería Greg?».

—Sí.

«¿Seis y media allí?».

## (doce)

Ella ya está esperando, con un café humeante delante suya, cuando Eddie llega con un sobre marrón bajo el brazo. Sonríe en cuanto le ve, con algo parecido a mofa en sus ojos.

—Menos risas —le espeta, sentándose frente a ella y dejando el sobre entre los dos. Ha utilizado la impresora de su trabajo para hacer las copias.

—Estás tan… —dice, sin llegar a terminar la frase. Le señala con la mano abierta—. Dios, Eddie. Pareces formal.

—Soy formal —responde. Y ella solo suelta una risotada mal contenida.

—Sí, seguro.

—Ey. —Pero es una protesta débil y Bev sigue sonriendo.

—Te queda bien. Raro —añade rápidamente—, pero bien. Eso sí, echo de menos los pantalones cortos.

Se inclina a un lado, como valorando lo que lleva Eddie ahora puesto y niega levemente con la cabeza.

—Me aseguraré de decírselo a los de recursos humanos —responde ácido, más molesto consigo mismo que con ella al notar como se ruboriza.

—No es mal plan. Trajes de vestir con pantalones cortos, podría diseñároslos yo.

Baja un momento la mirada a su café y, cuando la devuelve a Eddie, Eddie sabe que hay algo pesado (es la misma sensación que tuvo cuando la llamó, inevitable, presente) y a lo que no puede poner nombre entre los dos. Pero ninguno dice nada hasta que el camarero deja una tila con manzanilla delante de Eddie.

—Necesito decirte una cosa —admite, sacando de su maletín de trabajo un bote de aspirinas y dejándolo en medio de la mesa, junto al sobre, después de sacar un par de ellas. Al alcance de ambos. Bev sigue el movimiento, pero no lo comenta.

Se las traga con ayuda de la manzanilla. Está tan caliente que le quema la lengua.

—Yo también necesito decirte algo —admite Beverly. Y ahí está, ese algo pesado entre ambos. Parece…

Parece culpable. Hace que se sienta él mismo así, por haberla llamado para esto y no para algo divertido. Como ir al cine, al teatro o a una exposición de arte demasiado contemporáneo como para que ninguno (a lo mejor ella sí) de los dos la entienda. Bares, dardos. Quizá partidos de béisbol. La ha llamado para contarle algo estúpido y que solo les va a hacer daño.

—Tú primero —le ofrece—. Lo mío es una locura.

Beverly sonríe triste y niega con la cabeza. El pelo rubio vuela a ambos lados de su rostro.

—No. Tú, de verdad —insiste ella—. Si lo tuyo es una locura, entonces… —Se muerde el labio, aparta la mirada—: si lo tuyo es una locura, a lo mejor hace que parezca menos locura lo mío.

—Vaya galimatías —intenta bromear—. ¿Estás bien?

Se encoge de hombros:

—Tan bien como siempre, supongo. ¿Qué pasa, Eddie?

Frunce el ceño, porque eso y decir nada es lo mismo. Pero no lo lucha, porque parece que van a llegar a ese punto tarde o temprano. Y si para que sentirse más cómoda quiere que empiecen por lo que Eddie tiene que decir, le vale.

Recupera el sobre de encima de la mesa y lo abre, intenta pensar en por dónde comenzar. La mayoría de las fotos no significarán nada para ella, ni siquiera las hojas del anuario.

—Esto es para ti —dice cerrando de nuevo la tapa y tendiéndoselo—, solo… No lo mires todavía. Escúchame primero.

—De acuerdo. —Beverly lo coge y lo deja sobre su regazo. Eddie no puede evitar pensar que lo sujeta como si le hubiera dado algo valioso. Como sujetaría un ramo de flores que le hubiera dado Violet, a lo mejor.

Suspira antes de empezar:

—Ayer, cuando dije que no te había reconocido, mentí. —No está seguro de qué reacción estaba esperando, pero desde luego no era ninguna. Bev le mira y no dice nada y Eddie teme que no le haya entendido, así que se obliga a elaborar—: quiero decir, que no te conocí en absoluto. Tú…  
»No existías antes de ayer, para mí. Y de pronto, no sé. Es como si siempre hubieses estado en mi puta cabeza, porque te conozco.

Mueve ambas manos, intentando encontrar las palabras sin que suene una locura.

—Estabas tú y Bill y Richie y yo no podía acordarme de ninguno de vosotros. No podría haberme acordado de ninguno de vosotros aún queriéndolo. No existías —insiste.

—Eddie… —dice en un tono lastimero. Y Eddie niega con la cabeza y se obliga a decir:

—Era como si estuvieras en mi cabeza, solo que yo no podía alcanzarte. Sé que suena como una locura…

—Lo sé. Sabía —se corrige. Alarga ambas manos por encima de la mesa, palmas hacia arriba. Eddie recuerda compartir un batido con ella en el parque, dos pajitas apretadas en el único agujero de la tapa de plástico. Piensa que no tiene muchos recuerdos de ellos dos, solos. Pasando el tiempo—. Yo tampoco… —Cierra los ojos, respira hondo—. Tampoco existías para mí, hasta que vi esa fotografía.

Eddie apoya solo una mano sobre una de las de ella, frota con el pulgar su dorso y ella se la sujeta, ladeándola ligeramente. Eddie frunce el ceño, tiene una cicatriz recorriéndole la palma de la mano. Vieja, casi podría pasar desapercibida. De no ser porque Eddie tiene una exactamente igual, en la misma mano.

Apoya la otra mano encima de la mesa, palma hacia arriba. Bev sigue su movimiento y, cuando se da cuenta de lo que le está enseñando, frunce el ceño.

—Yo… —murmura, levantando los ojos hasta Eddie—. ¿Qué coño?

—Las hizo Bill —dice, el recuerdo zumbando desde lo más profundo de su cerebro. El río a su espalda, Richie apoyando una mano sobre su espalda y Eddie alargando la mano voluntariamente para que se la rajara con (oh, Dios) un trozo de cristal que se había encontrado allí mismo.

—Fue una promesa —añade ella, arruga el ceño como buscando algo—: ¿que volveríamos?

Es… como si le tiraran un cubo de agua fría por encima. Volver a Derry. Eso… Sabe que no quiere hacerlo, que es malo. Así que lo dice:

—No hay nada que me pueda arrastrar a Derry de nuevo. —Y quita las manos de encima de la mesa. No le importa lo que prometiera cuando era un crío. Derry es…

Derry no está en la ecuación.

—No —concuerda ella negando con la cabeza, los ojos fijos en su propia mano—. Yo tampoco quiero ir a… Derry. No hay nada allí para mí.

Eddie asiente y dice con humor seco:

—Bien, pues se ha puesto aún más raro. ¿Qué me querías contar tú?

—Otro día —decide Beverly cerrando la mano y entornando los ojos—. No… No quería hacer esto todavía. Es demasiado pronto.

Eddie duda un momento. Demasiado pronto suena como a una locura. Y Beverly parece incómoda. La idea cruza su mente y, una vez la tiene, no es capaz de borrarla. Así que pregunta:

—¿Necesitas dinero? —No lo parece. Lleva ropa buena, cara. Ya no se muerde las uñas y, aunque las lleva cortas, se nota que paga a alguien para que se las corte y pinte. Hace poco que ha ido a la peluquería, no tiene raíces pelirrojas, y el corte parece reciente.

Piensa en todo lo que diría su madre. Que es una interesada, que solo le ha buscado por eso. Porque no hay otro motivo por el que Bev pudiera sentir interés en él más que ese: el dinero. Si es tan tonto como para caer en esa trampa. Puede que sí. Eddie (tampoco es que esté nadando en opulencia) se lo daría, solo espera que no le haya buscado solo por eso. Le rompería el corazón.

No, Beverly nunca haría algo así. Lo _sabe_.

—No, no. De verdad, no es algo para que nos preocupemos ahora —promete. Y para cambiar de tema, abre el sobre y saca el contenido—. ¿Eres tú?

Hay algo de duda en su tono, seguramente no tanto porque no le reconozca como porque no entienda para qué le está dando fotocopias de un viejo anuario.

—Qué mono eras —comenta, sonriendo. Eddie no la corrige (asmático, con cara de rata y el pecho hundido, repite su mente como un mantra), solo alarga la mano para evitar que siga mirándolas.

—¿Puedes nombrar a una persona con la que fueras a clase? —pregunta, sintiéndose un poco culpable de tener que volver a sacar el tema. Quiere asegurarse de que entienda lo que quiere decirle. Su propia inexistencia.

Beverly inclina la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, tonto.

—De Derry.

No le responde de inmediato, ojos fijos en Eddie y ceño fruncido. Cuando reconoce que no, que no recuerda a nadie de allí, lo hace ruborizada.

—Mira el reverso —le pide. Hay un «oh» y puede ver a Beverly recorriendo las fotos de todo el mundo.

—No recuerdo a nadie de esta gente —dice. Pero no usa un tono cariñoso, como podría caber cuando dos amigos comentan lo poco que se acuerdan de sus épocas de instituto. Es como si estuviera en blanco—. Nosotros no íbamos juntos a clase.

Frunce el ceño.

—No. Mira. —Bev deja que le quite las hojas y pasa hasta que encuentra la foto en la que salen Bill, Richie y él en el patio de atrás de su casa. Con las mochilas escolares y sonrisas confiadas. La fotocopia ha perdido algo de calidad y los colores son más brillantes.

Supone que servirá. La coloca primero y señala uno y luego al otro:

—Bill y Richie —dice señalándolos—. Eran parte de nuestro grupo. Cuando te fuiste ayer pensé que era raro que no…  
»Eso —murmura moviendo las manos. Se encoge de hombros—. Mi madre tenía estas fotos.

Bev no le responde, pero sí que le quita las fotocopias y las coloca en su regazo. Esta vez no echa un vistazo rápido, mira una a una todas las fotos del anuario. Ojos muy abiertos, pupilas dilatadas, está buscando algo. Casi parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Qué? —pregunta débilmente, en lugar: ¿te pasa eso a ti? ¿Has perdido ya la venda? ¿Hablamos de lo raro (de lo raro de verdad, aterrador, que es) que es todo esto? ¿Tenemos que buscar a una adivina de esas que leen las cartas para que nos cuente alguna bula de lo que está pasando aquí?

Beverly niega con la cabeza, apoya las yemas de sus dedos contra sus ojos y respira hondo. Conteniéndose. Hace que se ponga nervioso, como cuando eran niños. La ha visto llorar antes, alguna vez. Hay monedas por el suelo, monedas que Eddie recogió, y Bev no dejaba de llorar y Eddie no es el que la consuela en ese recuerdo, ¿verdad?

No lo es. Alguien más lo hizo.

—Dios, no quería hacer esto todavía —protesta ella con voz débil.

Eddie mueve su silla hasta que la alcanza y coloca una mano (la de la cicatriz) sobre su hombro. No debe de esperárselo, porque pega un pequeño salto en el sitio y le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Una lágrima le recorre la mejilla.

—¿Te acuerdas de ellos?

—No lo sé —admite secándose la cara con el dorso de la mano—. Pero…  
»Supongo que yo también he mentido. —Cierra los ojos, Eddie no mueve la mano—. Sé exactamente por qué quise acercarme a ti el otro día.

—De acuerdo —dice, tranquilo. Porque eso no es grave. Si se acordaba, bueno, a lo mejor es algo que tiene que ver solo con Eddie. Quizá siempre ha sido un poco mal amigo. El tío al que llamas y cuatro de cada cinco veces no quiere hacer planes contigo y que se olvida de los amigos que tenía cuando tenía quince años. Y quizá por eso, porque no quiere ser esa persona, dice—: no hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

Beverly niega con la cabeza.

—Sueño contigo. —Eddie frunce el ceño, intentando encontrarle un sentido a sus palabras—. No existías —insiste, como si fuera fundamental que entienda esa idea—. Pero soñaba contigo. No como en tengo sueños agradables, son pesadillas.

Eddie frunce el ceño:

—¿Qué? —Tampoco recuerda tanto de Derry, de los amigos que tenían allí. Pero para él no fue algo terrible. Fue feliz, lo que hace todavía peor los agujeros en su memoria. Sabe que nunca fue más feliz que con ella. Que jamás se ha reído tan alto.

Beverly niega con la cabeza. Le mira directamente a los ojos y hace que Eddie se sienta incómodo y aparte la mano de su hombro. Coge su taza, más por hacer algo con sus manos que porque tenga sed.

—Te veo morir —suelta.

Eddie suelta una risita floja:

—Sí, los cojones.

Pero Bev no rompe su expresión seria con una sonrisa y Eddie se siente culpable e incómodo a partes iguales. Y un poco preocupado, pero duda que vaya a expresar eso último. Porque no importa lo que sueñe, no es verdad. Igual que no son reales las hadas o los magos.

Igual que tiene que haber una explicación real y tangible por la que no podía acordarse de ella y de pronto Bev _está ahí_ , en su cabeza.

—¿Qué coño quieres decir con que me ves morir?

—Eso, solo eso. —Parece que se está disculpando.  
»Yo soy tú, cuando sueño contigo. Solo que tú eres como muchísimo más mayor. Y muero (te mueres), siempre de la misma manera. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero… no me lo est…

Parece tan miserable. Tan a punto de echarse a llorar. Y ni siquiera con uno de esos llantos silenciosos que le ponen nervioso, pero que se pueden ignorar. Llorar con la boca abierto, con lágrimas y mocos por todas partes.

—Te creo —la corta. Y suena como una locura y ridículo, pero si Beverly dice que lo sueña… Se encoge de hombros, intentando restarle peso. Intentando no pensar en ello, no quiere preguntar—: pero son eso, sueños. Te acordabas de mí, aunque no te acordaras, y solo…

Beverly saca la hoja de la fotografía de los algodones de azúcar y la levanta con dos dedos. Utiliza el índice para señalar al niño rubio:

—Se corta las venas. —Mueve el dedo hasta Richie—. Sobredosis. —La deja a un lado y levanta en la que están Bill y él comiendo sándwiches—: asesinato.

Bill tiene un poco de mermelada de fresa en el labio superior y las pupilas rojas por culpa del flash. Eddie no mira directamente a la cámara, supone que se acaba de dar cuenta de que tiene la cara manchada y parece que está diciendo algo. Casi como si se estuviera burlando de él, por la sonrisa de medio lado que tiene.

—Hay gente que tiene todo tipo de sueños raros —murmura, porque es absurdo. Intenta encontrar la broma en sus ojos, pero Bev está mortalmente seria y parece tan cansada que está dispuesto a creer toda esa tontería de verles morir.

No es como si fuera real. No es como si fuera real, así que no tiene que sobrerreaccionar. Solo le está contando algo que ha vivido. Que vive. Utiliza su inhalador, intenta tranquilizarse.

—¿Hace mucho que las tienes? —pregunta—. ¿Las pesadillas?

—Desde siempre. Tú, yo. Ellos tres. El que se cuelga. —Resopla y niega con la cabeza—. Y el séptimo no sabría empezar a decir qué le pasa. Solo que es absolutamente horrible.

Hay algo _correcto_ en el número siete. Incluso si está hablando de sus supuestas muertes. Hace que Eddie se sienta más seguro, como si estuviera protegido de cualquier agente externo. Como si pudiera enfrentarse a cualquier realidad y salir indemne de ella.

—Éramos siete —le dice, no sabe de dónde sale esa información porque todo lo que hay en su cabeza es vacío. Pero lo sabe: eran siete. En los Barrens, escuchando la música del reproductor que le habían comprado a Richie sus padres ese verano—. Éramos siete.

—No lo sé —admite ella volviendo a mirar las fotos. Las del anuario—. Aquí solo salimos nosotros cuatro.  
»Creo que me gustaba Bill, cuando éramos niños —añade, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es como…

—Como si lo hubieses desbloqueado —la ayuda. Hay pequeñas partes que acuden a tu cabeza y no sabes muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Pero van rellenando huecos—. Como si se tratara de un juego del Arcade. Cuando consigues pasarte todos los niveles, te dan otro personaje con nuevas habilidades.

Beverly sonríe:

—Sí, exactamente. —Respira hondo—. Escucha, sé que es difícil de creer. Pero.

—No, joder. Ya te he dicho que te creo —la interrumpe sintiéndose un poco mareado. Piensa en Tammy Adkins de su oficina diciendo lo mismo, a Doug Dalton de su grupo de _amigos_ de la universidad. No diría que se lo cree ni en un millón de años. A Doug le mandaría a la mierda y le preguntaría si de verdad se piensa que es tonto. De Tammy probablemente se alejaría e intentaría no volver a hablar con ella. Pero es Beverly, con esos ojos grandes y sinceros. Así que la cree, aunque no sepa muy bien si cree en lo que dice. Si le gusta lo que dice.

Parece una historia de ciencia ficción.

Tanto como la parte de que no recuerdan su infancia. Su adolescencia. Como que los niños de esas fotos no eran más que desconocidos y el que estuvo a punto de echar a Bev de su casa. A Bev. Porque la miró a los ojos y no fue capaz de reconocerla.

—Te creo —insiste, mareado.

—Gracias, Eddie.

—Son unos sueños tétricos que te cagas, eso sí —comenta intentando cambiar el humor. Vuelve a accionar el inhalador. Beverly bufa y niega con la cabeza.

—Dímelo a mí.

—¿Crees que…? —Hace un gesto vago, nota como el corazón le da un salto. Agarra con más fuerza su inhalador—. ¿Que son premonitorios?

—¿Eso creo? —Arquea ambas cejas, niega con la cabeza—. No lo sé. Es difícil…

—Vale, vale —la corta. Tiene que haber una buena manera de tomar cartas en el asunto. Una metodología que haga que todo sea menos caótico, que tenga sentido. De poder decidir si es verdad o no o qué hacer con ese conocimiento—. ¿Cada cuánto las tienes?

Se encoge de hombros:

—No lo sé —admite—. No siguen un patrón. Hay veces que no recuerdo con lo que sueño durante semanas seguidas y después… —Entorna los ojos, vuelve a encogerse de hombros—. Después… —Respira hondo—. Después no tengo otra cosa que no sean pesadillas.

—Cuéntame alguna —le pide sintiéndose más valiente de lo que es en realidad. Beverly levanta la cabeza, ojos abiertos de par en par. Como si la idea le aterrorizara—. ¿En detalle?

—No —dice—. No es…  
»No es una fotografía —explica. Se aclara la garganta—. Es más bien como… como una sensación, un algo que no acabas de poder identificar. Algo que viviste y que no recuerdas muy bien.

—Háblame de Bill —decide, escogiendo una de las fotocopias y poniéndosela delante. Bill es seguro, piensa, como siempre lo ha sido.

Bev cierra los ojos un momento, pero asiente para decirle que de acuerdo.

—Está en su casa —narra—. Está cansado, lleva unos días durmiendo mal o poco o… Lee algo, tiene un boli rojo en la mano y no deja de tachar cosas. Es muy temprano, la luz que entra desde la calle es azul clara. Amarillenta. Como cuando está a punto de amanecer, pero todavía están las farolas encendidas…

—¿Qué está leyendo?

Beverly le mira frustrada:

—No tengo ni idea. Solo sé eso: que es temprano, que está solo y que está cansado. Y que no para de mirar, no sé. Creo que es su teléfono.

—¿Crees?

—Parece un teléfono. Pero es diferente. —Eddie frunce el ceño, pero Bev no añade más explicación. Parece incómoda y Eddie decide no volver a interrumpirla—. En fin, que llaman a la puerta y abre. Es como… Abre la puerta y está este tío que no dice nada, pero tiene un cuchillo. —Hace un gesto vago con ambas manos—. Y lo utiliza. Y él… _Bill_ —se corrige—. Bill cae y hay sangre por todas partes y me parece que llama a alguien pero es demasiado temprano y no le oye o no está en casa y el tío ese no para de reírse y de preguntarle si le gusta ese final y…

Tiene lágrimas en los ojos y parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez, con ese tipo de llanto desconsolado (boca abierta, lágrimas y mocos en todas partes) que es demasiado intenso como para fingirlo. Eddie se remueve en su asiento:

—Vale, vale. Para —murmura, incluso aunque ha sido él el que ha preguntado. Preferiría no (saber nada) haber preguntado, si eso evita las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, pasándose las manos por debajo de los ojos e intentando eliminar cualquier rastro de ellas—. Es ridículo. Apenas me acuerdo de él.

—Bill era el mejor —dice, fácil. Y Beverly sonríe, como si lo recordara. O como si encontrara entrañable que Eddie diga eso de una persona en la que no ha pensado en más de diez años—. Siempre hacía los mejores planes, era amable. Simpático. Nunca te aburrías con él.

—Creo que me acuerdo de él, esto va a sonar ridículo. —Sonríe, pero las lágrimas siguen allí. Aunque las aparte cada vez que salen. Eddie tiene la desagradable sensación de que todo el mundo les está mirando. De que todo el mundo les está mirando y está pensando que es un gilipollas que está haciendo llorar a su novia. Amiga—. ¿En un disfraz de caballero? ¿Morado y rojo, con una corona de cartón?

Puede verlo. Cree…

—¿Como en una obra de teatro? —añade.

—Oh, dios, sí. —Sí, recuerda eso. Romeo y Julieta, porque su colegio era así de original. Bill participó. Bill siempre se apuntaba a teatro, incluso aunque sabía que solo iba a servir para ponerle en el punto de mira de los matones. Pero se lo pasaba bien y nunca tartamudeaba al decir sus frases y su madre se sentía tan orgullosa. Hasta que dejó de apuntarse—. Tú eras Julieta.

¿Por qué dejó de apuntarse?

—Oh, no —protesta Bev y se tapa la cara con ambas manos—. Éramos malísimos.

Cuando las baja, ambos están sonriendo.

Así que por supuesto, Eddie lo arruina:

—¿Has dicho que siempre ocurre igual?

—¿El qué? —pregunta, perdida.

—Bill, en tu sueño. ¿Siempre ocurre de la misma manera?

—Oh —murmura. Parece decepcionada—. Sí, siempre ocurre igual. Para los siete.

—Es raro. — Vuelve a pensar en lo de la metodología, en que tienen que hacer algo. Cambiar algo. Respira hondo—: deberías tomar notas de lo que sueñas. Justo en cuanto te despiertas, cuando aun lo tengas fresco. Así podríamos… no sé, comparar.

Beverly bufa:

—¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?

## (trece)

Beverly vive en un apartamento apenas dos manzanas del que Eddie comparte con su madre. Es una ratonera, como todos los pisos que hay en Manhattan. Un salóncocina, una habitación y un baño. Al menos las ventanas son grandes, ocupan una pared entera y se ve toda la calle principal desde ellas.

—Lo tengo en mi dormitorio —dice. Y Eddie la sigue hasta allí. Es… Es muy Beverly. Hay pares de zapatos apilados a la entrada, junto a un perchero sobre el que cuelga un conjunto. Hay sombreros en todas partes, aunque Eddie no recuerda haberle visto uno visto en toda su vida. Dibujos y fotografías pegados de la pared, la cama deshecha. Gigantesca y pegada contra una pared, para hacer sitio a lo que parece su espacio de trabajo.

Una máquina de coser, telas apiladas. Beverly va directamente hacia ellas, las tira a un lado y gira un panel que oculta la máquina dejando un escritorio sobre el que apoyarse.

—Siéntate —dice, quitando algo de ropa de la silla del escritorio y dejándola sobre la cama. Eddie la mira ir hasta la mesita que tiene al lado de la cama y sacar de su único cajón varios cuadernos que ojea antes de ofrecerle uno de ellos a Eddie.

Es negro, con las tapas muy dobladas y con más hojas dentro que para las que le diseñaron. Lo abre.

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta qué está leyendo. Es la historia que le ha contado esta tarde, con la caligrafía apretada y redonda de una adolescente (tan diferente a la de las cintas) en una hoja arrancada y grapada al cuaderno. Sus palabras caóticas, como si fuera la primera vez que intenta expresar lo que ve en sus sueños. Hay muchas palabras tachadas y faltan cosas, pero es la misma historia. Pasa la página.

Y ahí está, la misma narración. Palabras tan parecidas. Una y otra y otra vez. Hojas de cuadernos diferentes, a veces hay frases (su bata es azul y blanca, a cuadros. Tiene las uñas demasiado largas. Utiliza gafas para leer. Está triste, descalzo, frustrado) subrayadas. Cosas nuevas. Casi siempre es lo mismo.

El primer dibujo que se encuentra es el de un hombre joven. Es un buen dibujo, a lápiz. Lleva una gorra y una sudadera en la que tiene metidas ambas manos y detrás de él hay un jardín. Y más allá un coche, más casas. Tarda un rato en darse cuenta de qué está mirando.

—¿Es…? —pregunta. Beverly asiente.

—Hay más. Yo… Llevo tomando notas mucho tiempo.

No sabía que Beverly supiera dibujar. Se le da bien, es buena. No, es _cojonuda_. Es un dibujo viejo, los trazos se han ido difuminando. Pero tiene razón, hay más. Puede ver cómo va cambiando su estilo, como las figuras se van haciendo más caricaturescas, pero los rasgos más definidos. Más reconocibles. Ahí está Bill, reflejado en un vaso de líquido oscuro. En un espejo, al pasar. La bata abierta, camiseta interior blanca. Barriga, arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Empieza a tener entradas. Va en calzoncillos. Sus manos, su alianza. Más notas, más confusas. Sensaciones, colores. Fechas. Empieza a datarlo hace tres años. La última vez que escribió fue hace una semana.

Hace que se sienta enfermo. Deberían haber empezado con uno de los otros dos. El ahorcado (intenta ignorar el escalofrío) o el otro. El inexplicable.

—Joder —murmura. Y no puede evitar fijarse en los cuadernos que sostiene contra su pecho. Tiene que haber uno, no con su nombre. Pero sí con los detalles de lo que Beverly soñó sobre él. Sobre lo que Beverly sueña de sí misma. Con dibujos que lo ejemplifican.

La razón por la que estaba tan desesperada por hablar con él. Se siente enfermo.

No se le ha pasado que no ha mencionado nada sobre cómo se mueren ellos mismos. Mejor así, Eddie no necesita saber. Toda su vida ha sido un gran y así es como te mueres. Con la voz de su madre taladrándole la cabeza, un recordatorio constante de lo enfermo que está. De lo débil que es. De que un resfriado puede convertirse en una neumonía y que dejarse el paraguas y las botas de agua en casa podría ser lo mismo que acabar muerto.

Beverly acepta el cuaderno cuando Eddie se lo devuelve. La historia es consistente, al menos. No se lo está inventando para hacerle daño o para asustarlo, sea lo que sea, Bev cree en ello.

Ha creído en ello durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Sola. Y ahora está Eddie allí y lo último que debería hacer es desacreditarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —pregunta, dejando espacio cuando Beverly se acerca a la mesa.

—No lo sé —admite—. Te va a sonar estúpido, pero pensaba que hablar contigo podría solucionarlo.

Eddie le sonríe de vuelta, es un gesto triste. Cansado. Y ella vuelve a mirar al frente, apoya el resto de cuadernos a un lado del escritorio y, entonces, hace dos cosas:

Escribe en la contraportada del cuaderno, en letras grandes y claras: BILL DENBROUGH.

Recorta la foto (Eddie da gracias por haber tomado la precaución de haberle llevado la copia y no el original) más reciente que hay de Bill en las hojas del anuario con unas tijeras grandes y de costura y la pega justo debajo. Casi centrada.

Debe de haberlos ordenado o conocérselos de memoria, porque coge el siguiente y hace lo mismo sin comprobar antes si es el correcto. RICHIE TOZIER. Mira dos veces la página del anuario, como si todavía no estuviera segura de quién es. Y Eddie piensa en todas las cosas que podría decir de él y en lo increíble (y de lo aterrador que le resulta la idea de que todavía no se acuerda de todo lo que pasó) que es que Beverly no se acuerde.

Ellos dos, fumando en los Barrens. Con el reproductor de música entre ellos. Cigarrillos compartidos, el mismo olor. Las risas. Piensa en lo fácil que parecía para ellos, encajar con los demás. En lo ortopédico que a veces se sentía él, en lo ortopédico que podía llegar a resultarle. Como si siempre tuviera que ir un paso más allá para alcanzar a los demás.

Como si le costara más. Enfermo, débil.

—¿Te acuerdas de él? —pregunta cuando coloca la última foto de Richie que hay en el anuario. Mismo año que la de Bill, se marcharon el mismo verano.

—Recuerdo que Bill le pegó un puñetazo.

Eddie se ríe y niega con la cabeza:

—Bill nunca…

No termina la frase, pero está seguro. Seguro de que Bill no habría pegado a Richie. Bill y Richie eran amigos. Y Bill no era violento. Bill era simpático y les quería, jamás… Jamás le habría pegado.

—No, de verdad. Dijo algo y Bill…

—Richie siempre dice cosas. —Aprieta los labios antes de corregirse—: decía.

—Sí, también me acuerdo de eso. —Beverly se queda mirando la fotografía un par de minutos, sonrisa formándose en los labios—: era insoportable, ¿verdad? No me lo estoy inventando.

Eddie se ríe.

—Que te jodan —dice sin fuerza en la voz. Richie era amigo suyo, como Bill. Y ahora que se acuerda de él, encuentra una agradable sensación al fondo de su pecho cada vez que piensa en él. Algo parecido a morriña, a hogar. Admite—: había veces que no sabía dónde parar.

—Esa es una forma de decirlo, desde luego. —Cierra el cuaderno y lo deja a un lado. El siguiente es EDDIE KASPBRAK y él mismo aparta la mirada rápido, antes de ver algo que no quiere ver—. ¿Crees que les habrá ido bien?

Eddie duda un momento, fijándose en una mancha oscura (¿será moho?) que hay en la pared:

—Sí. Claro. Richie es mucho más listo de lo que la gente piensa —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Se calla el que siempre ha tenido más carisma del que se daba crédito. Más talento. La primera estrella de rock nacida en Derry le había dicho en una ocasión. Si uno de ellos tenía que triunfar, ese era Richie—. Y Bill es fuerte.

Cuando vuelve a mirar, tiene un cuaderno nuevo abierto. Dobla y recorta la foto en la que están comiendo algodón de azúcar, separando al niño rubio y pegándolo en la contraportada. Deja espacio para poner el nombre que aún no saben. En cuanto termina, vuelve a apilarlos y a dejarlos a un lado.

—Es como un puzle —dice Eddie un poco incómodo. Nunca le han gustado demasiado. Son lentos y aburridos y necesitas ver las piezas y hay veces que las piezas no están o no encajan o están dobladas y, ¿todo para qué? ¿Encontrar una imagen? Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que encontrar una puta imagen.

—El más difícil —asiente Beverly recogiendo los trozos de papel que ya no valen y tirándolos a la basura—. ¿Crees que seguirá alguno allí? ¿En Derry?

—¿Estamos asumiendo que los dos que faltan también son de allí?

—¿Tú no?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No sé —admite—. Bill y Richie se marcharon el mismo verano. Yo tenía quince, me parece.  
»Por eso no aparecen en los dos siguientes anuarios —añade, aunque en realidad no haga falta—. Se marcharon, igual que tú.

Intenta pensar en qué fue de él después. Si el chico rubio estaría alrededor o los otros dos. De los que habla Beverly y que no tienen cara. Si se quedaría solo o haría nuevos amigos de los que su madre también pensaría que eran horribles. O a los que no se molestó en conocer.

Si alguno fue tan cercano y especial como Bill. O como Richie.

No hay nada.

—Podríamos buscarlos —propone Eddie. Beverly no responde inmediatamente, solo se le queda mirando. Es estúpido, comprende en seguida. Es una historia estúpida, toda ella. Eddie quiere buscarles para ir a jugar en los Barrens, al Aladdin o al Arcade. No quiere hablar de morir o echarles en cara que nunca escribieron o llamaron. Que se marcharon y desaparecieron. Solo eso.

Volver a los quince años para sentirse joven y fuerte otra vez.

—Sí, podríamos —concuerda Beverly se deja caer sobre el montón de ropa de su cama—. ¿Crees que se habrán olvidado también?

Y esta es la cosa: sí, sí que lo cree.

Richie habría llamado. Habría mandado cartas llenas de dibujos obscenos y bromas de mal gusto.

Richie habría llamado. Lo sabe.

## (catorce)

### martes, siete de octubre

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —pregunta Beverly, según entran en la biblioteca.

Eddie la mira de medio lado, un poco perdido por la pregunta:

—De los dos, eres tú la que tiene experiencia en encontrar a gente —murmura, intentando echar el balón fuera.

—Esa fue Violet —le corrige.

Eddie la mira, sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y por qué no te la has traído? —A lo mejor tenía que haber puesto algo más de su parte para conocerla ese primer día. Debería, sin lugar a dudas. Si es importante para Bev, es importante para él (aunque sea de otra manera) y tener una _vendetta_ personal contra ella solo porque… porque siente _celos_ suena ridículo. Incluso en su propia cabeza. Así que puede intentar esto, intentar incluirla en la búsqueda de Bill y de Richie.

Beverly se encoge de hombros, ajena a su intención.

—Hemos quedado luego para cenar.

Eddie asiente feliz por ella e intenta pensar un plan. Algo con lo que empezar. Es su primera vez en… buscar a alguien. Supone que si se les da mal podrían hacer bote y contratar a algún investigador privado que se encargue por ellos.

Si es que están (Eddie lo está, lo está) interesados de verdad en encontrarlos.

—Podríamos buscarlos en el ordenador. A lo mejor salen en Google —ofrece, porque es lo único con algo de lógica que se le ocurre.

—Podemos hacer eso. Tú lo miras en el ordenador, yo puedo mirar a ver si salen en alguna guía de teléfonos.

—Creo que eso solo funciona en los Simpsons —bromea.

Es un poco impráctico. Se va a volver loca antes que encontrar a nadie en los directorios de teléfonos. Es más, acabarían mucho antes si se van los dos a los ordenadores. Si esa información está en alguna parte, objetivamente, será en la gran red. Pero Beverly le palmea la espalda y sale disparada en dirección contraria dejándole solo antes de que le dé tiempo a contarle todo esto.

Le toca esperar a que uno de los ordenadores quede libre. El tío que ha estado antes que él se ha dejado una página abierta sobre pájaros carpinteros y Eddie la cierra la ventana entera solo para volverla abrir y poder empezar desde cero.

Mira la barra del navegador antes de decidirse y teclear en ella: RICHARD TOZIER. Pulsa _intro_ con tanta fuerza que un adolescente que está sentado a su lado pega un salto y le lanza una mirada de medio lado huraña a la que Eddie respondería si… si no fuera una biblioteca.

Y si no tuviera cosas más importantes entre manos.

El primer resultado es una página de MySpace que está vacía, exceptuando por su foto de perfil (tiene los codos apoyados en la mesa y mira directamente a la cámara. Hay una cerveza delante suya. Le faltan las gafas, tiene el pelo demasiado largo y no se ha peinado. Sonríe, mejillas enrojecidas, y lleva una camisa de manga larga a cuadros verdes encima de una camiseta. Y Eddie se queda mirando la foto sin saber muy bien dónde meterse, porque, por cursi que suene, tiene una sensación agradable, cálida, en el pecho. Está feliz de verlo, de ver cómo ha crecido, aunque sea a través de una fotografía. Apenas puede creerse que ese tío sea Richie. El mismo Richie que no se callaba ni debajo del agua y que le hacía reír tan fuerte que le acababa doliendo el diafragma) por la cita ( _Hamburguesas: la piedra angular de cualquier desayuno nutritivo_ ) libre de bromas de pedos y la edad, que ni siquiera está actualizada. No tiene amigos ni ningún mensaje publicado. La última vez que inició sesión fue enero de ese mismo año. Probablemente, el día que se hizo la cuenta.

No cierra la ventana inmediatamente. Se queda mirando la fotografía. Rectangular, pixelada. Tomada en el interior de algún garito. Pero Richie parece contento y Eddie se encuentra guardándola en el escritorio del ordenador y abriendo su correo antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión. Mira a su alrededor para comprobar si hay alguien observándolo y, cuando decide que no y que está siendo un paranoico, escribe su dirección electrónica y añade la imagen a los documentos adjuntos.

Pulsa el botón de atrás para volver a la página de resultados y pulsa sobre el siguiente enlace que le lleva directamente a YouTube. El vídeo tiene una calidad bastante mala, ha sido grabado dentro de algún bar (de nuevo) y Richie está en medio de él. No puede oír lo que está diciendo, porque no hay (es una biblioteca) altavoces. Pero no encuentra fuerzas para dejar de mirar. La forma en la que sujeta el cable del micrófono sobre sí mismo, mientras da un paso a un lado. El pelo recogido en una coleta baja, con unos cuantos mechones que se le escapan y le caen sobre los ojos. La forma en la que, cuando sonríe, se le entrevén los incisivos.

Parece que se lo está pasando bien. Y es tan diferente y a la vez tan parecido al muchacho que Eddie recuerda. Y le ha ido bien, porque Richie es divertido y tiene talento y carisma y…

—Oh dios mío, ¿ese es Richie? —Eddie pega un salto y mueve el ratón, para cerrar la ventana. Pero se detiene en el momento en el que se da cuenta de que solo es Beverly.

Y que no está haciendo nada malo.

—Hostia puta, me podrías haber matado —protesta colocando una mano sobre su corazón. Niega levemente con la cabeza. Beverly arquea una ceja que hace que se sienta muy consciente de que está siendo un poco absurdo. Eddie agita la cabeza—. Sí —admite. Utiliza el ratón para seleccionar una parte del título del evento, por si no quedaba claro—. En Georgia. Parece que es… —Se aclara la garganta—. Una especie de Jerry Seinfeld.

—¿Piensas en Jerry Seinfeld como ejemplo de cómico? —le pregunta Beverly, arqueando una ceja. Eddie aparta la mirada de Richie, que parece muy concentrado en alguien del público. Alargando el micrófono para que se oiga lo que sea que le están diciendo—. ¿En este siglo?

—¡Ey! —protesta como si fuera un ataque a su persona—. Salió hace poco en _Saturday Night Live_.

Beverly pone los ojos en blanco.

—Está bueno —comenta, cogiendo una silla y poniéndola junto a la de Eddie. Él hace un ruidito incómodo con el fondo de su garganta—. Pero de verdad, ¿Jerry Seinfeld?

—Es divertido.

—Es tan para todos los públicos.

—No tienes que decir joder cada cinco minutos para ser divertido, joder —le espeta. Beverly arquea ambas cejas, sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

—Te das cuenta de que el 90% de tu vocabulario es _joder_ , ¿verdad?

—Que te jodan —responde arqueando ambas cejas. Y la media sonrisa de Beverly se convierte en una entera, de lado a lado, como si fuera lo más.

—Venga ya —intenta. Una vez más—: ¿ni siquiera Louis C.K.? ¿Algo más moderno?

—Ese tío solo habla de sexo y de… —Hace un gesto vago con ambas manos. No, no le gusta ese tío. Ha visto suficientes de sus espectáculos para saber al menos eso. Es desagradable.

Y Bev se ríe, sin más. Lo que, por supuesto, le saca de sus casillas.

—¿Ya te has cansado de buscar en las páginas blancas o qué? —gruñe intentando no sentirse tan expuesto.

Y ella solo sonríe aún más, satisfecha consigo mismo. Eddie la odia un poquito.

—He encontrado a Bill —canturrea (el adolescente que tienen al lado les chita y Eddie le chita de vuelta porque ver para creer los chavales de hoy en día) levantando un libro.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

No debería sorprenderse tanto cuando lo abre, se aclara la garganta y lee:

—William Denbrough vive en Los Ángeles junto a su mujer, Audra Phillips.

—¿Audra Phillips? —repite, el nombre le suena de algo.

—Es una actriz —dice Beverly girando el libro, lo justo para que Eddie pueda ver su foto. La foto de Bill adulto.

—Mierda —murmura. Tiene el pelo, quizá, demasiado largo. Y lleva unas gafas de montura metálica que le hacen parecer interesante. Parece interesante, feliz por la forma en la que sonríe—. Le gustaba escribir, cuando éramos niños. No sé si te acuerdas, pero a veces nos leía sus historias… Era divertido.

Beverly entorna los ojos, pero no dice nada. Señala a la pantalla con la mano.

—¿Has encontrado algo útil de Richie?

—No. 

—¿Crees que vive en Georgia?

Y Eddie resopla:

—No, no lo creo. —Se echa hacia atrás. El Richie del vídeo habla, y sonríe. Está más cómodo encima de ese escenario que durante toda su infancia en Derry—. Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, no creo que si son famosos vayan a salir en ningún directorio.

—Tonterías. En Los Ángeles hay mapas con casas de famosos.

—¿Y Bill será lo suficiente famoso como para salir en uno de esos?

—No, tonto. Pero a lo mejor su mujer sí. —Cierra el libro, lo deja a un lado—. En las películas sale a veces gente que paga para saber dónde viven los famosos. Apuesto a que eso no se lo han inventado.

Eddie se encoge de hombros y detiene el vídeo pulsando la barra espaciadora. Es…

Es frustrante. Deberían haber tenido los dos páginas de MySpace con los mensajes habilitados y a lo mejor ser tan idiotas como para poner sus teléfonos en ellas. O salir en las páginas blancas. No ser famosos y no vivir en el otro lado del país.

—¿Qué?

—Pensaba que podríamos haber ido en coche. Ya sabes, hacer un viaje por carretera. Pero Los Ángeles…

Los Ángeles están lejos. Muy lejos. Como en el otro lado del mundo.

—Todavía podríamos hacerlo —le interrumpe Beverly tirando ligeramente de la manga de su camisa. Sonríe, como si le apeteciera.

—Planazo. De seis a nueve días metidos en un coche. No, gracias.

—Podemos hacer turnos, podrían ser… no sé, como tres.

Eddie resopla.

—¿Cuatro? —insiste Bev. Como si se tratara de una negociación. Y Eddie la mira y, bueno. Quizá no sea el peor plan que exista. Pueden conducir de Nueva York a Los Ángeles. Son Bev y él, se lo pasarían bien. Recuperarían parte del tiempo perdido. Crear nuevos recuerdos. Podrían alquilar un coche para ir y coger billetes de avión para volver. Ser los protagonistas de una novela clásica estadounidense.

—Vamos a probar suerte, de todas formas —dice, abriendo un nuevo navegador y buscando las páginas blancas. Escribe sus nombres y, cuando pulsa en el botón le devuelve un montón de resultados. Ninguno en Los Ángeles para Bill. Demasiados para Richie.

Duda un momento antes de escribir el suyo propio como grupo de control, para comprobar si no funciona en general o son ellos.

Son ellos. Eddie se queda mirando sus datos, preguntándose si le gusta que sea así de fácil acceder a ellos. Duda un segundo antes de darle al botón de atrás y escribir: «WENTWORTH TOZIER».

—¿A quién estamos buscando? —pregunta Beverly, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

—Al padre de Richie.

—Apuesto a que sus padres no le querían, ¿quién bautiza así a su hijo? —bromea Beverly.

Eddie hace una mueca y no dice que en realidad Went le gustaba, que no tiene nada malo que decir de él. Y que su nombre tampoco es tan horrible. Trabajaba muchas horas, así que no estaba mucho alrededor, pero cuando estaba le gustaba hacer cosas con Richie. Y a veces esas cosas con Richie les incluía a Bill o a él.

Además, es conveniente. Solo hay un resultado:

—Chicago —murmura Eddie, echándose hacia atrás. Chicago… Chicago en realidad no les viene ni medio mal. Hay un número, probablemente sea más fácil hacer una llamada. Pero van a pasar por allí y podrían pararse y ver a los padres de Richie y no parece una idea tan descabellada. Eddie pasó muchas tardes en su casa de niño—. Podríamos ir, de camino a Los Ángeles.  
»Va a ser una mierda de viaje —añade. Pero aun así no lo cambiaría por nada. Debe de notarse en su tono, porque Beverly se detiene, con una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo a medio camino fuera de su bolso y le dedica una sonrisa:

—Entonces, ¿cuándo puedes cogerte vacaciones?

Eddie no necesita pensárselo:

—Tan pronto como puedas tú.

Y Beverly apunta la dirección y el teléfono en un trozo de papel y, cuando termina, intercambian una mirada porque parece que tienen un plan.

## (quince)

### viernes, 10 de octubre

Salen de Nueva York después del trabajo. Eddie tiene diez días, Beverly ha pedido todas sus vacaciones de golpe. Por si acaso.

Conducen todo el camino hasta Chicago de una vez, turnándose cada tres horas. Eddie ha traído algunas de las cintas que encontró en su cuarto y Beverly (—Me putoencanta este _mix_.  
—Lo grabó Richie)cabecea a su ritmo, mientras fuma con las ventanillas bajadas del todo. Media cabeza fuera cuando va de copiloto y Eddie se muere de ganas por alargar el brazo y tirar de ella (la voz de su madre en el fondo de su cabeza. _¡No saques el brazo por la ventana! ¡Como pase un camión te lo arrancará de cuajo!_ ), por asomarse él mismo, disfrutar el aire puro. Reírse, con la boca abierta. Como se ríe ella.

Cuando por fin llegan a Chicago es tarde (o temprano, depende de lo estúpido que seas) y están cansados, así que cogen una habitación con dos camas gemelas en el motel más triste que ha visto Eddie en su vida. Tan cansados. Si no fuera tan tarde (o tan temprano), propondría buscar otro sitio en el que pasar la noche. Se arrastra hasta la del fondo y abre la maleta. Ni siquiera se plantea lo que está haciendo cuando saca un el protector de cama y lo pone encima de la colcha.

—Eddie —le llama Beverly en un tono que sugiere que encuentra todo esto divertidísimo. Y Eddie la ignora.

Es consciente de que esto, esto no es _normal_. Bev probablemente se tumbará y, si no tiene ninguna pesadilla, no tendrá ningún problema en dormir. Pero Eddie sí. Si no hace esto, no va a poder quitarse de encima la sensación de miles de bacterias y virus escalando por encima de su piel. Quiere dormir. Un par de horas al menos.

—¿Sabes que lavan las sábanas, verdad? —insiste ella cuando pone el cubrecolchón encima del protector.

—No lo suficiente —responde, dándole una sacudida a la sábana para desdoblarla antes de tirarla por encima de la cama—. Las camas de los hoteles son asquerosas, es de conocimiento público.

Beverly se ríe. Lo cuál solo incentiva a Eddie a continuar con su propia paranoia:

—¡Es verdad! —protesta—. ¡Puedes cogerte una ETS solo por dormir en una! Se sabe, eh, no te rías. Es un hecho, está estudiado.

—Venga ya.

—¡Es verdad, joder! Puedes coger gonorrea o candidiasis. La gonorrea es capaz de sobrevivir hasta veinticuatro horas en sábanas y toallas. ¿Lo sabías?  
»Y el virus del papiloma humano hasta siete días. Días, Bev, ¿quieres acabar con verrugas….?

—Cierra el pico, no. Cierra el pico. No hables de… —Agita una mano, incómoda—. Me estás asustando.

—¡Bien! ¡Debería asustarte!

—No eso, _tú_ —dice con un tono entre cariñosa y exasperada—. Por dios, Eddie, son camas individuales. Nadie ha follado aquí… —Cuando Eddie la mira, su expresión ha cambiado ligeramente. Como si ya no estuviera tan segura de querer dormir allí. Como si estuviera incómoda—. Te odio —murmura en tono fatalista—. ¿Por qué sabes todo eso?

Y Eddie mira su cama, con las sábanas limpias puestas. Piensa que podría compartirla, pero encuentra la idea mucho menos apetecible de lo que debería. No está acostumbrado a dormir con nadie. Está bastante seguro de que le gusta su espacio y que no va a apreciar si Bev lo ocupa todo. Se rasca la nuca.

—Si quieres…

—No —le corta—. No vamos a alimentar tus paranoias.

—Pues no me culpes si te despiertas con picores.

—Habla chucho que no te escucho.

—¿Qué?

—Que se lo digas a la mano —dice ella extendiéndola delante de su cara y Eddie sonríe y la aparta.

—Eres lo puto peor.

—Yo también te quiero, Eddie —dice tirándose encima de su cama. Cero preocupaciones.

—Sí, sí —murmura él, cogiendo su pijama y yendo directamente hacia el baño para cambiarse.

## (dieciséis)

### sábado, 11 de octubre

Eddie se despierta con el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y aunque la habitación está en penumbra, puede ver a Beverly en la entrada. Duchada (el pelo rizado, como cuando eran niños), vestida y con lo que parece el desayuno.

Eddie gruñe y se tapa la cabeza con la sábana, en un intento de volver a dormirse. Pero se nota despierto, casi hiperactivo. La perspectiva de que hoy van a ir a buscar a Richie (a los padres de Richie, al menos) hace que el corazón le lata con fuerza. Y se le cierre un poquito el estómago.

Así que echa hacia atrás la sábana con un gesto melodramático y un gruñido. Saca ambos pies de la cama:

—¿Nunca duermes? —le espeta, porque objetivamente, le falta al menos un ciclo REM entero para sentirse él mismo y está nervioso. Podría subirse por las paredes.

—Pesadilla —responde Beverly con simplicidad. Deja la bolsa sobre la mesa redonda que hay en una esquina de la habitación y se quita la chaqueta sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

No le da importancia.

Eddie sí. Es… Eddie es gilipollas, sin más. Siempre tiene que hablar de más. Bip-bip, _Eddie_. Bip-bip, Eddie, pero…

—¿Qué…? —balbucea notando como cualquier rastro de somnolencia desaparece—. ¿Sobre…?

Se ruboriza. Beverly no le mira:

—No lo pienses más. Te juro que es mejor si no lo piensas —murmura, sentándose en una de las sillas que hay. Señala con ambas manos a la otra para que se una a ella—: he traído algo para desayunar, venga.  
»Y tengo cero picores, por si te interesa.

## (diecisiete)

Beverly mira una vez más el mapa antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Está comprobando las calles, los números.

—Es aquí —le promete Eddie, que ha mirado el mapa antes de salir del hotel y tiene una memoria espacial _buena_. Está seguro de ello, aunque sea la primera vez que visita (como en parar en Chicago, no como en pasa de largo porque su madre quiere ver una de las estatuas de Bunyan) en Chicago. Ella hace una mueca, como si no estuviera muy segura. Vuelve a mediodesdoblarlo para comprobarlo por cuarta o quinta vez.

—No sé.

—Hazme caso.

—¿Quién ha diseñado esta ciudad? —protesta y Eddie no puede evitar sonreírle con cierto cariño—. Todas las calles parecen iguales.

—Sigue el mismo diseño que Manhattan —murmura.

Beverly suspira con cierto cansancio y se aprieta el puente de la nariz. Sí, Eddie igual. Si no estuviera sujetando todavía (a las nueve y a las tres, como si estuviera a punto de encender el motor y no de bajarse) el volante, le estarían temblando las manos.

—Va a salir bien —promete. Se promete. Y ella asiente y vuelve a doblar sin mucho cuidado el mapa sobre sí mismo, girándose hacia él.

—Ya, ya. Ya lo sé. —Bufa. Como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo—: Eddie «Brújula» Kaspbrak, ¿uh?

—Bev —la llama. Y ella le mira con esa expresión cansada, asustada, que hace que Eddie se sienta pequeño. Que quiera encender el motor y volver a casa antes de que las cosas se vayan de madre. No sabe si es cosa de la falta de maquillaje o el pelo rizado, pero después de pasar una primera noche en la carretera es evidente que todo esto le está afectando a ella mucho más que a él.

Hace mucho tiempo que no descansa una noche del tirón.

—Va a ir bien —insiste, porque no parece que le haya creído la primera vez.

—Sí, seguro —acepta fácilmente, expresión triste—: hola, Richie. Quiero decirte que dejes de meterte drogas porque te vas a morir. ¿Quizá quieras acompañarnos a avisar a Bill? A él lo asesinan. Y si te acuerdas del nombre de alguno de nuestros otros amigos de la infancia de los cuáles no podemos recordar nada porque magia, pues, ey, nos vendrían genial porque, ¿adivinas?  
»Muertos también.

Eddie hace una mueca.

—No lo digas así, joder.

—Es así —replica ella amargamente.

—Yo te creí, ¿no?

—Eso lo sé —admite haciendo una mueca. Como si no se acabara de creer que de verdad Eddie creyera lo que le estaba diciendo. Tiene razón, todavía no sabe si creerlo todo o pensar que es… ¿qué? ¿El subconsciente de Bev, repitiéndose una y otra vez? ¿Algo de lo que hablar a un terapeuta?—. ¿Crees que se acordará de nosotros?

—Depende. —No. No lo cree. Hay algo que está mal con toda la situación y hay algo que le dice, llámalo intuición, que no solo son Beverly y él. Eran amigos, todos ellos. Algo les unía (une), algo que hace que más de diez años después alquilen un coche y se crucen el país por unos sueños.

Sueños. Suena tan ridículo.

Y ese mismo algo intenta ocultarlos entre sí, como si retomar el contacto fuera a implosionar algo. Piensa en Richie y en las cartas que nunca escribió. En todo el esfuerzo que gastó en grabar las cintas que y etiquetarlas para luego no hacer (¿por qué no llamaste tú? Ah, sí. Porque estabas furioso con él) ni una sola llamada. Magia, ha dicho Bev.

A lo mejor tiene razón. Magia.

—¿De qué?

Eddie le sonríe:

—De lo que quieras escuchar.

—Eres idiota —protesta Beverly, pero parece encontrar el valor para abrir la puerta del coche y salir.  
—Estoy nervioso —admite él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El cielo está claro y el sol pega con fuerza y Beverly se pone las gafas de sol. Parece más entera con ellas—. Es una tontería —añade antes de que pueda decir nada que lo haga peor. Camina hasta ella, gesticula—. Solo es Richie.  
»Ni siquiera, solo son sus padres.

Deja que Beverly le agarre del brazo, en un gesto que claramente pretende ser (¿para él? ¿Para ella?) reconfortante, y cruzan juntos la calle. Solo están a una manzana de la casa, pero ya desde allí parece que no hay mucho espacio para aparcar. Así que Eddie ha parado en el primer sitio que ha encontrado.

Es una zona residencial. Con casitas adosadas de césped verde y vallas blancas. Ni siquiera le hace falta volver a mirar el número. Eddie «Brújula» Kaspbrak, ha dicho Beverly. Es cierto. Puede que no se le den muchas cosas bien, pero esto… esto es lo suyo.

Están a dos números del que es su objetivo cuando se detiene de golpe.

Richie está sentado en las escaleras de la casa, con una cigarro en los labios. Los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, laxos. Parece tan concentrado. Y tan diferente, lleva el pelo más largo que en el vídeo, que en la foto. Ni siquiera parece que se haya molestado en peinarse, mechones encrespados y rizándose. Pese a todo, está elegante, guapo, con su traje negro.

No. Guapo no empieza a describirle. La palabra es otra.

Sobrecogedor. Richie está (es) sobrecogedor.

Y Eddie se detiene en el sitio, incapaz de creer que (algo) haya sido capaz de (hacerle) olvidar a este chico (su buena suerte). La garganta se le cierra y quiere salir corriendo hasta allí y, no sabe cómo empezar a hacerlo. Hace mucho que dejó (no, no es eso. No es _solo_ eso. Es que Eddie olvidó) de ser un crío. O darse la vuelta y meterse en el coche para volver directamente a casa. Piensa en su madre (ese horrible, horrible chico), en la escenita que le montó cuando le dijo que se iba a ir unos días de vacaciones. En lo sola que tiene que estar, en lo abandonada que se tiene que sentir.

En lo rápido que le está latiendo el corazón. En cómo está a punto de cambiar todo.

Nota como Beverly aprieta la mano alrededor de su brazo. También le ha visto. Puede notar como su determinación va disipándose. No tienen un plan de acción. No hay un discurso ni palabras para explicar qué están haciendo allí, tan lejos de casa. La mira, la mira y asiente. Está listo, va a salir bien. Solo… solo hay que no decirlo como en el coche. Bev sabrá qué decir. Está seguro.

Vuelven a moverse.

Hacia delante.

Hacia Richie.

Va a salir bien.

La puerta de la casa se abre y sale una mujer cuando Eddie y Beverly han llegado prácticamente a la puerta de la valla. Lleva un vestido de verano corto, negro. Y el pelo recogido a la espalda en una trenza desordenada. Se sienta al lado de Richie y le ofrece una cerveza. Y Eddie se detiene. Bev se detiene. La mujer apoya su brazo bronceado sobre la espalda de Richie. Parece un gesto de consuelo.

No. No parece.

 _Es_ un gesto de consuelo, de cariño. De dos personas que comparten una intimidad, que tienen una historia. Está pasando algo ahí, justo delante de sus narices. Y Eddie no es capaz de poner el dedo en la yaga.

Le coge de la mano también. Le está abrazando y Richie apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro. Richie tiene un aspecto de mierda, expresión perdida. Ojos rojos. Parece tan… tan… _roto_.

Y Eddie nota el familiar peso sobre su pecho, la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Recorriendo su sistema. Y sabe, sabe…

—Beverly —sisea Eddie, agarrándola del brazo. Intentando detenerla. Pero es demasiado tarde. Se mueve demasiado tarde. Ella ya tiene su mano libre estirada en el aire, agitándola.

—¡Richie! —le llama. Richie levanta la cabeza de golpe, frunce el ceño. Lleva corbata, le faltan las gafas.

Ha estado llorando, tiene los ojos tan rojos.

No tiene ni idea de quiénes son. Medio duele. Se clava dentro, la sonrisa con las paletas demasiado grandes, colocarse las gafas distraído. El rock de fondo y la luz del verano. El peso de su mano sobre la espalda de Eddie. Fantasmal, reconfortante.

Olvidado.

Beverly también lo ve ahora. La mano se le congela en el aire, la expresión se vuelve cargada. La mujer le dice algo, Richie aparta los ojos de ellos y niega con la cabeza. Casi parece que quiere hundirse en su hombro, ocultarse de ellos.

Ella vuelve a mirarlos. Parece enfadada. Ofendida, como si acabaran de hacer algo imperdonable. Eddie se siente como si lo hubiera hecho, al menos.

—No tenéis vergüenza —les dice levantándose. Agarra a Richie del brazo y tira de él para que se levante también. Para que vuelva dentro. Eddie saca el inhalador del bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones y aspira hondo. Odia el sabor amargo del fondo de su boca y, como últimamente cada vez que lo utiliza, tiene poco que ver con el del alcanfor—. Vamos, Rich.

Richie no se mueve. Parece que quiere decir algo, increparles. Está enfadado. O quizá no tanto, solo dolido. Confuso. A Eddie no le gusta la manera que tiene de mirarles. Como si quisiera hacer que se sientan como la mierda que son.

—Dame un segundo, dame un segundo. Ya sé —dice Richie chascando los dedos en el aire—, ¿de dónde cuelga Superman su capa?

—Rich —le llama la mujer.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, ofendido—. ¿No es eso lo que queréis? ¿Habéis venido a por una broma, verdad? ¿Es eso? ¿Preferís algo más serio?  
»¿O temático? Como… Le pide un muerto a otro pasta. Y este le responde: no puedo, tío. Estoy _tieso_. Tieso, ¿lo pilláis? —Se ríe, sin humor—. _Tieso_. Porque está muerto y eso es lo que le pasa a los cadáveres.

—Rich, ignórales.

—Los tenéis cuadrados viniendo hasta aquí. Increíble. ¿A lo mejor os pensáis que os tengo que dar las gracias por no presentaros en el funeral?

—No, claro que no —murmura Beverly en un tono tan bajo que Eddie duda que la hayan oído. Casi no la ha oído ni él y la tiene al lado.

—Perdón, ¿qué has dicho? No te he oído.

—Pasa de ellos —le pide la mujer, volviendo a tirar de él hacia atrás. Le está agarrando de la mano.

—Estoy hasta la polla… —Tira la colilla de su cigarro al suelo y la pisa. Sin importarle que sean las escaleras de la casa—. ¿Os pensáis que porque sepáis quién soy eso os da derecho a… a interrumpir…?

La mujer le toca la cara, intenta llamar su atención.

—Rich. Ey, ey, mírame —le pide. Parece que quiere luchar, pero en su lugar Richie la mira y asiente—. No merecen la pena.

Y deja que tire de él, pero apenas dan un paso hacia la entrada cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Ni Eddie ni Beverly se han movido. No cree que pudiera. Tiene los pies anclados al suelo, la boca seca. Nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien el contacto físico, pero le daría un abrazo a Richie ahora mismo. Querría consolarlo, desearía poder hacerlo sin llevarse un puñetazo. Sin que resulte raro porque son adultos y los adultos tienen todas estas normas que a Eddie nunca le han molestado.

Hasta ahora.

Eddie reconoce a la mujer que ha abierto la puerta en el acto.

—Richie, cielo, necesito que me ayudes con tu tía —le pide. Parece cansada, pero entera. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, pero está peinada y maquillada. Y Eddie deja que la fotografía se extienda delante suya, a sabiendas de que no podrían haber llegado en un momento peor.

Ha sumado uno más uno.

Alarga la mano para tirar de Beverly —hay tiempo, _años_ si es verdad lo que ha dicho. Y puede que no quiera dejarlo estar, no todavía. Pero probablemente solo sea su subconsciente gritando _aquí falta algo_ , el deseo de terminar de una vez por todas con este puzle y poder avanzar.

Siempre pueden volver.

En algún momento (cualquier momento) mejor.

Pero su gesto no pasa desapercibido. Maggie Tozier clava sus ojos en él y él se detiene, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo. A su madre no le gustaban (católicos. Era porque eran católicos. Y porque Richie fumaba, _fuma_ , y era ruidoso e indisciplinado y decía palabrotas. Sobre todo por lo de católicos) y siempre le ponía nervioso ir a su casa. Como si al hacerlo estuviera traicionando a su madre. Porque adoraba pasar tiempo allí, porque era divertido. La música alta, las películas para mayores. Todas las risas.

—Hola. —Entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Venís…?

—No les hagas caso —le pide Richie, rápidamente intentando ponerse en medio. Maggie le rodea y Eddie usa el inhalador una vez más, porque todo está volviéndose demasiado raro y le está poniendo de los nervios, antes de volver a guardarlo en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón—. Se iban ya.

—¿Eddie? —le pregunta Maggie, mano abriendo la valla y da igual lo que diga, porque está claro que le ha reconocido. Y… Y es reconfortante que lo haga. Como un enlace a su infancia, como cuando su madre sacó las fotografías—. Estás… has crecido.

No se lo están inventando.

—Hola, señora Tozier —la saluda soltando a Beverly. Echa un vistazo rápido a Richie, a su expresión confusa. Vuelve a clavarlos en ella—, creo que no hemos venido en un buen momento.

—No, cielo —dice en un susurro. Hay algo como lágrimas en sus ojos, tiene las ojeras marcadas bajo el maquillaje. Eddie duda que haya dormido bien en mucho, mucho tiempo. A lo mejor hace días que no lo hace, ¿no hacen los católicos eso de velar a sus muertos durante un día entero? Aun así, le sonríe. Con cariño. Alegrándose por verle, a _él_ , pese a todo—. Pero aquí siempre eres bienvenido.

Eddie deja que le dé medio abrazo, intentando no pensar en lo raro que es que le esté tocando la madre de Richie. Siempre fue bandejas con la merienda, novelas románticas y miradas preocupadas cuando creía que no la estaban viendo. Un adulto (católico) lejano más.

—Gracias por venir —le dice, casi en su oído—. Eres un buen chico, Eddie.

Le sostiene un momento más, solo con un brazo. Eddie intenta no sentirse como una mierda porque le esté dando más crédito del que tiene, porque es así. Hace años que no es un chico y solo está allí por su propio egoísmo. Porque quería ver a Richie (y a Bill) y los sueños de Beverly son la mejor excusa que tiene.

—Lo siento mucho —le dice y mira de nuevo a Richie y a la mujer que está a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas. Parecen muy lejanos. Quiere decirle a él que también lo siente mucho, que lo sabe. Que sabe que quería a su padre y que siempre deseó que estuvieran más unidos. Sabe que lloró cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer y que ni siquiera protestó cuando se mudaron a pesar de que no quería marcharse de Derry.

Que lo ha echado de menos, como echaría de menos que le faltara un brazo.

Se acuerda de irse a despedir, del Toyota azul con las maletas atadas en el techo. La forma de su perfil cuando se giró para decir adiós. Que en esa ocasión, Richie no lloró.

Que fue Eddie el que lloró, en su casa ya. Con la cara hundida en su almohada. Sintiéndose mucho más pequeño y débil de lo que era.

—Gracias —responde Maggie soltándole y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos—. Pasad. Hay comida y bebida, coged lo que queráis.

Eddie asiente. Deberían marcharse, dejarles su espacio. Su duelo. No es el momento para hacer esto. Deberían haber llamado, deberían tanto haber llamado.

—Lo siento —repite Beverly y le ofrece la mano incómoda que Maggie estrecha.

Dentro de la casa, algo se rompe. Suena a vasos de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo. Maggie suspira y se frota la sien:

—Richie, tu tía, de verdad —le pide en un tono exasperado. Como si ya hubieran tenido esta conversación.

Richie agita la cabeza y no discute. Entra en la casa, seguido por su novia de cerca. Maggie cierra la valla detrás de Beverly y apoya una mano en el hombro de Eddie, mientras los conduce dentro de la vivienda. Pero desaparece antes de que le dé tiempo a decirles algo más.

Es un funeral —el funeral de Went y _duele_ tanto como si hubiese ocurrido cuando eran críos. Hay bastante gente y es evidente que tanto Beverly como él van vestidos de menos. Inapropiados. Que se están colando en algo triste y privado.

—No entiendo qué está pasando.

—Cáncer de pulmón —le dice, sin saber si es de verdad la causa de su muerte. La memoria está allí, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y esos ojos perpetuamente agrandados por las gafas, pequeños y perdidos. Se aclara la garganta—: el padre de Richie fumaba mucho.

—No lo sabía —reconoce ella.

—Fue después de que te fueras a Portland. Por eso se marcharon ellos. Para… tratarlo.

No dice que debió de ser una enfermedad larga, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que le diagnosticaron? ¿Diez años, doce? Y Maggie parecía tan cansada, tan injustamente mayor.

Mira a su alrededor. A pesar de que la casa de los Tozier es diferente, que ha cambiado, hay algo reconfortante en los muebles y en la distribución. Le recuerda a su otra casa, la de Derry, con su enorme jardín y las tejas rojas. Algunas de las fotos son las mismas —hay más. Richie sonriendo con Went el día en el que se graduó en la Universidad. Richie apoyado en un capó rosa de un coche y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una chupa de cuero. Parece tan joven, tan libre. Went y Maggie mayores, cogidos por el brazo y caminando por un paseo marítimo. Went lleva gafas de montura metálica, un respirador y la cabeza afeitada. Parece feliz.

—A lo mejor deberíamos irnos —dice Beverly. Eddie no responde que él piensa lo mismo.

Los dos saben que no van a hacerlo. Que se van a quedar y, cuando se marchen al fin, bueno. No va a haber servido para nada. Pero no van a huir.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunta, en cambio.

—No. Pero podría emborracharme. —Pone los ojos en blanco cuando oye a Eddie suspirar—. No me mires así, por supuesto que no voy a hacerlo. No soy tan idiota.

No les cuesta demasiado encontrar el desastre que ha dejado atrás la tía de Richie. El comedor es grande y tiene una mesa enorme llena de canapés. Hay bastante gente y todos están mirando como Maggie barre algo del suelo. En corrillo. Eddie se queda mirando también, el ambiente está cargado. Bev tiene razón: deberían irse. Pero entonces Maggie se detiene y pasa una mano por su mejilla y Eddie se da cuenta de que hay algo que pueden hacer.

Puede dar un paso al frente.

—Déjeme que la ayude, señora Tozier —murmura agarrando la escoba. Ella le mira, casi parece asustada por un momento. A punto de saltarle al cuello, de luchar por ella. Pero entonces su expresión se relaja al reconocerle y deja que se la lleve.

Se seca la cara con ambas manos:

—Dios, esto es tan ridículo —se lamenta. Niega con la cabeza—. Gracias, Eddie —le dice, un poco más compuesta.

Una mujer de los que estaban mirando se acerca rápidamente y pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Maggie. Mira a Eddie con algo que parece agradecimiento y tira de ella para sacarla del círculo.

—Yo me encargo —le promete Eddie, pero Maggie ya está lejos.

Entre él y Beverly recogen los cristales y limpian el suelo del vino derramado. Le gusta (y a Beverly, porque le sigue sin quejarse) sentirse útil y, por eso, cuando terminan allí se dedican a recopilar vasos y platos vacíos, recoger basura. En intentar que las cosas no sean mucho peores cuando la gente empiece a irse.

No ve a Richie de nuevo, pero sí a la chica. A su novia. Se encuentran (a los Tozier siempre les fue bien, pero la casa tampoco es tan grande. Era cuestión de tiempo) de casualidad, ella entra en la cocina con las manos vacías y Eddie está terminando de fregar unos platos. Él levanta la cabeza para mirar porque ha oído los pasos y cree que puede ser Maggie, que necesite algo. Pero es la chica.

—Hola —le saluda, acercándose. Es alta, más que él en los tacones que lleva—. Yo…  
»Lo siento por lo de antes. Pensaba…

—Que éramos unos morbosos —termina Eddie—. No te preocupes.

Ella saca un trapo de uno de los cajones (ha estado allí antes, conoce la casa) y coge el plato que Eddie está dejando limpio a un lado para secarlo.

—Sí. La gente es muy rara y Rich… No es que sea famoso-famoso, pero empiezan a conocerle, ¿sabes? Han sido un par de días muy raros. —Lo apoya a un lado, en la encimera, para coger otro—. ¿Sois amigos de la familia?

Eddie se encoge de hombros. Esa es una manera de decirlo:

—Sí, supongo que puedes decirlo así. Soy Eddie —se presenta, ofreciéndole la mano mojada y llena de jabón. Ella se ríe y la acepta.

—Sandy. Y sigo sintiéndolo.

—Y sigue sin hacer falta —responde Eddie sonriéndole. Es un gesto triste. Es guapa, con la piel bronceada y las cejas gruesas—. No era un buen momento, lo pillo. Además, hace años que no nos veíamos…

Le ayuda a terminar con la pila. Ella se queda allí de pie, mirándole de medio lado. Secando los platos antes de apilarlos a un lado. Como queriendo preguntarle algo más. Eddie supone que es una situación rara y habla antes de que lo haga ella porque si vuelve a preguntar de qué les conoce puede que Eddie se lo diga y entonces haya una situación rara de cojones:

—¿Hace mucho que sales con Richie?

Sandy le mira a los ojos. De pronto parece que es justo, _justo_ , la pregunta que no debería haber hecho:

—Tres años en febrero —dice. Y hay algo en la manera que tiene de decirlo que, en realidad, deja entrever que no van a hacer tres años en febrero porque no va a llegar a febrero—. Tengo que…

—Sí, claro. Gracias-Gracias por la ayuda.

—A ti. —Sonríe. Eddie asiente.

Señala hacia atrás. Y Eddie asiente. Ve como saca un refresco de la nevera (probablemente a lo que vino a la cocina en primer lugar) y cuando se da la vuelta, Beverly está mirándole con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Hay que ir a por más servilletas de papel, ¿tienes las llaves del coche?

Eddie las saca del bolsillo y se las tiende.

—¿Qué piensas de ella? —pregunta Bev entonces, mirando las llaves como si fueran mucho más interesantes—. ¿La odiamos?

Eddie frunce el ceño, sin llegar a entender de qué está hablando.

—Parece legal —admite Eddie, lo que no viene a significar mucho porque apenas se conocen.

Las horas se pasan demasiado rápido. Beverly tiene que ir un par de veces más a por cosas y Eddie observa a Maggie moviéndose de un lado a otro. Haciendo cosas, sin saber exactamente qué quiere hacer. Poco a poco, la gente se va marchando. Les ve abrazando a Maggie y pidiéndoles que les llame si necesitan algo. Ni Richie ni Sandy están a la vista.

Al final solo quedan ellos tres y los restos de la reunión que aún no han recogido. Beverly está moviendo bandejas a la cocina y Eddie, barriendo la basura que se ha caído al suelo. Hay un gran «pop» que hace que Eddie pegue un salto y, cuando se gira, Maggie está allí. Con una botella de champán espumoso y una copa. Mirando directamente al atril en el que hay una foto de su marido. Eddie acepta la copa cuando se la tiende.

—Íbamos a abrirla cuando Richie se casara —dice, sirviendo una tercera copa que deja sobre la mesa—. Supongo que ya no importa.  
»Tampoco creo que la hubiésemos abierto nunca —añade con una sonrisa un poco rara en los labios—. Si te soy sincera.

Levanta su copa en un gesto silencioso. Un brindis consigo misma. Eddie mira el tono amarillo, el champán no es exactamente su tipo de bebida, aun así se moja los labios.

—Recuerdo… —murmura y Maggie le mira con esos ojos oscuros, Richie sacó los suyos de ella. La mayor parte de su estructura facial también. Parece triste y cansada, como si pudiera quedarse dormida en cualquier momento—. Que Went nos llevó una vez a ver a Nirvana. A Providence.

Eddie frunce el ceño, intentando encontrar algún detalle más en el fondo de su cerebro. Recuerda la enorme maleta que su madre le hizo y a Went atándola al techo porque no entraba detrás. Es difícil imaginarse a su propia madre permitiendo que fuera a Providence a ver un concierto de rock, pero le dejó. Y fue. Y aun así, a pesar de que todo el evento está danzando en su cabeza, hay algo… Falta algo.

—Condujo todo el camino hasta allí, nos dejó escoger la música que quisimos. —Le sonríe—. Creo que fue el mejor viaje de mi vida.

—Sí —dice ella. No recuerda muchos más conciertos como ese. En un garito, tan jóvenes y al lado de la figura grande e imponente de Went Tozier. Bebiendo Coca-Cola en la parte de atrás, junto a la barra, con Richie saltando y moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera perdido entre la multitud—. Tu madre no quería que fueras.

—No me puedo creer que me diera permiso para ir al final —admite. Quería ir tantísimo, tantísimo. Y su madre siempre ha sido… ese muro que hay que escalar. Fue malo. Muy malo, Eddie recuerda haberle retirado la palabra durante _días_. Apenas puede creerse que llegara a retirarle la palabra por algo que parece tan infantil.

Un viaje.

No, no era solamente un viaje. Había… algo más. Sí.

—Andrea y yo nos pusimos muy pesadas, la verdad —dice Maggie con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Fue por un cumpleaños de Richie? —pregunta. De lo poco que recuerda, cree que hubo algo definitivo en él. Como si fuera el final de una época.

—Sí. Quince hizo. —Maggie niega ligeramente con la cabeza—. Estaba tan pesado con que quería ir a ver ese grupo. Y nosotros nos íbamos a mudar, ya estaba decidido. Went quería que tuviera un último buen recuerdo, así que os cogió a los tres. Si me lo recuerdas mañana, creo que podría encontrar las fotos.

Eddie frunce el ceño, intentando recordar todo lo que puede del viaje: ver el mar por primera vez, comer tanto helado que los dientes le dolían y cenar pescado frito en el aparcamiento de un restaurante.

—¿Qué fotos? —pregunta Beverly entrando en la habitación.

—Las del viaje que hicimos a Providence cuando éramos pequeños. Richie, Bill y yo —dice Eddie en automático, mientras que Maggie le ofrece la tercera copa de champán a Beverly. Bev la acepta. Pero también mira, un poco extrañada. Como si no acabara de entender cómo encaja en hoy una copa de champán.

—¿Bill? —repite Maggie extrañada—. No, cielo, los padres de Bill se mudaron después… —Mira a la foto grande de su marido, oculta un escalofrío. Eddie se acuerda, de golpe, de lo que está hablando: le habían secuestrado. El hermano de Bill había desaparecido. Fue duro, horrible. Es verdad que se mudaron poco después de que apareciera su cuerpo… Bueno. Supone que es difícil levantar cabeza cuando todo te recuerda a tu hijo muerto—. Después de lo que le pasó a su hermano.  
»Fuisteis Richie, Stan y tú.

Intercambia una mirada rápida con Bev, ella frunce el ceño. Vocaliza «¿Stan?» y Eddie se encoge de hombros, intentando visualizarlo todo. Él, en el asiento del medio. Su madre siempre ha dicho que es el sitio más seguro (las estadísticas lo avalan) del coche, así que es el sitio de Eddie. A Richie, a su derecha. Moviéndose durante las cuatro horas largas de trayecto. Sin el cinturón. Alargando la mano por encima de Eddie, pinchándole con el dedo en el costado o pellizcándole las mejillas. Quedándose dormido sobre su hombro en el viaje de vuelta, a las tantas de la madrugada. Las gafas torcidas, la boca entreabierta. Girar la cabeza para compartir una mirada resignada.

¿Stan?

Supone.

—Me encantaría ver esas fotos, podemos volver mañana —dice Eddie, decidiendo que es tarde, está cansado y ya han hecho suficiente interrumpiendo en algo terriblemente personal. No hace falta obligar a Maggie a repasar las viejas fotos de su marido muerte el día de su _funeral_ —. O en un par de días. Cuando te venga bien.

Maggie asiente.

—Claro, sin problema. Mañana puedo enseñártelas.

Así que, ahí están. Eddie deja la copa prácticamente llena de champán sobre la mesa.

—Creo que nosotros también nos marchamos ya, entonces —dice. Mira a Beverly, no sea que tenga otras ideas. Pero ella solamente asiente.

—Sí, ya es tarde.

Maggie asiente también.

—Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, ha sido… —Niega con la cabeza. Mira un momento a Beverly—. Lo siento, cielo, creo que no he escuchado tu nombre.

—Beverly Marsh, señora —dice dándole la mano en un gesto un poco raro—. Yo…

—No vivís en Chicago, ¿verdad? —la interrumpe antes de que diga nada más, como si no fuera capaz de escuchar un _lo siento_ una vez más. Parece tan cansada.

—No, señora Tozier.

—Estamos de pasada —añade Beverly—. Íbamos de camino a Los Ángeles.

—¿A Los Ángeles? —repite Maggie arqueando ambas cejas—. Qué casualidad, Richie y Sandy viven allí. A lo mejor os pueden enseñar la zona, si ya han vuelto para entonces… ¿Vais a hacer la Ruta 66?

Se miran. Bev se encoge de hombros, Eddie supone que podrían. No hay una diferencia real entre coger una carretera u otra, siempre que mantengan las paradas a un mínimo.

—Sí —miente Beverly rápido. A Eddie siempre se le ha dado mal eso de no decir la verdad cuando le preguntan directamente. Ella le hace una mueca, como si también le costara.

—Bill también vive en Los Ángeles —dice intentando ignorar lo que son las coincidencias. Bev y él en Nueva York, Bill y Richie en Los Ángeles. Como si fueran en parejas, como si se atrajeran los unos a los otros—. Bill Denbrough. Estábamos pensando en…

—Oh —dice Maggie y les sonríe con cariño. Con una mirada que hace que Eddie se sienta incómodo. Como si se sintiera orgullosa de él—. Es un viaje largo para ver a un amigo.

—No tenemos prisa.

—¿Seguís en contacto después de todos estos años? —pregunta y hay un tono raro. Como si quisiera preguntar otra cosa. Si ha seguido en contacto con Richie. O por qué no lo ha hecho.

—No, es más…

—Pensamos en que podíamos ver la ciudad. Darle una sorpresa —aclara Beverly y con una risita forzada añade—: esperemos que no suelte a los perros cuando nos presentemos allí.

Lo que fuera que incomodaba a Maggie desaparece. Asiente.

—¿Habéis cogido una habitación de hotel para pasar la noche?

—Eh… Supongo que iremos ahora. —Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. No han pesado mucho más allá de esta parada. Eddie supone que es más una cuestión de que espera que pase de una forma más o menos orgánica. Como con Beverly. Este viaje es su oportunidad de reconectar y aunque, normalmente, comprobaría los pros y los contra, esta vez no lo ha hecho. Es una bici sin frenos.

Le encanta.

Y puede que Bill no los reconozca (y suena tan ridículo, porque es Bill. Bill no puede haberse olvidado), pero encontrarán su camino hasta él. Y entonces dirán las palabras mágicas (una mezcla extraña entre sus nombres y el de Richie y _Derry_ ) y saldrá bien. Tiene que salir bien.

—Solo que no al mismo hotel que anoche —comenta Beverly haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué tenía de malo? —Eddie se gira hacia ella.

Beverly arquea ambas cejas, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La copa de champán está ya vacía en su mano.

—El peor colchón del mundo, quizá.

—Podéis quedaros aquí —ofrece Maggie fácilmente. Y Eddie tiene la sensación de que es eso lo que lleva intentando decir todo el rato. Beverly y él intercambian una mirada rápida. No quiere irrumpir en su casa aún más, sobre todo después de lo de Went. Es reciente, doloroso. Y meterse allí después de todo, bueno. Está _mal_.

—No podemos… —empieza Beverly, pero Maggie agita una mano:

—De eso nada, claro que podéis. Sobre todo después de lo que habéis hecho hoy, os quedáis.

Está mal, pero suena mucho mejor que volver a buscar un hotel que no apeste y por el que no les roben. Además, está lo otro. El volver a ser un crío allí, sin preocupaciones. Casi esperando que Richie aparezca corriendo al cruzar cada esquina. Le gusta esta casa, le recuerda a su niñez. A las partes buenas, al menos.

Hay… hay algo más. El hueco de su memoria se retuerce, parece regodearse. Extenderse, como si intentase llamar su atención. Pero está vacío y Eddie no puede alcanzarlo. Parpadea, intentando deshacerse de la sensación incómoda del fondo de su pecho. Es… Piensa que tiene que haber otras cosas, diferentes. Que no tienen que ver con Bev, Richie o Bill. Desagradables, que se asientan en tu pecho y le secan la boca, que hacen que quiera alcanzar su inhalador porque le cortan la respiración. Relacionadas con su madre, con la propia Derry. Esa ciudad es horrible y solo pensar en ella hace que se maree.

—Podría ser buena idea —comenta. Porque han empezado con mal pie con Richie. Es probablemente el peor día en el que podían haber llegado. Quizá el único día en el que esta reunión podía haber ocurrido. Y mañana no va a ser muy distinto, pero es _mañana_. Quizá.

Quizá puedan hablar. O no. Eddie intenta no mantener sus esperanzas a la alza, pero puede pasar.

## (dieciocho)

Dejan que Maggie les suba hasta la que debe de ser la habitación de invitados. Saca un juego de sábanas limpias sobre la cama antes de disculparse (—Es tarde y tengo ganas de que hoy se acabe. ¿Estaréis bien?) y salir de la habitación antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda responder a la pregunta. Tampoco importa, ya ha hecho suficiente. El problema no es ese. El problema es que…

Maggie debe de haber malinterpretado algo, porque solo hay una cama y no se le ha ocurrido comentarlo. Y Eddie… Eddie no puede mirar a otra cosa. Se aclara la garganta:

—Creo que el sofá parecía cómodo —comenta. Tira de la colcha, por ir haciendo algo.

—No digas tonterías —responde Beverly—. Podemos compartir una cama.

Eddie parpadea, intentando decidir si quiere hacer eso o no, pero no le da tiempo. Porque antes de que lo haga, Bev dice que va a ir a por sus maletas al coche. Sigue teniendo las llaves de todas las vueltas que ha dado haciendo pequeños recados. Y Eddie se queda allí, con la puerta entreabierta y la casa silenciosa. Intentando pensar al menos una buena razón de por qué no pueden dormir juntos.

Es difícil.

Así que cierra la puerta que Bev se ha dejado abierta y se pone a hacer la cama, de la forma a la que a su madre le gusta. Con las sábanas bien metidas entre el colchón y el somier. Aunque vayan a irse a dormir ya y a Eddie la presión de las sábanas siempre le haya agobiado. Es mecánico y tranquilizador y familiar. Y es algo que hacer en lo que Beverly regresa.

Cuando termina de colocar la colcha (sin una arruga, gracias), Beverly abre la puerta de par en par y deja sus maletas (la de Eddie, un trolley con cuatro ruedas; la de ella, una bolsa de gimnasio que parece a punto de explotar) a un lado. Ninguno de los dos dice gran cosa mientras buscan sus pijamas. Eddie coge también su neceser y sale fuera, para utilizar el baño antes de acostarse. Como hizo la (esta mañana) noche anterior. En busca de algo de intimidad, tanto para sí mismo como para Beverly. Es…

No es como si fuera raro, porque es Bev y es su amiga y no tiene nada parecido a sentimientos románticos (y por lo que puede recordar, nunca los ha tenido) por ella. No va a mirarla cambiarse, no solo porque sea su amiga. O porque no quiera darle la mano y tener citas con ella en cafés mientras comparten un batido. Es simple decencia humana. Pero no deja de haber algo raro en estar presente mientras lo hace, incómodo. Ella, mientras el que se cambia es él. Y tampoco cree que ella quiera mirarle (¿a él, precisamente? Ja), tiene una novia. ¿No? Bev es gay y Eddie no tiene ningún interés en espiarla. Todo bien.

Sale de la habitación, de todas formas.

La habitación de invitados está en el piso superior, un pasillo largo con una alfombra geométrica y cinco puertas hasta llegar a la escalera. Una de ellas está entreabierta y aunque no hay luz dada en el pasillo, la que sale de ella es suficiente como para no tropezarse.

Así que no le da al interruptor.

Hay un murmuro que sale del baño y un sonido que se parece demasiado al de alguien vomitando. Eddie está a punto de volver a entrar en la habitación con toda intención de esquivar lo que sea que está pasando allí, antes de recordar que Beverly tiene que estar cambiándose en ella y que tiene que lavarse la boca antes de irse a la cama si no quiere arriesgarse a acabar con una caries. Y la verdad, ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo van a tardar en dejar el baño libre, así que esperar sin más tampoco parece una opción.

Y se está meando.

Ni siquiera tienen que verle. Puede pasar de largo y meterse en sus propios asuntos. Le parece recordar que hay un baño en el piso de abajo que le sirve más que de sobra para prepararse para ir a la cama.

Al pasar de largo, mira por el rabillo del ojo.

Se detiene en el quicio de la puerta, porque son Sandy y Richie los que están dentro. Sentados en el suelo, junto al retrete. Sandy le está sujetando la frente, echándole el pelo hacia atrás; rodeando su espalda con un brazo, reconfortante. Richie está…

Pálido, casi verde. Sudoroso, con la mirada desenfocada y (todavía) sin gafas.

Los dos le miran.

—¿Todavía estás por aquí?

—¿Está bien? —pregunta a su vez Eddie, abrazando sus cosas. Sandy suspira, le acaricia la frente con cariño. Tiene las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados.

—Borracho —dice en un tono neutro. Y Richie suelta una risita floja, antes de volver a inclinarse sobre el retrete y…

Eddie hace una mueca, intentando ignorarlo. Solo el ruido suele bastarle para ponerlo enfermo a él también. Y como empiece a oler, está perdido.

—Muy borracho —repite y suena bastante a una reprimenda.

—Mi padre se ha muerto —le dice Richie con boca pastosa, las palabras pesadas.

—Lo sé —responde ella. Pasa la mano por su sien, su pelo, y parece que Richie se vuelca en el gesto. Sandy se inclina hacia él, apoya sus labios en su mejilla y Richie ladea la cabeza, casi como si estuviera buscando un beso antes de que ella se aparte—. ¿Con sabor a vómito? Creo que no.

Y se ríe.

—Te quiero —le dice con esa lengua de trapo, en voz baja. Como si fuera un secreto. Sandy vuelve a mirar a Eddie, ceja arqueada. Media sonrisa en los labios. No ayuda a que Eddie se sienta nada menos enfermo, pero se obliga a devolverle el gesto.

—Y yo a ti, Rich —responde con paciencia. Y se vuelve a reír, cuando la rodea con sus brazos y apoya su frente sobre su hombro. Debe de tener la boca (o ser cosa de la tremenda borrachera) pegada contra su piel, porque cuando habla es completamente indistinguible y Eddie, pese a estar a un par de metros, solo capta «suerte».

—Yo… —murmura aclarándose la garganta. No quiere quedarse allí más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, pero tampoco planea salir corriendo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, no. No te preocupes. —Le sonríe—. Solo vamos a esperar a que vacíe todo lo que se ha bebido y después lo meteré en la cama. Gracias.

Eddie duda un momento. Quiere decir que le tumbe de lado, que se asegure de que beba agua antes de meterlo en la cama. A sorbos, para que no la vomite según entre. El momento que tarda Richie en lanzarse de nuevo sobre el retrete. Asiente y murmura:

—Buenas noches. —Antes de seguir su camino, escaleras abajo. Intenta no sentirse tan fuera de lugar mientras camina por los pasillos en la penumbra.

Sobre todo, intenta no hacer ruido y ser rápido. No pensar en Beverly diciéndole que Richie se muere por una sobredosis porque eso, _eso_ , solo pasa en sus sueños. No en la vida real. De pronto encuentra difícil, casi _insoportable_ , la idea de _no saber_. Porque eso es todo. No es que Beverly haya ocultado los demás cuadernos, es solo que Eddie nunca ha intentado mirarlos. Tiene suficiente con saber sobre Bill.

Bueno.

Aparentemente, no.

Va a leerlo. Incluso si es tarde y Beverly quiere dormirse. Va a coger el cuaderno y va a mirar los dibujos y las palabras y va a _saber_ qué pasa con Richie. Y después va a hacer lo imposible por evitarlo.

Cierra su neceser cuando termina de lavarse los dientes y recoge la ropa de calle, sin preocuparse especialmente si se arruga. No va a ir con ella a la iglesia (no ha ido a la iglesia en mucho, mucho tiempo) ni a trabajar, así que para qué molestarse. Solo le espera (la carpeta de Richie) Bev, el coche y la carretera.

Vuelve a subir al piso de arriba sin hacer ruido, en la penumbra. La puerta del baño sigue estando abierta, luz iluminando tenue el pasillo. Eddie decide rápido que les va a dejar su espacio.

No sale como planea.

—¿Eddie? —le llama Sandy asomando la cabeza desde el baño—. Creo que sí que necesito tu ayuda…  
»¿Te importa ayudarme a llevarlo a la cama?

Eddie echa un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Richie está hecho una bola entre la bañera y el retrete, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos. Parece…

—Se ha quedado dormido —explica y hace una mueca—. O se está haciendo el gracioso, a estas alturas nada me sorprende… pero yo no puedo con él sola. ¿Me puedes ayudar a llevarlo a la cama?

Eddie se siente tentado en decir que no, que lo deje ahí. Que así aprenderá. Ha vivido suficientes borracheras (las de sus amigos de la universidad) como para tener una opinión sobre el tema: si estás tan borracho como para caerte al suelo y no poder levantarte, es mejor que te quedes en el sitio. Así te ahorras que alguien acabe haciéndose daño y la vergüenza de estar tan mal puede hacer que te controles aunque sea un poco la siguiente vez. Pero la postura de Richie es una mierda y parece tan miserable, con una mancha en la pechera de su camisa y la corbata deshecha —el cuello le va a matar mañana si duerme así. Y Eddie no, de verdad que no…

—Sí, claro. —Y deja sus cosas encima del lavamanos sin preocuparle demasiado que pudiera estar húmedo y acaben mojadas.

Sandy sonríe y le señala con la cabeza, arquea ambas cejas. Ambos le miran un momento.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —pregunta, ojos clavados en la mancha de vómito que tiene en la pechera.

—¿Axilas-piernas?

Y Eddie asiente porque tampoco es como si tuviera una idea mejor de cómo hacerlo. Entre los dos le mueven y lo incorporan (Richie suelta un gruñido) lo suficiente para que Eddie pueda entrelazar los brazos alrededor de su pecho. Está casi seguro de que no es la primera vez que están tan cerca. Es casi como si le estuviera dando un abrazo, solo que Richie está K.O. y hay un olor fuerte y penetrante, ácido, que solamente puede ser (deberían enjuagarse la boca, al menos. O va a acabar con los dientes destrozados. Quitarse las lentillas si aún las lleva. Beber agua, comer algo si se lo admite el estómago. Aunque sea una rodaja de pan) vómito mezclado con sudor y tabaco. La cabeza echada hacia delante, barbilla apoyada en su propio pecho. La respiración lenta y ruidosa, el calor de su cuerpo. Es íntimo y raro y completamente familiar.

Lo odia.

Eddie le asiente a Sandy, para indicarle que está listo. Y ella es rápida en agarrarle por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y entre los dos consiguen levantarlo del suelo sin que se balancee demasiado.

—¿Listo? —pregunta Sandy. Y Eddie asiente.

Es un viaje incómodo hasta su habitación, más porque es alto que porque no puedan con él. Los pies se chocan contra el marco de la puerta del baño y Sandy gruñe con cansancio.

—Espera —le pide en cuanto consiguen salir. Y, sin perder el agarre, se quita los tacones. Utiliza los talones para pillar los zapatos y poder deslizar los pies fuera y luego los lanza de una patada lejos. Para que no se tropiecen con ellos.

Tienen más cuidado cuando entran en la habitación. Sandy enciende la luz con un codo y Eddie solo sigue su camino hasta la esquina de la cama. Intentan tener cuidado al depositarlo, pero al final le dejan caer los últimos centímetros.

Sandy suspira.

—Joder, gracias —dice, pasándose la mano por la cara. Eddie no la atiende especialmente, más concentrado en mirar a su alrededor. Es…

Recuerda el cuarto de Richie, en Derry. Infantil, lleno de juguetes. Con pósteres de los grupos de música que más le gustaban, la enorme radio que siempre ponía demasiado alta y que le mantenía en un campo de batalla permanente con su madre. Pese a todo, Maggie nunca se la quitó. Era el peor de los tres, el más desordenado —de Bill, Eddie y él. Con cosas en todas partes. Y aunque permitía que su madre entrara a buscar ropa sucia los sábados por la mañana, el estado de caos era inamovible.

Esto es…

Hay pósteres. Pero los libros están alineados en la estantería. La mesa está limpia y ordenada, quitando una maleta que han apoyado sobre ella. Hay un monitor antiguo a un lado, encima de una torre con el teclado y el ratón a juego echados encima. Está…

Ordenado. Sin uso. Es raro.

Y una vocecita en su cabeza le dice: Richie es un adulto ahora.

—¿Necesitas…? Uhm… ¿algo más? —pregunta. Sandy le está desabrochando los zapatos, apoyando la suela en la falda de su vestido sin llegar a preocuparse de si se está manchando. Cuando consigue sacárselo, lo lanza lejos como hizo con los suyos. Es demasiado íntimo, familiar. Y hace que la garganta se le cierre.

Parece que ha perdido la vergüenza a la hora de pedirle ayuda, porque dice:

—Sí. —Tira el segundo zapato lejos—. A meterlo en la cama.

Meterlo en la cama implica no solo meterle las piernas dentro de la cama, como descubre pronto. Y Eddie acaba tirando de las perneras de sus pantalones de vestir mientras Sandy le sujeta porque llevar pantalones de tu talla y no de niño pequeño está sobrevalorado.

—Podrían estar más apretados —se queja mientras termina de desenrollar una de las perneras. Sandy se ríe en voz baja y Eddie va a por la segunda pierna.

Cuando termina, vuelve a poner el pantalón del derecho y lo sacude en un intento de que siga presentable por si necesita (espera que no. Tiene que haber alguna regla escrita sobre volver a ponerse la ropa que llevabas cuando has vomitado. Incluso si eres Richie) volver a ponérselo antes de volver a lavarlo.

No se da cuenta de que hay algo en uno de los bolsillos. Cae un pequeño estuche, como de (un anillo. Un anillo de compromiso) joyería, al suelo y rebota entre los dos.

El corazón le da un salto. Eddie pasa la mirada del estuche a Sandy y de nuevo al estuche. Lo ha visto, claro que lo ha visto. Y no hay manera de que pueda recuperarlo sin que _lo sepa_. No puede creerse que en menos de un día le haya jodido la sorpresa a Richie.

Oh, joder. Espera que no lo haya jodido del todo. Puede ser cualquier cosa, Sandy no tiene que pensar en… igual que Eddie no ha pensado en ello.

Richie le va a pedir que se case con él.

Oh, joder.

Sandy suspira con cansancio y recoge el estuche del suelo. No parece demasiado sorprendida y tampoco lo abre para mirar lo que hay dentro. Le quita los pantalones a Eddie y vuelve a meterlos dentro del bolsillo, antes de mal doblarlo y de dejarlo sobre una silla.

—Lo siento —dice sin saber cómo hacer que deje de latirle el corazón con tanta fuerza. Y ella niega con la cabeza como restándole importancia.

—¿La chaqueta? ¿Lo levantamos y se la quito yo? —dice volviendo a Richie. Eddie la ayuda a incorporarlo (otra vez) y lo apoya contra el pecho de Sandy. Hacen una bonita instantánea. Quitando la parte de que Richie está completamente pasado y ella parece cansada y un poco triste. Son guapos. Hacen buena pareja, se repite y traga saliva. Supone que Richie ha, bueno, ganado el premio gordo con ella. No sabe muy bien qué tipo de relación se esperaba que tuviera, pero desde luego algo mucho más loco y desenfrenado que esto.

Que caricias y gestos cariñosos. Tan normal.

A lo mejor algo al nivel de las tonterías que siempre estaba diciendo. Una chica de esas que salen en las películas, tan desenfrenadas como él. Que habla demasiado alto y que come chicle con la boca abierta y todas esas cosas. Le gusta Sandy.

Es un poco decepcionante.

—Deja de poner esa cara —le espeta con una confianza que ninguno de los dos tiene en el otro mientras lucha contra la chaqueta de Richie. Eddie se la queda mirando—. No has hecho nada.

—Parecía un anillo de compromiso —murmura, en un intento de explicar lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza y fallando. Que a lo mejor Richie quería que fuera algo especial y ahora no lo va a ser. Por su culpa, no por otra cosa. Porque se le ha caído y Sandy lo ha visto y claro que lo ha sabido.

¿Qué otra cosa va a ser?

—No te preocupes —insiste. Y Eddie se encoge de hombros, incómodo. Lo que hace que ella suspire e insista pasándole la chaqueta a Eddie—: no nos vamos a casar. Así que no has hecho nada.

Sandy le sostiene contra su pecho para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. La barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro. No suena triste, es más bien… ¿resignación? Eddie no la conoce lo suficiente para sentirse cómodo adivinando.

Sandy se cansa pronto del silencio, porque repite:

—No has estropeado ninguna sorpresa. Así que déjalo estar, no pienses más en el tema.

Eddie hace una mueca. Coloca la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla sobre la que dejó Sandy los pantalones, intentando que no se arrugue. Esta vez no la sacude, por si acaso hay más secretos escondidos que no debería encontrar.

—Lo siento igualmente.

Ella bufa.

—Ya lo hemos intentado un par de veces antes, ¿sabes? Lo de casarnos. No es para nosotros.

Eddie no dice que eso es raro. Que la gente no suele _intentar_ casarse. Solo lo hace. Y luego se divorcia, ya si eso.

—A la tercera va la vencida —comenta en un intento de broma. Incluso medio sonríe.

—Lo dudo. —Tira de la camisa hacia atrás, dejándole los hombros desnudos. El pecho al descubierto. Eddie se moja los labios, clava los ojos en ella. En su perfil, en la piel bronceada—. Vamos a romper.

Suena fatalista, inevitable.

Eddie cree que entiende lo que le está diciendo. Van a romper. Pero. No ahora. No cuando su padre acaba de morir. No ella, no es cosa suya. Casi se casan dos veces y Richie lleva el anillo en su pantalón, consigo. Pero van a romper. Los dos.

Los dos. Parecen un buen equipo. Parece que se quieren. Solo hay que mirar la forma en la que Sandy deja que se apoye sobre ella, el cuidado con el que pasa las mangas de la camisa por sus muñecas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta. Y no es cosa suya. Pero Bev…

Beverly sueña con su muerte. Y Eddie no puede evitar pensar que esto, _esto_ , puede ser lo que lo provoque. La muerte de su padre, la ruptura con Sandy. Que saber un poco, solo un poco más, marcará la diferencia. Así que pregunta.

—Me han ofrecido el trabajo de mi vida en Washington y él no va a mudarse conmigo —murmura, sin entrar en explicaciones— y yo no voy a ser una de esas personas que acumulan los _ysis_ de su vida por un hombre.  
»Estamos en el tiempo extra.

Se encoge de hombros y, sí. Ahí si que parece triste.

—Lo siento, supongo que en realidad no quieres escuchar nada de esto.

No, la verdad es que no.

Pero si es esto, si es esto lo que le mata, el que Sandy le deje con un anillo en el fondo de su bolsillo. Se muerde el labio, todavía no sabe si se lo cree. No de verdad, porque venga ya. Suena ridículo.

Pero un poco sí. Podría serlo.

Y podrían evitarlo. Salvarle. Eddie quiere tantísimo salvarle. Nadie lleva un anillo en el bolsillo si va a dejarlo con su pareja. _Nadie_.

Dice:

—Te vas a dejar el y si más grande de tu vida.

—No… no hagas eso —le pide haciendo una mueca. La camisa se arremolina a los pies de la cama y Richie se acurruca encima de Sandy, como si estuviera intentando escalarla, abrazándola con fuerza alrededor de la cintura. Ella le mira como si le quisiera, como si doliera. Eddie lo entiende.

Se siente como si estuviera robando un momento íntimo. Como un voyeur.

—Lleva el anillo —intenta discutirle, ignorando la vocecilla del fondo de su cabeza que le grita _qué estás haciendo_ y _cállate_.

Sandy le mira como si fuera esa vocecilla.

—Y sé exactamente lo que va a pasar. Lo dejará encima de la mesa un día que se sienta lo suficientemente valiente. Yo me emocionaré. Escogeremos una fecha y el día antes uno de los dos dirá que para qué complicar las cosas. Si estamos bien. Y el otro estará de acuerdo.  
»Además, solo es un anillo. No significa _nada_.

Sandy se quita a Richie de encima. Firme, pero con cariño. Como si no le molestara toda la situación, el que esté borracho y haya vomitado. El tenerle que explicar su relación a un completo desconocido. Como si solo fuera una parte más de su vida. De las cosas que Sandy hace por él.

Le hace tumbarse en la cama y tira de las sábanas deshechas para dejarlas a sus pies.

—Prefiero —dice para sí. Frunce el ceño, entorna los ojos. Fijos en Eddie—. No es que no le quiera. Le quiero. Pero… Prefiero irme mientras le quiero que aprender a odiarle.  
»Gracias por ayudarme —añade, utilizando un tono más alto. Más agudo. Parece que estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar—. Ha dejado el mueble bar seco.

Por una vez, no huye de las lágrimas. Se queda planteado en el sitio, mirando su cuerpo en posición fetal. El pelo oscuro y rizado sobre las sábanas azules. Las piernas largas, los calzoncillos verdes. Tan adulto, tan pequeño. Parece frágil. Alguien a quien (Eddie quiere) proteger.

—Tiene que ser duro —dice, en automático. Piensa en lo que será el día que su madre se muera. En lo perdido que se va a sentir, duda que sepa qué hacer consigo mismo entonces—. Richie adoraba a su padre.

Sandy frunce el ceño.

—Si apenas se hablaban.

Eddie no sabe qué responder a eso. El Richie que él recuerda _adoraba_ a su padre. Went era… Went estaba ocupado, pero era un buen padre. Eddie se acuerda. Se acuerda de los intentos de imitar las voces de Richie, las excursiones siempre que podía escaparse. La expresión de interés a todas las tonterías que podían salir de su boca.

Vuelve a mirarle, el pelo oscuro y largo. Los rasgos más marcados que cuando eran niños, los labios entreabiertos y las paletas demasiado grandes. Con Bev las cosas han sido orgánicas. Hay cosas que no sabe de ella, pero no le sorprenden según las va aprendiendo. Son fáciles (a lo mejor es ella la que hace que las cosas sean fáciles), pero con Richie… parece que allí, entre los dos, hay un abismo. Y ni siquiera tiene tanto que ver con el hecho de que ya no se acuerde de él. Es más… Es más con todo lo que Eddie se ha perdido.

Eddie se ha perdido su vida.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir —murmura, señalando hacia su espalda.

Sandy asiente, se levanta para acompañarlo.

—Gracias por la ayuda —repite. Sujeta la puerta una vez que Eddie ha salido de la habitación.

—Las veces que hagan falta —murmura, antes de recordar que no habrá muchas. Sandy asiente y cierra la puerta antes de que Eddie se dé media vuelta.

## (diecinueve)

Beverly ya está metida en la cama cuando Eddie entra en el cuarto de invitados, con la luz apagada. No vuelve a encenderla, pero sí que mantiene la puerta del pasillo abierta para que ilumine lo que está haciendo. Deja su ropa sobre la mesita de noche y va directamente a por la bolsa de Beverly.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta. Y Eddie se queda en el sitio, sin llegar a abrir la cremallera. Sin sentirse tan mal por no respetar su privacidad _ahora_.

—Richie va a declararse y Sandy va a dejarlo —resume. Porque no quiere meterse en toda la historia ni de cómo se ha enterado él mismo.

—Ed —le llama Beverly—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Quiero… —Toma aire—. Quiero saber si es esto lo que… Lo que lo _provoca_.

Beverly resopla.

—No seas ridículo. No va a ocurrir todavía. Es _mayor_. —Bosteza—. Todos lo somos. Tenemos tiempo.

—Podría provocarlo —insiste.

—Eddie, no lo mires —dice en un tono serio que hace que se pregunte si escogió a Bill por algún motivo en particular. Quizá lo siente más seguro. No encuentra provocadora la idea de que hay algo allí escrito que Bev piensa que no debería leer. No habló de sí misma. Igual que no han hablado de Eddie. Lo prefiere así. Y quizá también prefiera no saber sobre Richie. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

Suelta la bolsa. Confía en su criterio.

—Podría tener algo que ver —protesta, de todas formas.

—Mañana —le promete con un tono adormilado. Eddie asiente, incluso si le está dando la espalda y no le ve.

Se asoma para apagar la luz del pasillo, pero no cierra la puerta. Cree que… si pasa algo, lo que _sea_ , quiere enterarse.

Rodea la cama y tira de las sábanas hacia atrás, quitándola todo lo que puede de su lado para no sentirse aprisionado debajo de ella. Hay dos almohadas en su lado y, tras dudarlo un momento, deja una en el espacio que hay entre Beverly y él.

—Eddie —le dice Bev en un tono que claramente pretende ser de burla, tiene los ojos entrecerrados y la poca luz que entra del pasillo ilumina su perfil. Repite—: ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Es solo para… —murmura, moviendo las manos hacia ninguna parte—. Ya sabes. Para que no…

Y ella hace un ruidito estrangulado con el fondo de su garganta, como si pensara que Eddie está siendo ridículo por poner tantos problemas. Él mismo se siente un poco ridículo con todo el asunto de dormir en la misma cama. No debería ser tan difícil.

—Buenas noches —decide, dándole la espalda y recolocando las sábanas sobre sí misma.

Y Eddie se la queda mirando un par de segundos antes de responder:

—Buenas noches a ti también, Bev.

## (veinte)

Esa noche, sueña que es él el que le quita los zapatos a Richie.

A él tampoco le importa que le manche la ropa.

## (veintiuno)

### Domingo, 12 de octubre

A la mañana siguiente, se despierta antes que Bev. Abre los ojos de par en par, con la sensación de que hay algo que está mal. No está en su cama, tampoco es un motel de mala muerte. Las sábanas son suaves, de algodón, y no hace tanto que las han lavado. Huelen frescas, a detergente.

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta que lo que le ha despertado es el ruido inconfundible de las cañerías al correr el agua. Cierra los ojos de nuevo y gruñe, deseando volver a dormirse. Recordando dónde está.

Ladea la cabeza. Bev está durmiendo a su lado, completamente abrazada a la almohada que Eddie ha dejado a su lado. El pelo rubio rizándosele en la nuca, una pierna escapándose de las sábanas. Está a punto de dejarla dormir, pero se decide en contra en el último minuto.

Puede que el viaje carezca en sí de un plan, pero si pretenden llegar a algún sitio… no pueden quedarse durmiendo hasta medio día. Cuanto antes cojan la carretera, mejor.

Ella gruñe y se frota los ojos con ambas manos:

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta, mirando hacia arriba.

—Ni puta idea. —Tampoco tan pronto. La poca luz que entra por las cortinas es clara. Y hay ruido en la casa—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí —admite, pero a Eddie no le suena a verdad—. Es un buen colchón. ¿Tú?

Hace un ruidito con el fondo de su garganta. No ha estado mal, exactamente. Le costó dormirse, pensando en… bueno. En Richie, en Richie completamente mamado y en Richie con Sandy. En lo (poco) que recuerda de él. Y sus sueños han sido raros, repletos de _Richie_. Ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar, si tuviera que compartirlos.

Beverly le lanza una mirada de medio lado, rara, pero no le increpa la falta de respuesta. Solo se levanta y Eddie se da cuenta, un poco tarde, de que se está vistiendo delante suya. No es nada… No es tan raro como pensó que sería. Sigue prefiriendo evitarlo. Se pone los pantalones sin quitarse el camisón con el que ha dormido. Y eso es prácticamente todo lo que ve antes de fijarse en la forma en la que la lámpara de la mesilla alarga las sombras de los pocos muebles de la habitación.

—Voy al baño —anuncia al cabo de un rato, ya vestida. Eso es lo que hace que se ponga en movimiento.

También se viste, rápidamente. No queriendo arriesgarse a que vuelva a entrar y acaben (acabe, porque por algún momento solo parece que le moleste a él) teniendo un momento incómodo.

Bajan juntos al comedor, Maggie ya está despierta y vestida. Y parece estar yendo a mil por hora. Hay una cafetera al fuego y la lavadora da vueltas a un millón de revoluciones.

—Hola —les saluda sonriendo. Las ojeras tan marcada que Eddie duda que haya llegado a pegar ojo—. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? —Y, sin darles tiempo a contestar—: ¿tenéis hambre?

Bev y él intercambian una mirada.

—La verdad es que sí —admite Beverly.

—¿Os gustan los huevos?

—Sí, claro.

Se sientan en la mesa de la cocina, dejando que Maggie les prepare el desayuno. Coloca la cafetera delante de ellos para que se sirvan lo que quieran.

—Así que —dice dejando un plato delante de cada uno—, Billy Denbrough vive ahora en Los Ángeles.

Eddie se pregunta cómo es posible. Cómo es posible que su madre y Maggie Tozier no tengan ningún problema en recordarlo todo y ellos parece que tienen que luchar contra sus propios cerebros para rememorar los detalles más inocuos.

—Es escritor —murmura y Beverly hace un ruidito afirmativo con la garganta mientras se mete en la boca más huevos de los que deberían entrar.

—Tengo hambre —protesta con la boca aún llena cuando Eddie arquea una ceja—. Están buenísimos, señora Tozier.

Maggie sonríe y se encoge de hombros. No se ha servido nada además de una taza de café. Y ni siquiera parece que la esté tomando. Más apreciando su calor que otra cosa, con sus dedos alargados alrededor de la taza. Eddie no puede evitar fijarse en que todavía lleva su anillo de casada. Y quizá todavía no es el término correcto. Su madre, con su amor duro y su ceño fruncido, jamás se quitó el suyo.

—Gracias, cielo. Beverly, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Es un nombre bonito.

—Gracias —murmura un poco incómoda. Es incómodo. Una capa de educación social, un ignorar completamente lo que pasó la noche anterior. Lo que ha pasado, las ojeras debajo de los ojos de Maggie. Los restos (las flores, las fotos) del funeral, aún allí. Esperando su turno para irse a la basura. O para ser almacenados y olvidados en el garaje. Una historia que es mejor no contar.

Maggie les observa un par de segundos, Eddie se pregunta qué puede estar pasando por su cabeza.

—Supongo que Chicago no os queda nada cerca —comenta casual. _Otra vez_. Y Eddie lo agradece, porque es un cambio de tema que parece ir hacia algún sitio y a lo mejor pueden empezar a llenar el silencio con otros temas. Aún no sabe cómo va a sacar el viaje de Nirvana y al otro chico (¿Stan?) sin que suene forzado. Sin que parezca que solo (es verdad, en parte) se han quedado por eso.

—No tanto, Bev y yo vivimos en Nueva York —murmura, probando los huevos. Están buenos, los ha comido antes. No sabe cuándo, exactamente, pero tienen un sabor característico. Familiar. A lo mejor cuando fueron a Providence. Salieron demasiado pronto, llegaron demasiado tarde. Todavía estaba todo oscuro. Y Maggie estaba allí y les hizo el desayuno.

—En Manhattan —apunta Beverly y Eddie asiente.

—Oh, tiene que ser muy emocionante vivir en Manhattan —comenta Maggie. No suena demasiado pasional sobre el tema y Eddie solo sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien. —A lo mejor debería invitarla a la ciudad, para que la pueda ver. Está seguro de que le encantaría. Pero no hace la oferta y el momento pasa. Supone que es mejor. Que habría acabado siendo demasiado raro.

—¿Estás de coña? —protesta Beverly, empujándolo ligeramente—. Manhattan es lo mejor.

—Es una ciudad fea y cara, llena de cucarachas y de ratas y con el putopeor problema de contaminación que he visto en mi vida. Y no me hagas hablar de los taxistas. Los taxistas que conduc… —Eddie parpadea—. ¿Te estás riendo de mí, Bev?

—Lo siento mucho —dice, tapándose la boca con una mano, sin dejar de reírse—. Se me había olvidado. Se me había olvidado.

Suena histérica. Maggie sonríe, con cariño y Eddie se revuelve en su asiento, incómodo.

—¿El qué?

Y ella niega con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

—Hacéis una buena pareja —dice Maggie. Suena casual, pero es suficiente para que Beverly se deje de reír. Eddie nota como los colores se le suben a la vez que niega con la cabeza.

—No, no, qué va —dice.

—Eddie y yo no estamos juntos —añade ella.

Maggie parece un poco decepcionada.

—Oh… parecía.

—Bev creció en Derry también —dice Eddie, dándose cuenta de la explicación que falta. Que a lo mejor su memoria tampoco es tan buena como Eddie se pensó. Y Maggie frunce ligeramente el ceño, como si estuviera intentando emplazarla—. Iba al mismo año que Richie y que yo. A la otra clase.

—Lo siento —se disculpa—, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Da igual, tampoco es como si hubiésemos inseparables —dice ella encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. Y ahora algo que está _mal_ en la forma en la que lo dice. Como si Bev no hubiera sido una parte fundamental de su grupo. Lo era. Y lo es, en este grupo de dos.

Dúo. Como sea.

—Tonterías, fuimos inseparables ese verano.

Ella frunce el ceño:

—Eso no es cierto.

—No, sí que lo es —insiste, porque es verdad. Y sabe que lo han hablado y que ella piensa que Bill _pegó_ a Richie, pero eso es lo más ridículo que ha oído en su vida—. Bill, Richie, tú y yo.

A lo mejor Stan también. Y los otros dos chicos (hombres) con los que Beverly sueña. Pero ellos cuatro, fundamentales. El núcleo duro de lo que fuera que hicieran ese verano. Lo sabe.

—Eddie… —protesta Beverly.

Maggie no les está mirando. Eddie se gira, para ver también. Richie está a la entrada, con Sandy a su espalda. Tiene… un aspecto de mierda. Pálido, con mala cara. Los ojos rojos, hinchados, alargados debajo de unas gafas de pasta negra que hacen que a Eddie le salte el corazón.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora? —pregunta en un tono desapasionado.

—No seas tonto, no todo es en tu contra —dice Maggie frotándose la frente—. Estábamos hablando de cuando eras pequeño.

Y Richie hace una mueca, como si la idea le ofendiera. O le molestara.

—Buenos días —dice Sandy pasando de largo. Coge un par de tazas de uno de los armarios y sirve café.

—¿Qué de cuando era pequeño?

—Batallitas vuestras —dice Maggie y Richie solo frunce el ceño, les mira raro. Como si quisiera exigir la verdad, el qué hacen allí exactamente.

Pero al final solo sigue a Sandy hasta el otro lado de la mesa y se sienta allí.

—Ayer me dijiste que tenías las fotos del viaje a Providence —dice Eddie. Porque pueda que sea el peor momento para hacer esto, pero de pronto necesita, _necesita_ , que lo sepa. Que se dé cuenta, por sí mismo. Sin necesidad de que Beverly se ponga a hablar de que son van a morir todos de forma terrible en no tantos años o de que él tenga que sacar las fotos de su madre.

—Sí, en cuanto terminéis las busco. —Se gira hacia su hijo y Sandy—. ¿Tenéis hambre?

—¿Qué viaje a Providence? —pregunta Richie, poniendo una cara un poco rara e ignorando su pregunta.

—El que hicisteis con tu padre.

Richie parpadea, frunce el ceño. Eddie nota como las manos le están temblando, aprieta con fuerza el tenedor.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, hijo, sí —insiste sonriendo de esa forma un poco rara—. Te tienes que acordar. Fuisteis a ver esa grupo tan horrible. El del chico que luego se suicidó.

—Ni idea. —Suspira.

—Que sí. Tu padre condujo hasta Providence —insiste, echándose hacia delante—. Fue antes de que nos mudáramos aquí, por tu cumpleaños. ¿Te acuerdas?

—No —admite Richie encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia.

—Madre de Dios —protesta Maggie, levantándose—. ¿Desayuno?

—No creo que pueda comer nada, mamá —dice y le lanza una mirada rara a Eddie, como si estuviera intentando entender de qué va todo aquello. Sandy la pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros y niega con la cabeza. Y Eddie no puede evitar pensar en el estuche que llevaba en su pantalón. En el tiempo extra.

—No, muchas gracias, Maggie. Estamos bien.

Eso parece ser suficiente para que Maggie salga de allí con paso energético. Eddie baja la mirada, incómodo. Probablemente deberían ir detrás de ella, no quedarse allí. Mirando fijamente a Richie y a Sandy, mientras Beverly devora los huevos.

Él tampoco está especialmente hambriento. Empuja el plato hacia ella cuando termina con los suyos. Y Beverly solo coloca el plato de Eddie encima del suyo.

—Están buenísimos —dice y suena un poco como una excusa. Eddie asiente.

—Es el pan —le dice, porque eso lo recuerda—. Les echa pan rayado.

Ha dicho lo que no tendría que haber dicho, porque parece que molesta especialmente a Richie.

—Suficiente. ¿De dónde coño salís vosotros? —les espeta—. ¿De qué…?

Pero no termina la pregunta, porque Maggie vuelve a entrar en la cocina con un álbum que tiende a Richie. Richie aprieta los labios y lo coge y Maggie señala algo dentro:

—Viaje a Providence —le dice. Y Sandy y él miran dentro. Y Beverly ha dejado de comer los huevos y está observando su reacción. Y Eddie solo quiere levantarse, cruzar la cocina y asomarse. Sacudir a Richie hasta que diga: sí, me acuerdo. Me acuerdo.

—Madre mía —comenta Sandy señalando una de las imágenes. Levanta un momento los ojos, los clava en Eddie—. Erais monísimos. ¿Llevas una riñonera?

Eddie se encoge de hombros. Es evidente que Richie no sabe lo que está mirando. Pasa las páginas, adelante. Atrás. Está perdido. Como, como si no reconociera lo que está viendo. Como si no tuviera ningún sentido. Eddie… Cambia de opinión. No, no quiere que se acuerde. Quiere sacarlo de ahí, de donde sea que esté. Prometer que está bien, que sabe lo confuso que es. Pero que va a estar bien. Daría cualquier cosa por tener quince años otra vez y montarse en el coche de Went para ir a Providence, en lugar de estar aquí. En este presente. Con este Richie y su mirada desenfocada y el ceño fruncido. Con Sandy apoyada sobre él, como si este fuese (lo es) si sitio. Traga saliva. No va a… No es…

—Rich —le llama. Y Richie levanta la cabeza de golpe, ojos abiertos de par en par. Grandes detrás de las gafas, perdidos. Quiere añadir que no se preocupe, que ya tendrá tiempo de recordarlo. Y que entonces se reirán, porque todo es absolutamente estúpido. Absurdo. Ridículo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —anuncia antes de levantarse y salir de la cocina rápidamente.

Ni Sandy ni Maggie le siguen y Eddie supone que es el que menos tiene derecho tiene a ir detrás de él, escaleras arriba. Esa reacción. Parpadea, notando como se hunde en él una sensación enfermiza. Mira el álbum que se ha quedado Sandy y dice:

—¿Me lo dejas? —Estira ambas manos. Parece que Sandy quiere protestar, pero al final suspira y se lo pasa.

—Tengo más en el salón, si quieres un tour por la infancia de Richie.

Eddie lo quiere, Sandy también. Por esto merece la pena coger el coche a la hora que sea.

## (veintidós)

Así que acaban en el salón los cuatro, sentados en el enorme sofá delante del televisor y viendo viejas fotos. Maggie tiene muchas más fotos de los amigos de Richie, muchas más, que su madre. Se ve a sí mismo crecer, junto con Richie y Bill y el niño rubio —Stan.

—¿Cómo se apellidaba Stan? —pregunta mirando una de las fotos. Richie no debe de tener más de once años en ella y está con el otro chico sentado en los columpios. Con su camisa planchada y los pantalones cortos. Parece un pequeño contable y la idea le hace sonreír, incluso aunque no se acuerda de él.

—Uris —dice Maggie sin tener que pensarlo, pasando las páginas de otro de los álbumes. El que le está enseñando a Sandy.

Stan Uris, Stan Uris. Eddie cierra los ojos. Jura que puede oír su risa en su cabeza, fresca y despreocupada. Ver la forma en la que se inclinaba hacia delante cuando había algo que le interesaba, manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas flacuchas. La forma en la que arrugaba la nariz.

Cuando los abre, Beverly está pegada a él. Mirando por encima de su hombro la misma imagen, el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos. Ninguno de los dos espera que Maggie siga hablando:

—Me parece que vive en Nueva York también. Desde luego, me parece que eso me dijo Andrea la última vez que hablamos. —Sonríe, cuando ve sus expresiones. Es un gesto cariñoso, que no llega a alcanzar a sus ojos—. Estudió allí. Matemáticas, me parece.

Eddie arquea ambas cejas.

—¿En la Universidad de Nueva York?

—Sí.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta Beverly.

—Que yo también —dice, notando como el pánico le sube por la garganta.

—Supongo que es cierto eso que dicen, que el mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no? —comenta Maggie sin llegar a entender por lo que está pasando.

—Eddie —murmura Beverly. Y Eddie saca su inhalador y aspira de él con fuerza. Porque, vale, sí. La Universidad es _enorme_. Pero si Stan y él hicieron la misma especialidad. Si Stan y él hicieron la misma especialidad _tuvieron_ que coincidir. En alguna clase, al menos. Y si coincidieron y Eddie le vio… si coincidieron no le reconoció.

Vuelve a utilizarlo.

Se levanta, dejando el álbum encima del regazo de Beverly.

—Eddie —repite ella.

—Necesito un segundo —replica él, volviendo con pasos rápidos a la cocina. Medio espera que alguien le siga. Beverly, Maggie. Incluso Sandy, medio fraternizaron la noche anterior. ¿O no?

Está solo.

Abre el grifo de la cocina. Stan Uris. _Stanley_. Intenta recordar si le conoció, si quizá pasó por su lado un día y Eddie le miró y ahora no se puede acordar. Apoya su inhalador sobre la encimera para meter ambas manos bajo el flujo. Se moja la cara, pasa las manos por su cuello. Intentando refrescarse. Stan, con sus camisas planchadas y su pelo rizado. Stan, estudiando su misma especialidad, en su misma Universidad. Stan, llamándole por su nombre y agitando una mano (—Me parece que te están llamando.  
—No le conozco. No le he visto en mi vida), en su clase de Álgebra lineal. Sentado al fondo y el sonido de su propia voz (—Ya tengo pareja para el trabajo final) la última vez que intentó acercarse a él.

Es tan injusto que se acuerde ahora y no entonces. Porque, porque ahora que lo piensa cree que Stan (¿se acordaba? ¿Es como su madre o como Maggie?) intentó acercarse a él y Eddie pasó, igual que intentó pasar de Beverly y… y… podrían. Podrían.

Vuelve a utilizar el inhalador. Y después aprieta sus labios contra el dorso de la mano. Necesita contárselo a Beverly. Saber lo que piensa. Que le consuele, sobre todo quiere que diga algo que no es su culpa. Igual que no fue su culpa cuando no se acordaba de ella.

## (veintitrés)

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Maggie cuando se ha tranquilizado lo suficiente como para volver a entrar en la habitación.

—Sí —miente, volviendo a sentarse junto a Bev. Casi espera que le pregunte a qué venía lo de marcharse corriendo. Pero nadie pregunta y Eddie desde luego no tiene ganas de intentar explicarlo.

Todavía le tiemblan las manos. Así que agarra el lado del álbum cuando Beverly se lo acerca y vuelve a mirar las fotografías. Ya no tienen once años en ellas.

No las mira. En su lugar, se fija en Maggie. En la otra parte de información que es importante. Si siguen por allí eso solo quiere decir… Solo quiere decir que Maggie sigue en contacto con la madre de Stan. Andrea. _Esa_ Andrea, la que convenció a su madre para que le dejara ir a Providence. Lo cual… lo cual… Eddie no tiene ni idea. ¿Que Richie y Stan han mantenido el contacto todos estos años? Está claro que Stan se acordaba de él, de Eddie. Probablemente también de Richie y de Bev y de Bill. Y de los otros dos, los que no tienen nombre.

La idea de que Stan ha estado en esta casa antes es casi insoportable. No le cuesta imaginárselo, una mezcla del muchacho y el hombre (¿crío?) que casi conoce en la universidad. Sentado allí, en ese mismo sofá, mientras que Eddie estaba en Nueva York con un montón de cintas guardadas en lo más hondo de su armario. Sin recordar si quiera que existían o quién se las había grabado.

O peor. La alternativa, la idea de que todo esto es culpa de su madre. Que si no hubiese sido tan de la forma que es, Richie y el podrían haber mantenido el contacto. Porque Maggie habría mantenido el contacto, igual que lo ha mantenido con Andrea. Habría llamado, se habrían visto. Su vida habría sido (¿de verdad?) completamente diferente.

—Es jodidamente raro —murmura Beverly a su oído sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Porque es Bev y claro que le conoce—. Todo es jodidamente raro. Más en una ciudad como Nueva York.

Tiene razón. Nueva York es demasiado grande para que haya dos encuentros casuales _así_. El destino, si hay tal cosa, gastó esa carta con él y con Stan antes de que llegara Beverly. Y Eddie se lo _perdió_ , joder.

—Podríamos llamarlo cuando volvamos a casa —le propone Bev y apoya una mano en el hombro de Eddie, como intentando consolarlo. Eddie apoya la mano con la que no está sujetando el álbum sobre la de ella y la aprieta.

—Sé que me vais a llamar pesada, como, uh —dice Maggie. Eddie levanta la mirada. Y cambia el tono de voz a algo tan parecido a un adolescente que, de ser la situación un poco diferente, Eddie lo habría disfrutado—: métase en sus asuntos, señora mayor. Pero hacéis muy buena pareja.

Sandy pasa la vista de Maggie a Eddie y se encoge de hombros. Como diciendo «qué me vas a contar» y «es mi suegra».

—Nuestros niños serían preciosos y pelirrojos —bromea Beverly echando un vistazo a Eddie. Y él sonríe y niega con la cabeza. No está seguro de querer tenerlos, críos. Ni siquiera en un mundo en el que Beverly Marsh haga que el corazón le lata rápido en el pecho. Tener a tu cuidado a otro ser vivo, moldearlo. Que sea tu responsabilidad que siga respirando. Aterrador—. Pero, ya sabe, señora Tozier. Solo amigos.

—Solo amigos —concuerda Eddie apartando la mano. Y es un poco como cuando se lo dice a su madre, con esa expresión que solo ella sabe poner. En la que parece que le está arrancando el corazón del pecho. «Me muero y no te veo casado, hijo». «Quién va a cuidar de ti cuando yo no esté». Y «siempre has sigo un chico tan delicado»—. Buenos amigos.

—Una lástima —dice. Y Eddie no sabe ni a dónde mirar. Ni siquiera es capaz de entender qué le hace tanta gracia a Beverly de todo esto. Pero ella está sonriendo, de lado a lado.

Se aclara la garganta e intenta cambiar de tema:

—¿No tendrá el número de Stan, señora Tozier?

—No, cielo. Pero tengo el de sus padres. —Y hace esa cosa que solo hacen los padres de darte más información de la que has pedido—: se mudaron de Derry, a Bangor, hace unos a…

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —la interrumpe Richie desde la entrada del salón. Está un poco pálido, pero parece más compuesto que un rato antes. Manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Parece incómodo y completamente inescrutable.

—Viendo fotos de cuando eras pequeño.

—Joder, se suponía que tenías que esconder esas por mí —comenta haciendo una mueca—. Ya siento que te esté haciendo pasar por ese suplicio.

Sandy lanza una mirada rápida hacia Bev y él, antes de sonreír de lado a lado a Richie:

—Eras un total Perdedor —le dice, porque Eddie es un bocazas y le ha contado que solían llamarse así. El Club de los Perdedores—, pero uno mono. Al menos. Y con buen gusto musical desde bien pequeño. Nirvana, ¿uh?

—Estábamos comentando lo monísimos que serían los hijos de Beverly y Eddie —comenta Maggie de forma casual—. Aunque yo creo que los vuestros lo serían más.

Richie parpadea. Pasa la vista a su madre. Parece enfadado.

—¿En serio? —pregunta.

—No puedes culparme por intentar ponerla de mi lado con todo el tema de hacerme abuela —replica Maggie sin perder un momento.

Richie hace una mueca y suelta un ruidito melodramático:

—¿De verdad? —protesta en un tono completamente serio—. No es el momento, Maggie.

—No me llames Maggie, que soy tu madre.

Beverly le lanza una mirada de medio lado a Eddie y él se encoge de hombros. Sí, es una conversación incómoda y en la que, en realidad, no pintan nada. Pero, a la vez, no piensa levantarse para irse a otra habitación. Incluso si eso implica morderse la lengua, porque no hay ningún mundo en el que no fuera a ponerse de lado de Richie. Pero esto, esto es otra de esas facetas que se ha perdido. Y quiere tantísimo _conocerla_.

—Creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo…

—No, no lo tienes —la corta de malas formas. Y Eddie supone que tiene que ser difícil tener a tu madre hablándote de niños cuando estás a punto de dejarlo con tu pareja. Delante de una gente que son desconocidos para ti. Amigos de tu infancia, como mucho.

—Es lo que hace la gente a tu edad.

—Maggie —empieza Sandy a la vez que Richie dice:

—Me importa una mierda lo que haga la gente a mi edad. No vamos a tener críos por un capricho tuyo y menos para satisfacer a la sociedad. Así que déjalo.

Maggie se ruboriza. Si Eddie tuviera una pelea así con su madre (aunque para eso primero tendría que encontrar una chica a la que soporte y que le soporte y a la que su madre no odie por completo) acabaría con gritos (—¡No me quieres! —diría su madre) y lágrimas. Maggie solo busca aliados, al girarse hacia Beverly y él con ambas cejas arqueadas y los labios apretados.

—¿Y vosotros?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Beverly un poco descolocada.

—Niños, ¿queréis tenerlos? —insiste ella, mirándolos fijamente. Sandy, a su lado, parece hundirse en el sofá. Como si quisiera desaparecer.

—Oh, ¿por qué no llamas al Show de Oprah? Me encantaría oír lo que tiene que decir sobre nuestra vida.  
»Ey, a lo mejor tiene algún consejo útil sobre cómo follamos.

—Por Dios, Rich —protesta Sandy débilemente.

—No me hables así, Richie —dice en un tono firme y seco Maggie. Y Eddie teme durante un segundo que todo se vuelva aún más incómodo si se echa a llorar. Su madre lo haría. Pero Maggie no llora, solo les mira y arquea una ceja aún más las cejas—: ¿y bien?

—No… ¿no sé? —pregunta. Como tampoco no sabe muy bien por qué mira a Beverly, casi esperando encontrar la respuesta que necesita en su expresión confusa. Ella simplemente se encoge de hombros. Así que da la mejor respuesta que se le ocurre. No es un sí, porque sería mentira. Pero tampoco es un no. La vida es muy larga—: a lo mejor, ¿algún día?

Ni siquiera ha pensado tanto en el tema. No solo porque la idea le provoca una pequeña taquicardia. Es solo que… Para tener hijos primero tendría que tener una relación estable y ahora mismo eso parece más de ciencia ficción que otra cosa. Él no… simplemente no está interesado en tener citas o conocer a nadie. No tiene (mentira) tiempo. Con su madre y con… _todo_.

—Sí —concuerda Beverly, aún menos elocuente que él. Eddie ni siquiera sabe a qué está accediendo.

—Y a mí me importa una puta mierda lo que ellos quieran —responde Richie sonriendo y levantando ambas manos—. Así que, déjalo estar.

Maggie suspira.

—¿Os lo podéis crees? —pregunta volviendo a mirarles a ellos.

—Eso, ¿os lo podéis creer? —la imita Richie. Y Eddie no dice nada, pero no puede creerse a ninguno de los dos porque son, simplemente, ridículos.

—Tú no le hablas así a tu madre, ¿verdad que no, Eddie? —Y Richie gruñe en protesta.

—No creo, señora Tozier —murmura. Si le hablase así sería el final del mundo. Habría (siempre los hay, para todo) llantos y gritos y Eddie tiene la ligera sospecha que conllevaría una visita al hospital por parte de su madre. Podría matarla.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Y eso debe de despertar algo en él, poco acaba ruborizándose como ella.

—Sí, sí, lo siento —dice Richie moviendo las manos en un gesto de rendición—. ¿Paz?

Maggie sonríe, satisfecha en cierta medida. Señala su mejilla y Richie se inclina por encima del sofá para darle un beso.

—Mucho —concede ella.

Eddie casi cree que ya han pasado lo incómodo, cuando Maggie vuelve a mirarle.

—Y hablando del tema… ¿cómo está Sonia? —pregunta. Y Eddie preferiría volver a lo que estaban haciendo antes. A ver fotografías y a desear que Richie se acordara sin tener que ser ellos los que tengan que dar el paso.

Mira a Richie antes de contestar:

—Bien, ya la conoces. —Se encoge de hombros y sin ganas de entrar en detalles. Bien es exactamente lo contrario a lo que está: cada día más ciega, cada día más dependiente. Eddie ve su futuro inmediato (culpable, por pensar en algo así. Con todo lo que ha hecho su madre por él) con cierto pesimismo. Quizá por eso añade encogiéndose de hombros—: con cosas de la edad.

Desde luego, su madre no se va a hacer más joven de un día para otro.

—¿Todavía vive en Derry?

—No, no. Nos marchamos cuando entré en la universidad. Vive conmigo en Manhattan —murmura, notando como los colores se le suben y asegurándose de tener los ojos bien clavados en Maggie cuando lo dice.

Otra mentira. Más bien, es él vive con ella en Manhattan.

—¿Sigues…? —empieza a decir Richie. Tiene una expresión seria. Ceñuda, completamente diferente a la irritada de antes. Cree que sabe lo que significa.

—Hay gente a la que sus padres no le molestan —dice Maggie. Y Richie parpadea, como si no supiera muy bien qué responderle.

—A mí no me molestas, mamá —responde sin levantar mucho la voz. Casi parece un susurro.

—Pues podrías venir más a verme. —Aun así, parece que a Maggie le ha valido su respuesta. Porque, aunque protesta, lo hace con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes qué me estaban contando? Que Billy Denbrough también es famoso. Y también vive en Los Ángeles. ¿Escribe libros?

Su tono es tranquilo y lejano a lo que estaban hablando un minuto antes. Y Richie frunce el ceño.

—¿Quién?

—¿Conoces a Bill Denbrough? ¿El Bill Denbrough? —pregunta Sandy.

—¿Quién? —repite Richie pasando la vista de Sandy a su madre y de su madre a Eddie.

—Bill Denbrough —repite Maggie lentamente, como si eso fuera suficiente para avivar los recuerdos de Richie—. Sus padres vivían en la calle Witcham.

—Tenemos un par de sus libros en casa —añade Sandy, como si fuera lógico y evidente de quién se trata.

Y Richie solo se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera con él:

—Ni idea, francamente.

—Sí, hombre. Tienes que acordarte, os pasabais la vida allí.

—Aquí hay como un millón de fotos tuyas, a lo mejor sale ese chico en ellas —interviene al fin Sandy girando la cabeza para mirarlo en un tono que pretende ayudar. Y Eddie puede ver como si determinación flaquea y los ojos se apoyan un momento en el álbum antes de moverse hasta (la ventana, el exterior. Ninguna parte) él y Beverly.

Y Eddie no respira, no puede respirar. Porque si lo hace, si lo hace puede romper algo que no debería romper. Es un buen momento para acordarse de que Beverly y él han acordado no verbalmente mantener en secreto, aunque solo sea por el momento.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, agachándose y apoyando los antebrazos sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirar el contenido del álbum de Sandy por encima de su hombro. Y Sandy lo levanta un poco para que pueda verlo mejor—. ¿Cuál dices que es Bill?

Es Maggie la que le responde, moviendo las hojas hasta que debe de encontrar una de Bill. Y entonces señala a ellas con un dedo.

—Es escritor —dice Beverly, que está tan tensa como él mismo. Hay algo en su voz… ¿esperanza? Richie y ella tenían un vínculo especial, encajaron desde el primer momento. Seguro que le ha echado de menos—. Tenía un hermano pequeño que se llamaba Georgie.

—Ni zorra —se decide al final en un tono mucho más ligero que el que ha estado utilizando hasta ahora—. Apuesto a que es cosa de toda esa maría que me fumé en la Universidad, pero… Nada. Blanco.

Hace un gesto vago con las manos, como si estuviera imitando a un pájaro echar a volar. Sandy está sonriendo, Maggie tiene una expresión un poco rara. Como si no pudiera creerse lo que acaba de decir su hijo.

—Tampoco es como si importara mucho con quién me llevara cuando tenía diez años —añade encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, toma.

Vuelve a meter una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y deja (el estuche, es el estuche) encima del regazo de Sandy. Ella (y levanta los ojos un segundo, para mirar a Eddie. Porque Eddie sabe lo que es, exactamente como ella lo sabe. Y Beverly se da cuenta, porque toma aire y agarra el brazo de Eddie como si no pudiera creer que esté pasando lo que está pasando. Eddie tampoco, si tiene que ser sincero. No quiere que lo haga con ellos allí delante. No, Richie. No lo hagas) se queda muy quieta, como si pudiera cobrar vida.

—Oh, Dios mío, Richie —dice su madre, llevándose ambas manos a la cara. Eddie oye la hostia que se va a dar antes de que ocurra—. ¿Eso es…?

Y casi a la vez, Sandy:

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —En un siseo que solo garantiza problemas.

El tiempo extra está llegando a su fin. Richie parece que no se da cuenta. Sonríe y agita la cabeza:

—¿Ni siquiera vas a abrirlo? —pregunta separándose un poco del sofá. Volviendo a incorporarse. Eddie jura que capta su mirada un momento, un momento antes de que vuelva a clavarla en Sandy.

—Joder, no —dice ella, cerrando el álbum y dejándolo a un lado.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

—No puedo creérmelo —farfulla. Sandy se levanta, el estuche en la mano—. No puedo creerme que estés haciendo esto. ¿Ahora?

Richie tiene que estar siendo así de obtuso a propósito, decide Eddie con la boca seca.

—Deberíamos irnos —murmura Beverly en su oído. Y Eddie asiente, sin apartar la vista de la escena. Pero ninguno de los dos hace ningún esfuerzo por empezar a moverse.

—¿Vas a hacer que lo diga?

—No, Rich. No voy a hacer que digas nada. Esto es… es ridículo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sandy, te quiero —dice en un tono solemne, empezando a doblar la rodilla.

—No. No, joder, no —responde. Y le tira el estuche encima. Golpea su pecho sin fuerza real y cae sobre su regazo—. Eres un puto gilipollas.

—Oye, eso no… —empieza Maggie, pero cierra la boca en seguida. Quizá recordando lo que dijo Richie, lo de que no era asunto suyo.

—¡Sandy! —protesta, agarrando el estuche antes de que se le caiga al suelo—. ¡Venga ya!

—No, venga ya tú. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —Rodea el sofá para colocarse cara a cara. Sin los tacones, es una cabeza más baja que él y mantiene la barbilla alta. El cuello estirado. Mira una vez hacia donde están ellos, incómoda—. ¿Estás dispuesto a venir a DC conmigo?

Richie hace una mueca, como si la idea le hiciera daño, y se incorpora. Es mucho más alto que ella.

—Pensé que dijiste que no ibas a tomar ninguna decisión apresurada.

—Y no lo voy a hacer, Rich.

—Pero ya sabes lo que vas a hacer —dice, cambiando la cara y dando un paso atrás—. Genial.

—No puedes pedirme que me case contigo para obligarme a que me quede —murmura y suena triste y un poco patética—. Pensaba que entendías lo importante que es para mí esta oportunidad.

Richie parpadea.

—Lo que pensaba era que me querías.

Sandy da un paso atrás en un gesto dolido, les echa un vistazo rápido. A ellos, a Maggie.

—¿Podemos no hacer esto aquí?

—¿Y por qué no? —responde él levantando ambos brazos—. ¡Si son como de la familia! ¡Y mi madre!

—Porque no sé que mierda te ha entrado, pero ya sabías cuál iba a ser mi respuesta.

—Apuesto que de aquí puedo sacar un par de chistes muy divertidos.

—No te atreverás —repone ella.

—Espera y verás.

—No puedo creerte —se lamenta Sandy, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

—Oh, venga ya. No te puede pillar por sorpresa.

—Un poco sí —repone—. No me puedo creer que seas tan estúpido.

—Oye, yo no me he inventado nada. Ya habíamos hablado antes de casarnos.

—¡No así! No cuando yo me voy a ir a Washington. No… Rich, no con público. Esto, es casi como…

—¿Qué?

—Parece que quieres forzarme a que diga que sí.

—¿Qué? —repite. Y Eddie diría que suena sinceramente confundido—. No seas ridícula. No te estoy forzando a nada.

—¡Me lo estás pidiendo con tu madre delante! ¡El día después…! —Se calla de golpe y se pasa ambas manos por las mejillas. Como si estuviera a punto de llorar y quisiera contener las lágrimas todo el tiempo posible—. No te puedo creer.  
»No te atrevas a convertirme en la villana de esta historia —le espeta.

Y sale del salón con pasos rápidos. Richie se queda allí de pie y (le) les mira, como esperando a que diga algo. Hagan algo. Y Eddie está completamente clavado en el sitio, mudo. Atado. Incapaz de moverse o de hablar.

—No mola, Richie —le dice Beverly, que siempre ha tenido las cosas mucho más claras que él.

Y Richie hace una mueca:

—¿Y quién coño se supone que eres tú?

—Cielo —le llama Maggie, decidiendo que es un buen momento para intervenir. Pero Richie no parece muy dispuesto a escucharla, porque levanta ambas manos en un gesto de rendición y se marcha detrás de Sandy. O Eddie piensa que lo hace, dejándolos atrás con una situación…

Bueno.

Incómoda.

—Joder —dice al fin, respirando hondo.

—Yo… —murmura Maggie, girándose para mirar por dónde se han ido.

—Nosotros nos vamos —decide Beverly levantándose y tirando del brazo de Eddie, que todavía está sujetando. Ya han visto las fotos. Ya han hablado con Richie. Objetivamente, han terminado en Chicago—. Sentimos mucho haber irrumpido así en su casa, señora Tozier.  
»Y la acompañamos en el sentimiento. —Cabecea—. Vamos, Eddie.

Y Eddie se levanta para seguirla. Y Maggie también. Tiene el gesto compungido y, cuando pasa junto a ella, apoya una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo un momento:

—No se lo tengas en cuenta —le pide y Eddie no sabe muy bien (de la propuesta de matrimonio a traición, su actitud en general o la borrachera del día anterior, el que no le haya dirigido la palabra o el que haya sido un gilipollas con Beverly) de lo que está hablando—. Todo esto, le ha pillado un poco fuera de lugar.

Eddie se queda quieto, casi sorprendido porque a Maggie le importe lo que pueda pensar él de su hijo. Objetivamente (si uno se olvida de sus propios sentimientos, de la lógica y de lo mucho que le quiere), ¿a quién le importa una mierda los amigos que tenías en el colegio?

—Went no quería decírselo —le explica y hace una mueca triste. Como si decir su nombre en voz alta doliera. Es reciente, probablemente lo haga—. No quería que se preocupara.

Eddie no responde que es una mierda no habérselo dicho. Porque lo es. Went tenía el corazón en su lugar, pero eso no quita que no pueda tomar decisiones de mierda. Richie debería haber tenido el derecho a preocuparse. A intentar reconectar con su padre, a solucionar lo que fuera que pasó entre ellos y que los distanció. Pero no se lo dijeron y ahora no va a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Si hubiera algo así como un equipo, Eddie sería equipo Richie. Sin pensarlo.

—Entiendo —murmura, no cree que pueda decir mucho más sin que la voz le falle o sin sonar más emocional de lo que le gustaría. Beverly le lanza una mirada de medio lado, ceja arqueada.

Eddie se encoge de hombros, no parece que a Maggie le importe especialmente. Tiene esa mirada cariñosa, casi incómoda. Es quizá eso lo que le anima a dar un paso adelante y preguntar.

—¿Si le dejo algo para Richie, puede dárselo?

Maggie dice que sí, así que cuando Eddie sube con Beverly al piso de arriba, rebusca en su maleta hasta que encuentra la foto en la que están Richie y él leyendo cómics en el garaje de su casa. Quizá debería escoger otra, la que salen todos. Esa sería una buena opción, pero él… Esta es especial. La forma en la que Richie le está mirando, como si hubiera un gran chiste allí, y Eddie se puede ver a sí mismo esforzándose para posar frente a la cámara. Por no salir descojonándose en la foto. Los cómics, solían leer juntos _todo_ el tiempo en su garaje.

Escribe en el reverso su número de teléfono del trabajo y un escueto «llámame. E» que cree que es suficiente hasta que Beverly mira por encima de su hombro y suelta una risita floja.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva.

—Déjame —dice, quitándole el boli de encima y terminando de escribir con su letra redondeada: «E _ddie Kaspbrak (de Derry)_».

Eddie no comenta nada cuando le devuelve la fotografía, con cuidado de no correr la tinta con los dedos. Es un poco ridícula, toda la situación. El dejar la fotografía y esperar que vaya a llamarlo. Si tiene que ser sincero…

No. No es tan mala idea, supone. Le apena un poco quedarse sin la foto, pero es por una buena causa. Espera que si Richie al final pasa de él, Maggie la salve de la basura o del olvido.

—¿Cómo crees que se escribe Uris? —le pregunta Beverly, bolígrafo en la mano y cuaderno apoyado donde estaba la fotografía momentos antes.

—U-R-I-S —dice, sin necesidad de doblepensarlo. Se sienta en la cama—. Stanley Uris —añade, solo por la excusa de poder decir su nombre en voz alta sin necesidad de explicarse. No es como si Beverly fuera a pedirle ninguna, claro.

Es un poco confuso. Porque todos esos recuerdos que no tenía y que ahora tiene de Bill y de Richie ahora tienen otro niño y todo _encaja_ , pero a la vez es raro y Eddie no sabe cómo explicarlo. Ni siquiera a Bev. Porque tuvo la oportunidad (cree que la tuvo) y la dejó pasar.

—Era un chico muy tierno —le dice, sonriendo—. Me gustaba Stan.

Eddie suelta una risita floja:

—Yo no le definiría exactamente así.

—Era tierno —protesta.

—Tanto como un puto cactus.

—Venga ya.

Beverly clava los ojos en su cuaderno un momento y Eddie intenta sacárselo de la cabeza, como le dijo, pero es imposible. El chico rubio se corta las venas, recuerda de golpe. Se moja los labios, intenta recordar si Stan, el Stan que él conocía, haría algo así. _No_ , dice su cabeza. Pero la verdad es que… La verdad es que no tiene ni idea.

—Recuerdo por qué Stan no salía en ninguna foto del anuario —murmura, haciendo una mueca. Por distraerse, por romper el silencio.

O quizá sí. Quizá sí que puede imaginárselo cortándose. Stan, siempre tan ordenado. Tan pulcro. Tan compuesto. El chico que vestía con pajarita y llevaba un maletín (un jodido maletín) bajo el brazo, acercándose a él para preguntarle si quería hacer un trabajo con él. Cierra los ojos, notando como su garganta se cierra.

Algo que parecía tan a punto de estallar en cualquier momento si dejabas que se cocinara demasiado tiempo bajo esa capa de orden.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Beverly. Y Eddie le agradece silenciosamente que le consienta esto. Que le distraiga de su propia mente.

—Iba un curso por detrás. —Eddie se rasca la nuca, es raro contar esa historia sobre otra persona y no sobre sí mismo—. De pequeño siempre estaba enfermo, así que le hicieron repetir un año.

No es su historia. Podría haberlo sido. Oh, Eddie apostaría a que su madre le habría encantado tenerle un año entero en casa enfermo; retrasar su ida a la universidad todo lo posible. Pero era la de Stan, Stan con un padre demasiado estricto y una madre un poco loca. Stan, con sus manías sobre la limpieza y sus libros sobre pájaros.

—No lo sabía —dice Bev, mirando un momento el cuaderno de Stan antes de guardarlo de vuelta en su bolsa.

Eddie no dice que no se acordaba de él. Que cuando arrancó su hoja del anuario y tiró el resto, no sabía quién era Stan.

## (veinticuatro)

—Gracias —le dice a Maggie, que está esperando junto a la puerta del salón con una copa de vino en la mano. Debe de haberles oído al bajar. Y le tiende la foto. Maggie sonríe en cuanto la ve, un gesto pequeño. Cariñoso. Como si no pudiera creerse lo que está viendo.

—No tenéis por qué iros —dice en un tono amistoso. Hay algo casi desesperado en su voz que hace que Eddie se pregunte cuánto tiempo planea Richie en quedarse. Si tiene miedo a quedarse sola. Si la da miedo quedarse sola en esta casa ahora que Went no está—. Aquí tenéis una cama siempre que la necesitéis.

—Muchas gracias, señora Tozier —dice, aunque sabe que jamás aceptará la oferta. Sin Richie, sería demasiado raro. Y duda que vaya a pasar alguna vez con él.

—Tenemos que irnos, Los Ángeles nos esperan —dice Beverly como disculpa.

Eddie asiente y abre la boca para decir algo más cuando hay un ruido sordo. De algo romperse. Maggie suspira y se aprieta el puente de la nariz con resignación.

—Se están peleando en la cocina —explica. Cuando baja la mano, aprovecha para girar la foto y leer lo que Bev y Eddie han escrito por detrás. Su gesto resignado se vuelve una sonrisa pequeña—. Se la daré.

Beverly aprieta los labios un momento.

—¿Necesita que…? —pregunta señalando vagamente hacia donde está la cocina.

—Creo que esto entra dentro de lo que Richie llama sus asuntos —dice Maggie moviendo la copa de vino de un lado a otro. El líquido se balancea y Eddie está seguro de que va a verterlo, pero solo oscila de un lado a otro—. Solo espero que los vecinos también lo entiendan y no llamen a la policía.  
»Y que hagan una tregua antes de que me dejen sin vajilla.

Eddie asiente. Ignora el ruido de otro plato al romperse. Bev mira hacia la cocina con un gesto preocupado. Como si quisiera ir e intervenir, pararlo. Pero no se mueve.

—Ha sido muy amable por su parte dejarnos pasar la noche aquí —dice sin mirar a Maggie.

Se despiden y Eddie deja que vuelva a abrazarlo un par de minutos más de lo que normalmente sentiría como cómodo.

—Cuídate, Eddie —le dice antes de separarse.

Es triste.

## (veinticinco)

Y cuando pasan junto a la cocina, cargados con sus maletas, la puerta está abierta y Richie y Sandy parecen que han llegado a alguna clase de acuerdo. Están sentados muy juntos en la mesa de la cocina, las manos entrelazadas sobre ella. Hay platos rotos en el suelo.

Se detiene, piensa en decir algo. Richie levanta la mirada. Los ojos rojos agrandados detrás de sus gafas. La expresión perdida, un poco aterrada. Eddie traga saliva y asiente, en lo que espera sea una despedida acorde a toda esta locura.

## (veintiséis)

Bev se coloca detrás del volante y Eddie pone su teléfono a cargar con un cable enchufado en el encendedor. Comprueba que no haya llamadas perdidas y, entonces, lo apoya en el posavasos.

—Déjalo estar —le pide Beverly.

—¡Pero no he dicho nada! —protesta.

Beverly le sostiene la mirada:

—Esto no le mata. Así que deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando.

—No lo sabes. Esto… que Sandy le deje puede ser exactamente… —balbucea. Beverly arquea una ceja y Eddie se _sonroja_. Como si fuera un adolescente.

—Exactamente lo que tenía que pasar, ¿no has visto lo que ha pasado?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Beverly le mira como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Venga ya, ha sido una ida de pinza.

—Incómodo, vale.

—No, eso no se hace. No… Sandy tenía razón. Así no se hacen las cosas.

Y Eddie se la queda mirando, con los dientes apretados y la mirada fija en el frente. Él no… Las cosas no son así. Así que intenta explicarlo:

—Vale, vale. Lo entiendo, lo pillo. Pero… Tú no les vistes anoche, ¿de acuerdo? —Levanta ambas manos en un gesto de rendición a lo que sea que le fuera a responder—. ¡Son dos putos tortolitos! Esto, esto le a a romper. No sé si va a ser capaz de levantar cabeza después…

—Ha sido una mierda igual.

—Puede. Pero, tampoco puedes juzgarlo solo por… por…

—No era el momento —le corta con voz tensa— y lo sabes.

—Pero…

Cierra el pico cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar. Los dos bajan la mirada y, cuando Eddie lo levanta, es un número desconocido. El corazón le da un salto y descuelga el teléfono.

—¿Richie? —pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta. Únicamente hay una persona que podría llamarle a ese teléfono y que no tiene registrada en la agenda de contactos. Le busca con la mirada, casi esperando verle corriendo calle abajo. Intentando detenerles antes de que se vayan, apuntarse a su mierda de viaje.

«Eh…», dice la voz al otro lado. «No. Le llamo desde el Hospital Metropolitano. ¿Estoy hablando con Edward Kaspbrak?».

—Sí —murmura, notándose completamente torpe—. Sí, soy yo.

«Le llamo por Sonia Kaspbrak», dice la voz.

* * *

 _fin parte 1_.


End file.
